Sometimes All You Need Is One
by ashly815
Summary: She was the only love that he had ever known. In one night she reached into his soul and changed his life forever. He had only known her for a brief moment in time now six years later she still consumed his thoughts and he didn’t even know her name.
1. The End of Innocence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day**:

**Brooke**_**(flipping out)**_**: Okay, Okay, Okay time for plan B. We're gonna find Claire Young's room and pull a Tonya Harding. We're just gonna hit her in the knee with a big stick.**

_**Totally AU: This is my version for what life would have been like if Lucas never joined the Ravens. All the way Naley with Brucas, and Jeyton. This story also takes place when their 23 but this first chapter is six years earlier.**_

_Chapter One_

_The End of Innocence _

_Six Years Earlier_

Haley James was your not your typical average teenager. No she was way beyond her years. Only a junior at Tree Hill High she was probably smarter than any of the seniors that attended school. If you asked someone to describe her in one word they would probably use the word nerd, because that's what she was and she knew it but more importantly she didn't care. She loved who she was. She loved being smart.

Her parents Lydia and Jimmy James were very odd to say the least. They were free spirited, and very high on life. They were in love and you could tell by the amount of children that they produced. They had Brian, Jason, Tanner, Quinn, Vivian, Taylor, and then finally the baby of the family Haley. Yep they had seven kids to add to their hippy life style. Being the youngest Haley pretty much grew up alone as her brothers and sister's were already out of the house by the time that she was born, that is all except Taylor her wild child sister. They were like night and day and everyone knew it. Taylor did everything wrong and Haley could never do wrong in the eyes of her parents and friends.

Haley had always done what was expected of her and Lydia and Jimmy sometimes seemed like the teenager's when she was around. That's why she stuck to Lucas and Karen. Lucas Scott was her bestfriend in the whole wide world from the moment that they were six years old and he defended her on the play ground. He saved her and from there they bonded and then their friendship began. Haley remembered telling Karen once she had met her that their family was to small so she would just join them since her family was big enough. Karen laughed at the little girl having no idea that years later she would still be sleeping over and having regular dinners with them.

Then there was school. Haley had a small group of friends that consisted of two girls and the rest Lucas and his river court boys. Yeah Peyton and Haley were the only two girls in their group and they liked it that way. Then there was Lucas, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth. They were all the same age and pretty much all smart and good in school. They all stuck together at school and Haley liked that she had them. She was head of the tutor center and working her way to be valedictorian next year.

She loved her life and her family. That was until her father decided that it was time to move them to San Francisco to be closer to Vivian who just had triplets. This was the worst news that Haley had gotten all year long. She would have to leave her whole world behind. Karen and Lucas were so upset that they even asked Lydia and Jimmy if Haley could live with them until she finished high school but Haley couldn't stand the thought of not living with her mom and dad. As angry as she was that she was moving, they were her family and she couldn't just up and leave them. She was a James and she was going to be leaving with her parents tomorrow to start their new life in San Francisco. Leaving all of her friends she cared about back in Tree Hill.

She stood up and went to look in the mirror at her outfit before heading out of her room and going to meet her friends at Karen's Café on last time. Saying goodbye to her parents she got into their car and drove to the place where she now formerly worked. Man was she going to miss this place. She was born and raised here, this was her home. Parking the car and walking inside the café she found her friends had decorated the place with a goodbye Hales banter. Trying not to cry as they all stood there looking at her, she felt Lucas give her a bear hug. He held her as tight as he could while telling her that everything was going to be okay. Looking up and smiling at him she turned to see Peyton in tears looking at her.

"P. Sawyer you can't do this to me," Haley said trying to hold everything in. She had to be strong. She couldn't break down in front of her friends.

Peyton Sawyer was many things, beautiful, an artist, bitchy just to name a few. When Peyton was just eight years old she lost her mother in a car accident. To say she took it hard was an understatement. It took a few years but Peyton finally came to peace with her mother's death and started living again. One day she was walking past the river court and there were Haley and Lucas goofing around. Peyton stuck with them ever since.

"I'm just going to miss ya Hales," Peyton said taking Haley in her arms as the two girls cried.

Lucas watched his two best friend's break down in front of him and there was nothing that he could do about it. He wished that Haley would have said yes to living with them because he didn't know what he was going to do without her.

"Will still talk and stuff you guys," Haley said wiping her tears.

"Hey James you gonna give ya boy some love or what?" Skills said throwing up his arms with a big smile as Haley walked into his embrace.

"I know you want me Skills," Haley said teasingly as she gave him a hug.

"Skills stop hogging her and let us get some love," Mouth said with his goofy grin.

"Go hug his scrawny ass Hales," Skills said smiling.

"Me first Hales," Junk said picking her up and twirling her around the room as she started laughing. Out of all of the guys besides Lucas, Junk reminded her of her older brothers.

"That boy ain't right," Fergie said shaking his head.

"You know that you want me too Fergie," Haley said wiggling her eyebrows as she hugged him.

"You are undeniable Miss James," Fergie said smiling as she let go and hugged Mouth.

"I'm gonna miss you lips," Haley joked. Everyone started laughing at the use of Mouth's least favorite names that people called him at school. "Seriously Lucas you have to watch after him, he's so little." Haley joked about his size as he threw his arms up and let them laugh at him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to change your mind?" Karen said walking up and hugging her. "We really wouldn't mind."

"As much as I would love too," Haley said smiling. "I can't."

"The offer will always stand," Karen said putting a plate of food down then going back behind the counter.

"Look what it is," Peyton said smiling at Haley. "Mac and Cheese."

"Food of the gods," everyone said mocking Haley as they all sat down. Hours later it was barely eleven o'clock and it was just Haley, Peyton, and Lucas left.

"This was great you guys," Haley said standing up. "I think I'm just going to go get some sleep, I have an early flight in the morning."

"I can't believe that I won't see you again tomorrow," Peyton said with a pout.

"We are really gonna miss you," Lucas said. "You're my bestfriend Hales."

"I hadn't noticed," Haley joked as she hugged them both. "I love you both so much. Please stay cool, I know that it will be hard without me but just try okay." They all three started laughing; Haley was great at making them laugh when all they really wanted to do was cry.

"We love you too," they both said at the same time as she started walking out the door. "Please call us as soon as your plane lands. Are you sure that you don't want us at the airport to send you off?" Lucas asked before she walked out the door. Turning around as a tear flew down her face she looked at them again.

"Saying goodbye to you once is hard enough," Haley said with a slight smile trying not to seem too sad. She wiped her tears. "Goodbye." Just like that she was gone from the café and off towards her home that wouldn't be her home in the morning.

Parking her parent's car at the river court Haley took of walking down the streets of Tree Hill for the last time. The wind had picked up and she cursed herself for not wearing a jacket. There was one thing that she wanted more than anything that she knew she couldn't have. She would be leaving tomorrow and what she wanted would be here in Tree Hill. Walking in a nice neighborhood she finally reached the house that she wanted and she wasn't surprised that there was a party going on. They always had a party going on at this house on any occasions but especially today because it was his birthday.

Taking a deep breath and pushing her fears out of her head she headed for the house. There were kids everywhere drinking in every room and she knew that his parents must have gone away on a trip for him to have all of these people in their house. Making her way up stairs she certainly did not have to worry about anyone noticing her because let's face it she pretty much didn't exist to them. They didn't know who the hell Haley James was. Finally making it to the second floor she walked past a bunch of rooms until she finally saw one with the door closed that said stay out. Making a silent prayer to herself before turning the doorknob, she hoped that he wasn't in there with someone and that the door was unlocked. Turning the doorknob slowly she smiled slightly as she found it unlocked. She didn't hear anyone cursing so she didn't think that he was inside.

Walking in slowly and closing the door behind her she felt relieved that his room was empty. Her heart was beating rapidly; she had never done anything like this before. Breaking into a boy's room on his birthday. Walking around she noticed a D12 poster hung on his wall and smiled at his taste in music. He didn't have that many things in his room and she was surprised at this. She saw his play station 2 laid out on the floor with the game on pause. Seeing his bed she took a seat and looked at the picture of him and his dad. She had grown up to hate Dan Scott for abandoning Lucas and Karen for basketball. She hated to even look at the guy he just made her so sick. She loved Lucas and if he knew where she was right now she was pretty sure that he would be pissed.

Getting up she walked over to his dresser and picked up and picture of him and Theresa hugging after a game. They were this on again off again couple. Him being the star player and her being captain of the cheer sluts it was a match made in high school heaven. She looked closely at the picture and she noticed a genuine smile from him and that was truly rare, in fact it was the first time in her life that she had seen it. She took her thumb and ran it over his face on the picture wishing that it was her standing next to him.

She didn't know when are even how but she fell in love with her best friends brother whom he hated. She wished that she didn't feel this way about him but she did she couldn't help it. Lucas once told her that you can't help who you love and standing in Nathan's room now Lucas would totally take that back. He would think that she was betraying him.

She didn't believe that Nathan Scott was the guy that she had known from school. She chose to believe that there was a good side to him. Even though he didn't know who the hell she was. Haley knew that she was right about him. There was a good guy somewhere in there. Now she would never get a chance to see him become that guy. She was defiantly going to miss looking at him. But she knew no matter what that she would always remember him. Girls don't forget their first loves. He was imprinted in her mind. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could see him.

She really didn't know how the hell she loved someone that really didn't even know that she even existed. He never said one word to her, are even looked at her for that matter. Even if he did see her with his brother around school he totally wouldn't recognize her now. Her once auburn short hair was now a honey blonde colored and came down way longer now. She couldn't help the way she felt about him. As much as she wanted to hate her best friend's enemy she couldn't. Placing the picture down and then turning her attention to all of basketball trophies. There were like hundreds. It made Haley a little sad that Lucas dropped out in junior league. He was just as good as Nathan but Lucas just didn't want to play anymore. That is unless it was at the river court which he called his fortress of solitude.

Haley froze in place as she heard the door open and closed as someone walked in. Waiting for them to say something she stood in place before slowly putting down the trophy that she had in her hand and turning around. Nathan was leaning against his door looking at her intently. They stood there for minutes neither saying a word as they looked at each other.

_Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes...all you need is one._

"Hi," Nathan finally said watching this mysterious girl standing in his room.

"Hi," Haley said barely above a whisper. She was ready for him to start yelling and screaming for coming into his room.

"Do I know you?" Nathan asked looking her up and down trying to make a connection. Haley looked at him and his words hurt so much. Even though she knew that he didn't know her, it just really hurt to actually hear him say it. Swallowing the lump in her throat she finally spoke.

"No but I know you," Haley said smiling.

"Do you go to Tree Hill High?" Nathan said not moving from the door.

"No," Haley said. It wasn't like she was lying her last day at Tree Hill High was yesterday.

"I guess the only question now is what are you doing in my room?"

"I um…actually have a birthday present for you," Haley said smiling at him. She was surprised at herself for actually being able to form words.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said smirking. He defiantly was intrigued by the girl standing in front of him. "Well are you going to keep me waiting all night?"

"You'll get it later," Haley said taking a few steps closer to him.

"Well then what's your name?"

"It won't matter in the morning," Haley said shrugging her shoulders as he watched her every move.

"Well what exactly do you want?" Nathan asked as she moved closer to him. He wanted to move but it was like he was paralyzed. She moved her hand right between his body and his arm and locked the door. They were standing inches apart and Haley suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted this, she wanted him.

_There are two tragedies in life. One is to gain your hearts desire._

"You," Haley said smiling as she moved her hand up and started unbuttoning his black dress shirt. He watched her as she slowly undid each button at a time her eyes never leaving his. "I want you!" She got down to the last button and she moved her hands up his bare chest to his shoulders pushing off his shirt and watching it fall to the floor. She started placing butterfly kisses up and down his chest and Nathan just stood there paralyzed as he watched. Never in his life had he been more turned on by a girl before.

He never felt that amazing from someone just kissing his chest before. His body felt like it was on fire. Haley picked up her head and looked into his eyes before talking again. "I'm going to kiss you now." She moved her mouth to his as she got on her toes to reach him. When their lips finally touched it was like Nathan was kissing for the first time. He finally moved his hands from his sides and brought them to hold her face as he kissed her. His tongue brushed against her lips begging for entrance which she granted. His tongue explored every inch her mouth as her's did the same to him.

She taste so good and Nathan knew that she had eaten Mac and cheese before. Their kisses grew more passionately with every second that pasted. Nathan felt like he was on fire. She was making him so hot and he knew she could tell by his harden member that he was pushing into her body. Nathan pulled away and looked into her brown eyes when air became an issue.

"Please don't stop," Haley said pulling him back down to her as her lips attacked his. Being that this was the first guy that she ever kissed, she felt surprisingly secure kissing him. "I don't want you to stop!" His hands made it to her waist and he picked her up never breaking their kiss as he carried her to the bed. He didn't usually go out of his way for a girl, but something was different about her. He didn't just want to fuck her and be on his way. She looked so sweet and innocent.

Placing her gently on the bed he pulled his lip from her's as they sat right across from each other. Nathan moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off slowly. He moved his hands around to her back and unhooked her bra and tossing it across the room as he turned his attention to her two breasts hanging in front of him. She watched him as he watched her wondering what he was thinking. He kissed both of them softly.

He laid her back onto the bed and unzipped her pants before pulling them off leaving her in her black thong. He cuffed his fingers on each side as she lifted her body so that he could slide those off too leaving her their completely naked. He looked down at her and she suddenly became very aware that she was naked in front of Nathan Scott. He had probably seen tons of girls naked and she knew that her body certainly didn't compare to theirs. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Nathan asked looking down into her eyes. Her heart rate was increasing every minute and the way that he was looking at her gave her tingles all over her body.

She sat back up and started kissing him again as she undid his pants and then helping him take them off. She did the same with his boxer's until he was just a naked as her. She laid back down waiting for him as he put on a condom. He lay back on top of her putting all of his weight on his elbows as he placed himself at her entrance. He looked at her for a minute before thrusting inside of her. He felt how tight she was and he knew that this was her first time. She had her eyes closed shut in pain as he stayed still inside of her watching her face. He couldn't describe how incredibly amazing it felt to be inside of her. The thought alone was making him want to explode.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked showering kisses all over her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She had never seen Nathan Scott so concerned about someone else before.

"Please don't," Haley breathed out. As much as it hurt she wanted this. He started moving in and out of her and she was filling pain that she never knew existed. After a while the dull pain that she felt wasn't there anymore and it was replaced with a pleasure that she never experienced before.

He moved in and out of her fast and hard watching her face the entire time. She was moaning loudly with each thrust and he was thankful for Tim playing the music so loud. Both of their bodies were full of sweat as he pounded inside of her and he felt himself ready to explode as he heard her moaning louder. Just her cries of pleasure, was making him want to release everything that he had inside of her. That never happened to him; he never cared about the girl before. He wanted her to feel this pleasure with him; he wanted them to experience it together. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips. Picking his head back up he looked into her brown eyes and he knew that he had never seen something so mesmerizing before. "Fuck I want you to cum for me." He moved one of his hands to massage her breast as he watched her watch him.

She didn't know what the hell was happening but she suddenly felt really warm inside her stomach and she threw her head back as she felt and explosion inside of her. "Oh god Nathannnnnnn!" Nathan had never been so turned on by words in his life as he fell over the edge into a lust filled oblivion as her muscles contracted around him. He moved inside of her until there was nothing left. He collapsed onto her sweaty body as they both searched for air. He had his head right by her breasts and she moved her hand and played in his raven spiked hair. Never in her life had she felt this amazing before. She was pretty sure that she and Nathan Scott had just made love. "Do you want to go back to your party?" She had been ready for him just to use her and then send her on her way. He brought his face to her's and brushed his lips across her's softly.

"I want to stay right here with you!"

"Happy birthday Nathan!"

They both feel asleep like that. Haley woke up a few hours later with Nathan on the side of her and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. She looked at the clock and saw that it was four fifteen. She needed to get home, her parents would go crazy if they woke up and she was nowhere to be found. Slipping out from his embrace she got out of the bed and searched for her clothes. Finally ten minutes later she was fully dressed and ready to go. She reached into her pants pocket and found his present. Placing it on the night stand next to him, she found a piece of paper and a pen and decided to leave him a note. Placing the note next to the present she looked at the boy that she loved one more time kissing his lips softly as a silent tear fell. She looked at him taking his presence in before slipping out of his room before he woke.

_The other is to lose your heart's desire._

Driving her car slowly up her drive way she got out and snuck into her house hoping with each step she didn't wake her parents. Finally making it to her room she fell onto her bed exhausted from the most amazing night she ever had.

Her mother woke her up a few hours later telling her to get dressed they were leaving in thirty minutes. She looked around at her childhood home one last time before they drove away to the airport. They passed his house and Haley couldn't help but turn around and look at it as it disappeared into the distance. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she past in front of Karen's Café for the last time and she thought that she saw her friends sitting at their regular booth laughing. They finally made it to the airport and boarded their plane.

She sat in her window seat and looked out into the sky as they flew across the states. She wondered if Nathan was up yet and if he had seen her present, or even if he regretted last night because she knew that she didn't. She finally got to do the one thing that she wanted to do before she left Tree Hill. She wanted to give herself to Nathan Scott because she knew that she would never see him again. It didn't matter if he didn't love her back, the important thing was, was that she loved him.

They slowly arrived at their new house and Haley had to admit that it was a lot bigger than the one that they had before. The movers had just gotten their and they were bringing boxes into the big white house. Haley stood on the front lawn looking at it wishing that she could return to Tree Hill because she left something that belong to her. She left her heart with Nathan Scott and she was pretty sure that she would never get it back.

"Hello new girl," a girl said waving a hand in front of her face. "What are you zoning out on?"

"Huh, oh nothing," Haley said smiling before turning her attention to this brunette girl in front of her.

"I'm Brooke Davis, it's nice to meet ya neighbor," Brooke said hugging her.

"I'm Haley, Haley James," Haley said with a smile.

"We are going to be best friends I just know it," Brooke said clapping her hands. "Jake come meet the sexy girl who moved next door." Brooke yelled across the lawn.

"Jake?"

"We go to school together, he's cool," Brooke said smiling. "Almost as cool as me!"

"I think that I'm going to like it here," Haley said laughing as Brooke linked their arms together and took off towards a handsome guy shooting a basketball next door.

AN: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.


	2. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I AM REALLY GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. THIS CHAPTER IS NATHAN CENTRIC AND IT WILL GIVE YOU A LITTLE INSIGHT INTO HIS LIFE SO FAR.**_

_Chapter Two_

_Suddenly Everything Has Changed_

_Four Years Ago_

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested, that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested, that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist. Somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief ... and beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead._

Nathan sat on his floor against his bed throwing a tennis ball against his wall. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wished that he could close his eyes and just be some place else. The house was quite and he couldn't hear anything. He hadn't been home in months and yet here he was sitting on his bedroom floor wishing to be any place but here. The silence was killing him. He loved living in a dorm. There was always noise there.

He sat there all alone with nothing but his thoughts. If he would be on campus right now he would be anything but alone. The girls would be following his every move hoping that he would give them the time of day. The team would be right along the side of him watching his back. He was the big man on campus. He was their star athlete. They all looked at him like he was a God. He could pretty much do anything that he wanted and get away with it. That's just the way Duke's golden boy had it. When he was only a freshmen he won Duke the NCAA championship and was named MVP. Now in his sophomore year everyone looked at him like he was a God.

He loved everything about being a Blue Devil. His father used to him that he was born to be a blue devil. It was everything that he thought that it would be. He loved getting on the court and having all those fans cheer him on. That was his life, he was born for this. After he won the championship he had offers for so many different NBA teams. They all wanted him to drop out of college and sign with there organization. The money that they were trying to offer him just for signing was ridiculous.

He never had to pay for anything wherever he went there was always someone that gave it to him for free. He thought that it was so amazing that all he did was play basketball well and he was pretty much a God. His father always told him that this was what his life would be like. Play the game great and everyone will love you. His father was right. All he had to do was win and he was untouchable. Everyone knew of the great Nathan Scott.

"Nate I think that you should come and eat something man," the guy said opening Nathan's room door slightly and poking his head in. Nathan turned to look at the guy and then turned his attention back to the tennis ball.

"Uncle Coop I just want to be alone right now," Nathan said. He heard his door close as he caught the tennis ball. Putting his head down he shook it trying to hold his tears in. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to break down. His father would tell him that he was weak. A man would never cry. Never show that he was weak.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Picking up the piece of paper on his nightstand he looked at it one more time before folding it up and grabbing his keys. He really didn't care how he looked. Looking down at himself he was wearing his blue Duke shorts with his grey Duke shirt. Walking down the halls of his house he tried to be as quite as possible. He didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving. He had to do this. He had to do this on his own.

Getting in his blue Escalade he took off as fast as he could as he saw his uncle run out of the house. Driving down the streets of his home town he made his way to the interstate. He knew exactly where he was going. This was the first time in a long time that he even remembered driving without any music playing. He heard his cell phone ring and he hit the ignore button before tossing it in the passengers seat. He didn't want to talk.

He slowly parked his car as he reached his destination. He opened the piece of paper and read it again before getting out of his Escalade and walking around looking for the right building. He remembered how hard it was to get this information two days ago. He had to talk a lot before she gave him the address but he got it out of her. Looking up and realizing that he was at Carmichael hall he walked inside and started walking up the stairs. UNC was a beautiful school but Nathan couldn't picture going anywhere but Duke. Finally making it to room 203 he read the sign on the door and he couldn't help but smile. He knocked on the door two times before he heard someone say that they would be right there. The door opened but the person on the other end was shocked when they saw who it was standing there. Nathan knew that it was his fault the person didn't look happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Nathan?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in big brother," Nathan joked as he watched Lucas just stand there.

"So now were brothers?" Lucas asked. "After all these years of you wanting nothing to do with me?"

"Look Lucas can we just talk please?" Nathan begged. Lucas knew exactly why Nathan was there.

"Whatever," Lucas said walking into his room followed by his brother. "So what brings Dukes golden boy all the way down the UNC?"

"It's dad Luke," Nathan said looking down. "He um….passed away a few days ago. He had a heart attack," Nathan looked up and saw his brother looking blankly at him. Nathan remembered the exact moment that his coach stopped practice and pulled him aside telling him that his father was gone. He didn't even say anything, just left campus and drove straight home to see his mother.

"He's your dad not mine," Lucas said bitterly. "I have a dad and he's fine. You might know him as your uncle Keith."

"Lucas," Nathan started but was cut off.

"I already know and I don't care," Lucas said looking at his brother. "He never wanted anything to do with me and well he got his wish because I feel the same way about him. He means nothing to me and neither do you. We aren't brother's Nathan we just so happen to share Dan Scott's DNA and last name."

These words would have never even affected Nathan but now they did. He hated himself for the way he treated his brother growing up. Nathan thought about the last time he had spoken with his father. Dan had driven all the way to Duke a few weeks ago and found him at a party all drunk instead of practicing. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"You know what the last thing that he told me was?" Nathan said looking at his brother. Lucas just looked at him. "He said that if he would have picked you and Karen that he might actually have a son that he would be proud of." Lucas looked at his brother not really knowing what to say. He never had to deal with the Dan Scott that he heard horror stories about but Nathan did.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"I hate him. I hate that he's apart of me. I hate that I let him control me for most of my life but I won't anymore. I made so many mistakes Lucas. You being at the top. When I found out that we were brother's I hated you because that's what I thought that my dad wanted me to do and he did. If I wouldn't have let him control my life then maybe we could have been brother's growing up," Nathan looked up from the ground and looked at his brother.

"Maybe," Lucas said.

"I want that Lucas," Nathan said standing up. "I want us to be brothers. I want a second chance for us."

"Nathan I don't know if that's such a good idea," Lucas said looking up. "So much time has passed. I mean you hated me and I resented you because he chose you instead of me."

"It's the past Lucas," Nathan said. "Please I need to make this right. I need for us to try and be brothers. You have to give me a chance." Lucas thought about it for a minute. What could it hurt getting to know the guy? They were brothers after all and Nathan didn't seem like the arrogant jock that he was in high school.

"Okay we could try," Lucas said standing up and holding out his hand. Nathan took it in his before pulling Lucas into a hug. They both let go and looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us when we were younger," Nathan said.

"Just forget about it. It's the past right?" Lucas said smiling at him.

"Right," Nathan said. "There is one more thing though."

"What?"

"Dan had a heart condition called HCM and it turns out that it's genetic, so there's like a fifty percent chance that one of us could have it," Nathan said. "I made an appointment for me later today and I was wondering if you would come with me and get checked out. If one of us have it we need to get on medication to make sure that we're okay."

"So let me get this straight," Lucas said holding his hand up. "Dan wants nothing to do with me but there's a possibility that I have a heart disease from him. Thanks daddy you shouldn't have." Lucas said sarcastically putting his hand over his heart and looking down. Normally a person would look up when talking to the dead but Dan Scott would never even have a chance to get up there.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once," Nathan said. "But I would really like it if you could drive back to Tree Hill with me and we can know for sure."

"Okay Nathan," Lucas said shaking his head. "Let me just pack a bag and I'll meet you outside in front of the building."

"I know that you don't care but this means a lot to me Lucas," Nathan said before walking out of the room. Lucas packed a bag and grabbed his cell phone dialing a number.

_Hey loser!_

Hey I'm going back to Tree Hill of a few days.

_Is everything okay?_

Yeah just past finally catching up with me. I'll see ya when I get back.

_Be careful and don't feel bad about leaving on campus all alone._

I'll try not to see ya later Peyton.

_Later Luke!_

Walking out of his dorm he saw his brother talking to a group of girls. Lucas just shook his head, just like high school he thought as he looked at them. One minute he was writing a paper on Robert Frost and the next thing he knew he's riding back to his home town with his long lost brother.

"You want to play a game like twenty one questions?" Nathan said as he noticed Lucas looked bored. "You know as a way to get to know one another."

"Sure sounds cool," Lucas said. "I'll go first, what did it feel like when you hit the winning shot against Ohio State in the NCAA championship last year?"

"You watched that?" Nathan said turning to look at him for a second before turning his attention back on the road.

"Yeah, I mean even though I hated you. You're my brother ya know and maybe I was a little proud of you," Lucas said.

"I don't really know how I felt honestly," Nathan said. "I mean you think that when your dream comes true it will be like the happiest moment ever but I just didn't feel it. My turn, how did you feel when your mom married Uncle Keith?"

"I was happy for them," Lucas said with a smile. "It was a long time coming."

"Sorry I missed the wedding," Nathan said.

"It's cool," Lucas said. "What's your most prized possession?"

"Michel Jordan rookie card autographed," Nathan said smirking.

"Are you serious? How in the hell did you land that? Did daddy war bucks buy it for you?" Lucas asked.

"No! I got it for my seventeenth birthday," Nathan said. "What's your most prized possession?"

"My first novel," Lucas said. "I've been writing it since high school and I think that I'm just about done."

"Holly shit you wrote a book," Nathan said.

"Yeah that's what I want to do with my life Nate," Lucas said looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you want to do with your life little brother?"

"I guess it all depends on this heart test," Nathan said. "If I don't have it then I want to play pro ball but if I do have then I guess I'm going to have to find another dream."

"You know it's just like him to leave us with this," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I know right," Nathan said shaking his head. "Who is the most important person in the world to you besides your parents and now me of course?"

"That would have to be my bestfriend," Lucas said.

"What's his name?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at him and started laughing.

"Her name is Haley," Lucas said.

"Dude your best friends with a chick?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "Ever since we were six years old."

"Wow," Nathan said. "That's a long time to be friends with someone. Maybe I could meet her."

"She actually moved away when we were in high school," Lucas said looking out the window. "I talk to her every now and then."

"That sucks," Nathan said. "At least your bestfriend in high school wasn't Tim."

"Yeah I guess," Lucas said laughing. "Have you ever been in love before?" The car got silent and Lucas watched as Nathan's body tensed up.

"Once," Nathan said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Point taken," Lucas said holding up his hands.

"Okay best birthday you ever had?" Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"That would be my 11th birthday. Keith and my mom took me to a Bobcats game and we sent the whole weekend up there like a real family," Lucas said smiling at the memory. "What's your best birthday?"

"That would hands down go to my seventeenth birthday," Nathan said.

"Wow that old huh?" Lucas said.

"Yeah just….. something pretty amazing happened that night," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Like," Lucas said.

"How about we go to your next question? Do you have a girlfriend?" Nathan asked.

"No not at the moment," Lucas said. "You!"

"Like just one are how many are we talking," Nathan said smirking.

"Are you serious?" Lucas said laughing.

"I don't date Luke," Nathan said. "I just hook up."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lucas said laughing. They talked and got to know one another the rest of the way to Tree Hill. Lucas was surprised that after all the years of hating Nathan that they actually got along and had a lot of things in common. The arrived at the doctor's office and took the test that they needed and now they were waiting for the news.

"Does it actually take that long?" Nathan said pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Nathan sit down, your making me go crazy," Lucas said putting his head back on the chair. "Now please just relax. As soon as they get the results in they will come and tell us."

"It's been a couple of hours," Nathan said taking a seat.

"Just calm down little brother," Lucas said. "We are in this together." He held out his fist and Nathan bumped it with his before looking at the clock again. The doctor walked into the room with two folders as both boys stood up.

"Are those the results doctor?" Lucas said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it is," the doctor said. "We have run all the test and Lucas you do not have your father's condition." He closed the file as the two brothers hugged each other. He opened the other file. "Nathan I'm sorry son but it looks like you do have HCM." Nathan stood there frozen in place as he heard the doctor's words. Lucas put a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort. "I'd like to talk to you about the heart condition, medicine you will need, and make sure that you know everything there is to know about HCM." Nathan backed up until he fell into the chair behind him.

This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to play for any NBA team that he wanted, that was his dream. Every time he closed his eyes and pictured the future he was always a pro basketball player. Now all he saw was darkness. "Nate are you okay?" Lucas said bending down to look at his brother's face.

"My life is over," is all Nathan managed to get out.

AN: Please review. Next chapter will be present time. The chapter's will pretty much be from Haley are Nathan's point of view.


	3. You Gotta Go There to Come Back

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_Chapter Three_

_You Gotta Go There to Come Back_

_Present Day_

It was another typical Sunday for Haley as she sat at her piano playing a beautiful melody. Closing her eyes as her fingers hit the keys she mouth the words that came to her from feeling the music. Smiling that it was finally something that sounded good so wrote the lyrics down on a piece of paper. She had been working for Columbia Records for about a year now and she loved writing music. That's what she did. She wrote songs and they paid her to do so. She loved working for the label. She had written some pretty amazing songs that were high on the charts.

She looked around at her large apartment and noticed that Rachel didn't wash the dishes like she said that she would. Brooke didn't dust like she said that she would. Haley knew that if she didn't do these things that her two messy roommates would let their beautiful apartment look filthy. They always were like this. She had met Brooke when she moved to San Francisco at the end of her junior year. The instantly became best friends and did everything together. When they both got except to Stanford Haley was so happy that she would have her Tigger there through college.

After graduation the spent the summer in New York with there bestfriend Jake before heading off to college. That's where the both met Rachel. Haley had to admit at first she didn't really like her but after awhile the girl grows on you and soon they all started living together. Things didn't change after the girls graduated. Rachel and Brooke had started coming up with ideas to start a fashion company. After a few months they finally came up with Clothes over Bros. They both started designing clothes for their company and eventually everything took off from there. There clothing line was a huge success and they had boutiques in every major city.

Haley was certainly proud of them. She on the other hand had a degree in education but she never found a school that she wanted to teach at. She really didn't like the schools in LA. She was more of a small town kind of girl but Brooke and Rachel wouldn't here of her moving out. As soon as she would bring it up they would talk her out of it. Her old bestfriend from Tree Hill came to visit her and introduced her to her boyfriend. When Peyton told Chris that Haley was talented in music he hooked her up with his label and got her the job. They wanted her to record music and go on tour but Haley didn't want that kind of life. It just wasn't her. As much as she loved to sing, she didn't want all the attention and settled for just writing songs. She loved it when she would here one of her songs on the radio. It just made her feel so amazing at what she did.

After finishing writing the song that she and Chris had started a few days ago she went to pack her bags. They were going to Paris for four weeks. Brooke and Rachel had said yes right away. She made a call to Tree Hill and after a little convincing Peyton agreed to leave her night club Tric in the hands of Karen while she was away. Peyton and Chris had broken up a long time ago and Haley felt bad that she was still friends with Chris but they worked together it's not like it was by choice. After getting all of her clothes into her suite case and carrying it to the living room she took a look around her apartment before leaving and driving to the airport. Now here it was almost for weeks later and their trip was almost over.

She stood there looking at the artwork on the wall. It was one of the most beautiful paintings that she had ever seen in her entire life. The Louvre was crowed with tourist from all over the world. Looking up at the painting she wondered what the artist was thinking when he drew it. The colors were dark and the sky was so unbelievably beautiful.

"Man what I wouldn't give to have as much talent as van Gough did," Peyton said looking up dreamingly at the painting.

"Peyton what are you talking about your amazing?" Haley said tearing her eyes of the painting that she was mesmerized with moments ago.

"Thank you," Peyton said with a smile. "But my work could never make it in here."

"Are you ladies done yet," Brooke said holding her hands on her waist letting them know that she was serious. "We have been her since this morning and it is almost four o'clock. Now we are leaving in two days and I want to have some fun before we go back. My engagement party is in three days so I just want to have a little fun before I announce to the world that I'm taken."

"B. Davis relax," Haley said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulders. "Now we have been here for four weeks now and we have had nothing but fun." She looked over at Peyton and smiled before looking back at Brooke. "If you are that nervous about announcing your engagement then maybe you are just not ready. I mean this is a big step for you."

"Ha-ley," Brooke whined. "It's not that it's just that I'm moving a million miles away from my home. I'm leaving my family behind. Not to mention that the wedding is in like four months."

"They why did you agree to move Tigger?" Haley said. She loved Brooke to death but the girl was a total girl about everything. "You guys don't have to rush things. I mean you only met him like last summer. It's okay if you don't want to get married right away he will understand."

"That's not it tutor girl. I want to marry him because I love him," Brooke said. "He's more close to his family than I am to mine and I would do anything for him you guys know that so that's why I said that I would move."

"Brooke then what's the problem?" Peyton said. She had met Brooke Davis when she took one of her trip out to see Haley a few years ago. The girls hit it off and Haley was happy that two of her best friends were now friends. She missed Peyton and she was so happy when she came to visit.

"Nothing," Brooke said shaking her head. "I just want to have as much fun as I can with my three best friends before my life forever changes and I won't be single fun Brooke Davis. I'll be hott married Brooke. And no offense to you two art nerds but this place does nothing for me."

"That's why we told you not to come," Haley said hitting her playfully on the arm. "You should have gone with Rachel."

"But I didn't want to miss any of the hott French guys," Brooke said as her eyes followed a guy that had just passed in front of them. "Besides me and her are just alike and well sometimes I want to just kick her ass."

"Hey now like we said before you can look all you want but no touching," Peyton said moving her head back to face them.

"I do love to look," Brooke said with a smile. "Now can we please leave you guys have been dragging me to all these old boring museums the whole trip."

"Hey all we have been doing is shopping," Haley said.

"Man Bitch is all about being a Brooke in Paris," Peyton said smiling.

"Well played P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a smirk. "Now it's time to party. We are going back to the hotel and getting dressed in our finest clothes and then we are going to that party that hot guy was telling Haley about."

"No way Brooke," Haley said holding up her hands. "That guy totally freaked me out."

"You never know tutor girl he could be your soul mate," Brooke said linking arms with both girls. "Now let's find Rachel before she get's kicked out of another place here again and they band all of us from France."

"I don't know why you two dragged her along," Peyton said shaking her head. "She hasn't done anything with us since we got here. She just likes to party and might I add that she is such a slut."

"We know," both of the other girls said at the same time as they made it back to there hotel. They arrived back at the hotel and got ready for a night on the town.

"Haley will you please loosen up for one night and have a little fun. Hook up with a hot French guy. Live a little," Brooke whined as she did her make up.

"Sure I'll have sex with a complete stranger just to make you happy Tigger," Haley said sarcastically.

"Brooke you know Hales doesn't do anything wild," Peyton said smiling at her.

"I do too," Haley defended herself.

"Please tutor girl in all the years that I have known and loved you, you have only done one thing that was a little spontaneous," Brooke said.

"What would that be?" Peyton said looking on.

"It's nothing," Haley said suddenly really not wanting Peyton to know.

"I don't think so," Brooke said smirking. "It was like three weeks after she moved. I got her a little drunk and we went to get tattoos. I couldn't believe it but she actually got one."

"You're joking," Peyton said laughing as Haley's face got red.

"Tigger!"

"What did you get Hales?" Peyton asked. She had never thought that innocent Haley James would do anything like this.

"A stupid random number on her ass," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "I got this!" She unzipped her jeans and showed Peyton the Chinese symbol.

"Hales your turn," Peyton said standing up and walking up to her.

"Fine," Haley said turning around and raising up her shirt and showing her the number.

"23?" Peyton said looking at her. "Why did you get 23?"

"Because that's how many minutes it took me to pick a number," Haley lied.

"What's up bitches?" Rachel said storming into the hotel room. "I hooked up this totally hot guy last night."

"You," Peyton said rolling her eyes. "I'm shocked."

"Bite me!" Rachel said.

"Enough! You too have been at each other's throat's the entire trip. Please just stop and be nice," Haley said.

"She started it," Rachel said. "Now what are we doing tonight?"

"Are who are you doing tonight," Peyton said causing her and Brooke to laugh as Haley gave them a death glare.

"To some party," Haley said smiling at her. "Now get your fat ass dressed so we won't be late."

"Bossy much," Brooke said smiling as Rachel took off to take a shower.

A few hours later they were in the club dancing on one another. The guys were looking at them from every direction. All four of them knew that they could have any guy that they wanted in the room.

"I need a break," Haley said before walking towards the bar. Living with Brooke and Rachel she had to learn how to party like them and more importantly to enjoy it. She ordered a water and waited as the bartender said something in French and then walked away.

"You American," a guy said from behind her. Haley turned around and saw a very sexy man standing in front of her. He had blonde hair and green eyes and he looked like he just stepped out of a magazine.

"Yes and I see that you are," Haley said smiling.

"I'm Ryan and you are?" He said holding out his hand.

"Not interested," Haley said before turning around and grabbing her water before walking away leaving the guy standing there. She found a seat and saw that her friends were making there way to her.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel said taking a seat.

"What?" Haley said innocently.

"That hot guy," Brooke said pointing to him. "He was hitting on you and you just walked away."

"He's not my type," Haley said.

"What sexy is not your type?" Rachel said.

"Haley in all the years that I've known you, you only had a few boyfriends and you never even just hooked up with someone," Brooke said.

"She's right Hales," Peyton said.

"Look I'm not like you guys okay. No offense but I don't take sex lightly. I believe that you should be in love with someone before you sleep with them," Haley said looking away from their daggering eyes.

"You never even try with guys though Hales," Brooke said. "A million guys hit on you each time we go out and you always just walk away."

"How are you going to fall in love if you don't give anyone a chance?" Peyton said.

"I don't think that this is any of your business what I do! So I don't date big deal. I like my life just fine thank you. I don't need a guy to drool over me are have meaningless one night stands," Haley said before realizing it.

"We just don't want you to end up alone," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"Guys thank you for worrying about me. I love you all of it but I'm 23 okay, you are acting like I'm about to be 40 are something," Haley said. "When I find a guy that I want, you'll all be the first to know. Now I'm going to go dance with that sexy guy over there. He's been staring at me all night and I think that I'll go talk to him." Before any of them could say anything she walked off. They saw her grab the guys hand and bring him to the dance floor before she began to grind on him.

"I'm so proud," Rachel said holding a hand over her heart as she watched Haley do something that she didn't want to do.

Two days later the four girls were on a non stop flight to Tree Hill. Brooke and Rachel looked threw magazines as Peyton and Haley read a book. Haley didn't know how Rachel and Brooke both got into Stanford and graduated. The plane landed and this was the first time since Haley moved that she was back in Tree Hill. They all got off the plane and went get their luggage. Haley jumped when she heard Brooke squeal. She turned towards the noise and saw Brooke running into her fiancé arms.

"Broody I missed you so much," Brooke said kissing him.

"We are getting married ladies and gentlemen!" Lucas shouted into the airport. Haley smiled as she seen them. It had been a few months since she seen Lucas and ever since he met Brooke he had been busy with falling in love and all. They hadn't really spent too much time together since she moved away all those years ago. But no matter what happened in their lives they were best friends for life. Lucas noticed Haley walking towards them and he opened his arms as she hugged him.

"I've missed you buddy," Haley said holding him tight.

"Haley James you have no idea," Lucas said picking her up and twirling her around making her laugh.

"Now let's get this engagement party on the road," Brooke said looking at them. "We need everything perfect for tomorrow night."

"Hey everything has already been taking care of," Lucas said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said.

"Well Jake flew down last week and he and a couple of my people helped out with everything," Lucas said with a smile. "Let's just get you ladies to Peyton's house so you can get some rest because tomorrow we are going to party."

"When am I going to meet your parents Luke?" Brooke said nervously.

"Tomorrow cheery," Lucas said picking up her bags.

"Brookie I told you that they are just great," Haley said as they began to walk out of the airport.

"That's easy for you to say you've been best friends since you were little," Brooke said with a pout.

"Brooke we promise that they will love you," Peyton said smiling.

"I don't want your opinion either," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"They are going to hate you," Rachel said smirking.

"I hate you," Brooke said hitting her on the arm. "I like Haley and Peyton's answer better."

"Just relax baby," Lucas said loading her bags into the car. "Felix, Chase, and Chris will be her first thing in the morning. You ladies can stay at Peyton's tonight and she will drive you to Tric for the party tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," all the girls said at the same time. Lucas drove them to Peyton's house. Haley looked out the window at everything that she had forgotten over the years. She heard Lucas telling them that they just passed up his mom's café. They turned the corner and Haley found her eyes pulling to a certain someone's house. She hadn't heard anything about him in all these years. She wondered what he was doing, where he lived, if he ever thought about her, and if he remembered their few hours together because she knew that she thought about it often.

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. What's coming up

-Lucas will introduce his brother to his bestfriend


	4. We Might As Well Be Strangers

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_**Quote of the Day: **_

_**Ross**__**: It sprayed me before I even got to 3 Mississippi.  
**__**Tanning Salon Employee**__**: Mississippi? I said count to 5.  
**__**Ross**__**: Mississippilessly?**_

_**Ross: I'm an 8!**_

_**Ross**__**: I went to that tanning place your wife suggested.  
**__**Chandler**__**: Was that place ... the sun?**_

_**Chandler**__**: Stop staring at my wife's legs. No, no. Stop staring at your sister's legs!**_

_Chapter Four_

_We Might As Well Be Strangers _

Nathan woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. Quickly slamming his hand down on the snooze button he turned to his side. Today's the big day he thought. His big brother was announcing to everyone that he was engaged to fashion designer Brooke Davis. Nathan had never even met her but he did see a picture that his brother carried around in his wallet and she was hott. He often teased Lucas about it but it never bothered his brother. He didn't want to get up. He spent all day yesterday helping Lucas decorate Tric like he was a woman are something. In fact Lucas had him running around for the last week for this stupid party. Like he didn't have better things to do like run his business. Nathan with the help of his mother started up Scott Construction. It was hard for him at first but he put everything that he had into it. He was his job and his business was very important to him. To him it's all he had. Scott Construction was very successful in Tree Hill and they found themselves always busy. He was lucky that he had good employees that he could trust in his absence. They always took care of the business when the owner wasn't there which wasn't too often.

After Nathan had found out that he had HCM he lost himself. He didn't know what he would do with his life. He grew up knowing that basketball would always be there and just like that it was gone. In one day his life was forever changed. Lucas was there threw it all and Nathan really needed him. He left Duke a few weeks after he found out and went back home to Tree Hill. No one knew why Duke's star player suddenly up and left and Nathan wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want people to know about his heart condition. He didn't want anyone's pity. His family and close friends were the only one's that knew and he wanted to keep it that way. Tree Hill was a pretty small town and Nathan loved that. He wasn't the same arrogant jock that went to Tree Hill High. Now he was respected around town.

Finally getting out of bed he went straight for the shower. Getting out he put on a pair of boxer's before walking back to his room only to find his dog Duke waiting for him. Lucas had bought him Duke two years ago saying that he needed someone to live with. Nathan didn't like the golden retriever at first but the dog definitely grew on him. He smiled as Duke walked up to him and sat by his feet. "Yeah, yeah your food is coming!" Duke barked two times as Nathan headed for his closet. His mornings were always the same. Unlike in college where he would still be asleep from the night before parting. Changing into a simple pare of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking into his kitchen he grabbed the dog food before putting it in Duke's bowl. "Eat up!" He watched as the food was gone seconds later. He ran his fingers threw his hair before grabbing his keys and walking out of his house.

Getting into his silver Dodge 4x4 he took off for Karen's Café. Driving down the streets of Tree Hill was something that Nathan could do with his eyes closed. He finally arrived and parked his truck before making his way to the door. Lucas had told him to meet him and his future bride there for breakfast. As much as Nathan wanted to meet Brooke he didn't want to be up this early but leave it to Lucas to schedule something that would inconvenience his brother. Walking into the café he noticed his brother's smile as he laughed at something Brooke was saying. Nathan couldn't help but be happy for him. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Lucas.

"Lucas please tell me that this is not your brother because if so then the wedding is off," Brooke said once she noticed the raven haired cutie walking their way.

"Then call the wedding off baby because this is Nathan Scott in the flesh," Nathan said with a smirk standing in front of their table.

"Sit your ass down cowboy," Lucas said before turning his attention back to Brooke. Nathan sat down across from them and looked on. "Pretty girl what's the problem?"

"Well Lucas didn't tell me that you were good looking," Brooke said turning her attention to Nathan. "Jeeze Broody just a little warning would have been nice. Anyway it's very nice to meet you. Lucas talks about you all the time."

"Funny when he's with me he talks about you all the time," Nathan said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl that's been keeping by brother on the west coast all the time."

"Now that you two have met," Lucas said. "Brooke I want you to know that Nathan will be building our home as soon as you decided what kind off house you want."

"Oh that's right you work in construction," Brooke said smiling. "This is so cool. But I don't want to think about that right now. We have a big party today and we are going to have a hell of a good time."

"So where's Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Nice," Brooke said looking up. "You and P. Sawyer getting it on?"

"Yeah right," Lucas said placing down his orange juice. "They hate each other. Well it's more like Peyton hates him. Anyways they are like always fighting and getting on each other's nerves for any little thing. I swear it's like they are brother and sister. Just wait until you are with them at the same time, you'll see." Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"That about cover's it," Nathan said smirking. Ever since Peyton and Lucas moved back to Tree Hill Nathan was a constant person in their lives. Peyton never forgave Nathan for the way he acted towards her and her friends in high school so they were always fighting.

"So are you dating anyone because…."

"Brooke before you say anything there's something that I need to say. Nathan, do you remember the conversation that I had with you about Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"How can I forget?" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"What," Brooke said suddenly intrigued. "Tell me!"

"That she is off limits and if I try anything with her then he will kill me yadda, yadda," Nathan said looking at her.

"Broody a little harsh don't ya think?" Brooke asked.

"No I don't. Now the same thing goes for Haley," Lucas said.

"So I finally get to meet the bestfriend that you don't shut up about," Nathan said smiling.

"Like I was saying, she is more off limits than Peyton is, not that she would even give you the time of day," Lucas said.

"Hey," Nathan tried to defend himself. "I'll tell you the same thing I said when you told me not to do anything with Peyton, what if she's the one?"

"She's not the one for you Nate," Lucas said. "In fact you don't really strike me as a guy that has a one. Now she is like a sister to me and I love her so much, I don't want you sleeping with her and breaking her heart. So you are forbidden to look at her in any sexual way. She is completely off limits."

"Alright you have my word that I won't do anything but if she is the one then it will be your fault for forbidding me to pursue her," Nathan said putting his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry hotshot but he's got a point," Brooke said shaking her head. "She's just not your type of girl; I should know she is also my bestfriend too."

"How do you know what my type girl is?" Nathan said offended.

"I don't but I do know that she won't be your type," Brooke said. "Sorry, it's just she's not like us you know."

"I probably won't like her anyway," Nathan said. "I mean if she's best friends with you then there must be something wrong with her."

"Now Rachel you can have," Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah she will be the one for you," Brooke said. "Hell she's the one for everyone who's looking for a good time."

"Nathan already found and lost his one isn't that right little brother?" Lucas said smiling at Nathan.

"Okay now I need to hear this," Brooke said looking between the two.

"It's nothing really," Nathan said. He didn't like talking about it but somehow Lucas got the story out of him.

"It is too," Lucas said before turning back to Brooke.

"This is like an engagement present," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Luke…."

"He found her in his room on his 17th birthday," Lucas started but Nathan cut him off.

"I can tell the story," Nathan said. "Anyway I had gone up stairs to get away from Theresa and there she was standing in my room. She was so beautiful I couldn't breathe. She literally took my breath away. I asked her what she was doing there and she said that she had a present for me. Before I knew what was happening she was taking off my shirt and kissing me. I couldn't control myself. I fell in love with her the moment her lips touched mine. We made love then fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up the next morning she was gone. She left a present and a note. I tired to find her but it was like she disappeared into thin air."

"What was her name?" Brooke asked.

"She wouldn't tell me," Nathan said sadly.

"What was on the note?" Brooke said really wanting to know.

"He won't even let me read it," Lucas said looking at him. "If you ask me I think that it was just a dream he had."

"Awe but it's so romantic," Brooke said smiling. "It's so sad that you never found her!"

"Can we please stop talking about it now," Nathan said clearly hurt by the subject.

"Yeah he also get's this way when we talk about his 'dream' girl," Lucas said looking at Brooke. The table grew silent.

"Can we order now," Nathan said holding his stomach. "Lucas here hasn't been feeding me for days. He's all about everything has to be perfect for the party. I can't let Brooke down. Nathan we don't have time to eat the girls will be back from France in two days."

"Broody that's so sweet," Brooke said kissing him.

"Hey can we keep the PDA to a minimum," Nathan said.

"That coming from you is a joke," Lucas said laughing.

"How's so?" Nathan asked.

"You almost had sex with that blonde head in the bar a couple of weeks ago," Lucas said as Brooke started laughing.

"That was a great night," Nathan said smirking as he thought about it.

"Pig," Brooke said slapping him on the arm.

"We just met and already are you're hitting on me," Nathan joked.

"Shut up and order your food smarty pants," Lucas said as the waitress walked up. They ate breakfast and talked. Nathan found that he really liked Brooke. She was funny and totally into herself and Nathan could see the person he used to be when she talked about some of the things she had done in the past.

"Well I have got to head down to the office," Nathan said standing up. "Brooke it was great meeting you."

"Wait I thought that you were taking the day off? What about the party Nathan?" Lucas asked looking up.

"Relax Luke I will be there," Nathan said hitting fist with him before taking off.

"Rachel is going to like him a lot," Brooke said smirking watching him walk off.

"Hey don't check out my brother," Lucas said looking at her.

"Don't worry Broody you're the only Scott I want," Brooke said before kissing him again.

Nathan drove past the dock's and made his way to his work. He walked inside and found his receptionist on the phone. He walked into this office and took a seat at his desk before looking threw some files that had been placed there.

"Hey dawg how's it hanging?" Tim said waking into Nathan's office.

"Just ask how it is going Tim," Nathan said shaking his head. "I don't know why I gave you this job?" Truth is he felt bad for him. Tim wasn't the smartest tool in the toolbox so to speak. Tim got the job about a year ago on a few conditions. He never did jobs on his own and he never was left alone. Nathan knew that if Tim was left alone then they would get sued for god knows what.

"Anyway shouldn't you be getting ready for the engagement party for Pucas?" Time said taking a seat.

"Tim how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling my brother that," Nathan said looking at him.

"Sorry boss man," Tim said standing up and walking for the door.

"Tim wait," Nathan said throwing down the file. "You coming to the party right."

"You mean your inviting me?" Tim asked smiling.

"Yeah you're my bestfriend and Lucas wouldn't mind if you came," Nathan said. Tim walked out of his office and Nathan couldn't help but shake his head. Tim was the same Tim Smith from high school in fact Nathan couldn't picture Tim any other way.

He stayed at the house for a few hours and then drove home to get ready for the engagement party at Tric where he was ready to hook up with this Rachel girl and see what all the fuss was about this Haley James.

* * *

"Wear the light blue one," Peyton said putting the dress in front of Haley. The girls had woken up late because they were so tired from the plane ride. They found a note from Brooke saying that she went with Lucas eat breakfast and she would be back later. "It will look really good on you."

"Okay," Haley said taking the dress and walking to the bathroom. "It is better than the red slutty one Rachel picked out for me." Haley was used to her two roommates trying to make her wear clothes that she wouldn't normally wear. Every time they would go out Haley would find what they wanted her to wear already out on her bed. The clothes that they chose did get her a lot of attention and she always wanted to kick their asses but she never said anything. They worked in the fashion industry and they knew what the hell they were doing.

"How do I look?" Rachel said looking at herself up and down.

"Like a slut," Peyton said not even looking at her.

"You would know wouldn't you," Rachel said smiling at herself. She really didn't like Peyton. She loved fighting with her though. It pleased her that she could bother someone so much.

"Ladies please not today," Haley said poking her head out of the bathroom. "I just don't feel like playing ringmaster. Now please get along at least for today. Our best friends are announcing their engagement can you please just put aside your differences?"

"Alright," Rachel said glaring at Peyton.

"I can't make any promises," Peyton said smiling.

"Just get your fat ass dressed," Rachel said putting on her makeup. Haley couldn't believe that they couldn't get along. She finished getting ready and made her way out of the bathroom. "You look hott James!"

"You look beautiful Hales!" Peyton said looking at her.

"Thank you," Haley said smiling picking up her purse. "Rachel are you going to be alright here waiting for Brooke because we have to meet Chris like now."

"Wait! Why are you meeting Chris?" Rachel said looking at them.

"Brooke wants us to sing a song," Haley said. "So we are just going to make sure that everything is set up. And I really want to check out Peyton's club before people start to show up."

"Okay sluts see ya there," Rachel said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"When I get home tonight all of my things will be gone," Peyton said as they made their way downstairs. Haley looked at her and laughed. "I'm telling you, last night she was looking around and asking all kinds of questions."

"So basically she was casing the place," Haley said with a straight face before bursting into laugher.

"You laugh now but if we get here tonight and anything is missing I'm holding you responsible," Peyton said pointing a finger at her before getting into the car. Haley continued to laugh as they made their way to Tric. Everything was just like she remembered it and she couldn't wait to visit Karen's Café. It was one of her favorite places in the world. "So this is my club!" They walked up the stairs to the door. They walked inside and Haley just looked around.

"It's nice," Haley said smiling. "Brooke is going to love how Lucas decorated the place." There were red balloons everywhere. There was a banter with their names across it. They had red roses on every table. On the stage were pictures blown up of the two of them together.

"It's beautiful," Peyton said looking around. "Who would have thought that Luke would end up marrying your college roommate?"

"Not me for sure," Haley said laughing. "But once they met that was it. They were crazy about each other."

"I know I'm so happy for them," Peyton said smiling.

"Looking hott as hell ladies," Chris said walking up. "Which one of you wants to get on the Chris Keller express? Peyton you know you want another ride."

"In your dreams Keller," Peyton said walking past him. "The ride last time was fast enough."

"Chris leave her alone," Haley said hitting him. "Is everything ready for us?"

"Yes, relax Haley," Chris said smirking. "You want the Keller to give you a massage?"

"If those hands come anywhere near me you won't be able to play that guitar of yours," Haley said pointing to his hands before walking in the direction of Peyton.

* * *

Nathan walked into Tric and the place was packed. He was late as usual but it wasn't his fault. Duke had hid his keys and it took forever to find them. Looking around he didn't notice anyone that he knew. They most all be Brooke's friends. He made it to the bar and grabbed a water.

"Hey you made it," Jake said walking up to him. Nathan turned to look at him looking him up and down.

"You're Jake right," Nathan said just remembering his name. He had been in town for like a week helping them with planning the party. He was Brooke's bestfriend and Nathan thought that he was alright.

"Yeah," Jake said as they shook hands. "Now if you will excuse me I have a beautiful girl waiting for me to dance." With that Jake walked away leaving Nathan all alone. That is until his brother walked up to him.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

"Where the hell have you been? The party started like 30 minutes ago!"

"Luke chill! I couldn't find my truck keys," Nathan said before taking another sip of his water. "Did your mom and Keith meet Brooke yet?"

"Yeah," Lucas said smiling. "They love her!"

"That's so great man," Nathan said smiling. Nathan pointed at Brooke walking towards them to let his brother know.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime_

"This party is so amazing," Brooke said hugging Lucas. "Thank you guys so much for everything. I love you so much Lucas!"

"I love you too pretty girl," Lucas said kissing her.

"I need to talk to Haley do you know where she is?" Brooke said looking at him.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

"I think I saw her dancing with Jake," Lucas said looking onto the dance floor. "Let's go find her. I want her to meet Nathan."

"Just look for the halo," Nathan said sarcastically.

"What?" Brooke said confused.

"I mean she's so perfect right," Nathan said looking at them. "Everyone is always saying what an amazing person she is and all."

"You better be nice man," Lucas said glaring at him.

"Don't worry," Nathan said holding up his hands.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"You are such an ass Nate," Lucas said as they started walking in the crowd of people. "I see Jake." Lucas said leading the further into the crowd. Nathan noticed the guy Jake dancing with a girl. He couldn't see her face but she looked good from behind. They got closer and he heard Jake laughing at something the girl must have said. "Hales there's someone that I want you to meet!" Lucas said as he walked right up to them.

"Sure Luke," Haley said before turning around and coming face to face with none other than Nathan Scott. She wanted to say something, anything but the words wouldn't come out. What was he doing here? Why didn't anyone tell her that he was coming so she could have been ready for this? A million things were running threw her mind. Nathan couldn't breathe. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. This was her; after all those years thinking that he would never see her again she was finally standing right in front of him. Looking into her eyes now he fell in love with her all over again.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime_

"Nathan this is my bestfriend, the one and only Haley James. Hales this is my brother Nathan," Lucas said standing on the side of the two. Nathan had never been more hurt by words in his life his girl was really his brothers. Suddenly everything about the night that they shared was so clear to Nathan. She was his brother's bestfriend that's why she didn't give her name. His brother's voice suddenly ran threw his head as he just looked at her. _She's off limits!_

"Okay somebody say something!" Brooke said looking on. This broke Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Hales are you okay you're shaking?" Lucas said looking at her hands. She looked up at him and smiled as she put her hands together trying to make them stop.

"It's nice to finally meet you Haley James! Lucas talks about you all the time," Nathan said in a soft voice as he held out his hand for her to shake. She looked down at it before shaking it. Once their hands touched a spark shot threw both their bodies.

"Excuse me," Haley said softly before pulling her hand away and walking away from the crowd of people. He didn't remember her and their amazing night together. It's not like she expected him too, it just hurt that he didn't remember.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that you were a dick to in high school," Peyton said before pulling Felix back to the dance floor. Nathan stood there watching his brother and Brooke run off to find the only girl that he ever loved as Peyton's words stung him hard.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

AN: Thanks so much for the great reviews; I'm so happy that you like the story. Please let me know if you like this chapter. That song was "More Than Anyone" by Gavin Degraw!


	5. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Chloe****: This guy can fly? God, Clark, you got to get on that one.**

AN: I am so sorry that it's been a while for this story and all my other ones. It's just that I'm in the middle of moving to my new house and with school and work I don't really have a lot of time. I promise that I will try to update my other stories ASAP. I used someone else's song as Haley's in this chapter. Also for those of you that watch Prison Break, can you believe what they did to Sara? I'm still in denial about that whole situation.

_Chapter Five_

_The Trick Is To Keep Breathing_

Haley rushed through the crowds of people in Tric looking for anywhere to hide. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest and she was having trouble catching her breath. Her hands were still shaking and she could still feel Nathan's touch lingering on her skin. She hadn't felt anything like this since she last seen him. Never had a man made her react in this way. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She hated that he still had this affect on her after all these years. It shouldn't have surprised her that he didn't remember her. It was Nathan Scott after all and he had been with more women than he could handle. Haley knew this and she hated that it upset her. Walking past a group of girls she was on the brink of tears when she saw Chase waving to her.

She had met Chase through Brooke in college. They were in the same lit class and were teamed up for a project. Chase had hit it off really well with Brooke so she decided to take him home one night to meet her girls. Haley was pissed when they barged into her room giggling, and breaking her away from studying. They had a great time that night talking and drinking. It was fun and Haley couldn't believe that a guy other than Lucas could be cool enough to hang out with. After he had left the next morning Rachel made a bet saying that she could hook up with him before they did but Haley certainly wasn't interested. Sure Chase was a great catch she just wasn't ready for anything serious. So Rachel and Brooke started their ridiculous game of seducing Chase. Two months later they were both shocked when Chase admitted that he had feelings for her and not the other two. Surprisingly that didn't end his friendship with the girls. Eventually he and Brooke did hook up a few times before realizing that they were just friends and he had been stuck being friends with them since.

She really didn't feel like talking to him so she turned the other way and headed backstage. Peyton had shown her around earlier and she still remembered her way around. Reaching the back dressing room she rushed in and closed the door shut behind her. Leaning her head against the door she felt her tears falling from her eyes. Only he could make her cry over something stupid. As much as she loved him she hated him even more. She hated him for not loving her back. He didn't even know anything about her. He didn't know the simple things like her favorite food or color. Hell he didn't even know her name up until a few minutes ago. Being in love with Nathan was something that Haley hadn't expected and it certainly did a number on her heart. He was the only guy that she ever cried over, the only guy that made her heart ache, the only guy that made her feel alive.

Feeling the tears slide down her cheeks she wondered why he was even here. When she left Tree Hill Lucas and Nathan hated each other. In fact they never said one word to the other. They ignored the mere presence of each other in their small town. So after all these years why was he at his brother's engagement party now. Did he and Lucas become friends? Did they see each other everyday? This questions were running threw her mind and she had no idea what the answer's were. She knew that she and Lucas had drifted apart over the years and she hated that but why wouldn't he tell her something this big. A simple me and Nathan are cool now would have been nice. He had never brought up his brother in any conversation as far as Haley could remember.

She felt like the room was closing in on her. She found a brown bag and started to breath into it. She sat under a dressing table to try and calm herself. She heard footsteps growing closer and it made her heart pound in her chest more. Was it Nathan?

"Hales are you okay?" Lucas asked as him and Brooke finally found her. She was sitting under the dressing table with a brown bag breathing in and out. She looked up as they kneeled down so that they could see her. Brooke looked very concerned while Lucas on the other hand just looked plain confused.

"Tutor girl tells us what's wrong?" Brooke said grabbing her hand. Haley continued to blow into the brown bag while trying to figure what she was going to say. She released the brown bag from her mouth and looked at Lucas.

"Luke when I left you and Nathan didn't even talk so why is he here and why are you all of a sudden calling him your brother?" Haley said very quickly. She didn't need Brooke or Lucas knowing about her feelings. Lucas was about to open his mouth to answer when she started talking again. "I mean are you guys like brother's now and why didn't you tell me because I think that this is something really huge and you should have told me being your bestfriend and all….."

"Haley you're rambling," Brooke said knowing that her bestfriend was nervous.

"Right sorry," Haley said registering Brooke's words and thinking at it would be better if she didn't say anything more she closed her mouth and looked at Lucas anxiously waiting for his answer.

Lucas let out a slight chuckle as he watched her. "We started talking a few years ago and now not only are we brothers but we are best friends also." His words were true and he could tell that she was registering what he had just said. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it's just that when we do talk, I just miss you so much that I forget about everything else." This made Brooke's smile grow into mega status as she heard her future husband being sweet.

"Broody," Brooke said kissing his cheek. Lucas had a slight smile on his face as he turned to Brooke. He wasn't lying about what he told Haley. It's not like he was trying to keep it from her it just always slipped his mind. "That was just so sweet!"

"Yeah Luke I'm sorry for overreacting," Haley said as she found her composure. "I always knew that if you two put away your differences then you would become brothers. I'm so happy for the both of you!" Haley leaned forward wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"And Hales no worries Luke here had already told Nathan that you are off limits," Brooke said with a smile. Haley pulled away from Lucas's embrace as the words sunk in. "But we so totally gave the green light on Rach so they will probably hook up!" Haley felt a pain in her heart at these words. For Brooke being her bestfriend she certainly knew how to break Haley's heart. She did the only thing that she could think of in that moment.

"I think it's great," Haley said a little too over excited. "I mean they are just perfect for each other. This is so great, and knowing Rachel like I do then she will sleep with him tonight and before we know it they will be getting married." Brooke saw the flash of sadness and fear rush threw Haley's eyes as she said this. "This is just so perfect."

"Well all I care about is you being okay," Lucas said rubbing his hand over her right cheek. "You can tell us if something is bothering you. You know that right?"

"I'm great," Haley said with a fake smile. The boy she loved her whole life was about to sleep with her roommate. "I mean why wouldn't I be?" She stood up and turned to the mirror. She could do this. She could hide her feelings for him, she had been doing a pretty good job of that her whole life. Hell she even had gotten used to the fact that no on would ever know how she felt about him. "I'm off to find Felix. He owes me a dance." And with that she was gone.

To say that Brooke was thrown for a loop with this situation was an understatement. She knew Haley and this was not her. Something was obviously wrong. The question was what? Lucas watched as the door closed and he turned his attention back to Brooke. "Let's get back to our guest pretty girl!"

"As you wish," Brooke said slapping his butt before they made it to the door. She was just about to walk threw it when she saw the pictures hanging right next to the door. She smiled as she saw Lucas and Peyton standing next to the Tric sign. There was one of the two of them with Haley when they were younger and then there was one with boys playing basketball. "I didn't know you were on your high school basketball team."

"I wasn't," Lucas said looking at the pictures. "This is a picture of Nathan winning the state championship our senior year. He begged Peyton for three months to put it up." Brooke didn't catch anything that Lucas said after Nathan's name was said. The only thing in her mind was the number 23 printed on the back of his jersey.

2323232323232323232323232323

Nathan watched as people smiled all around him. They were dancing and having a good time but not him. No his thoughts were on Haley James. That's right after all those years of pinning over her he finally knew her name. Before when he heard the name it did nothing for him. Haley was just the name of his brother's bestfriend. Now it was Haley the girl that he was in love with and he couldn't have.

Where the hell did the three of them run off too? It felt like hours waiting for them to walk out of the back room when in reality it was only like 10 minutes.Why did she run away? He thought about going back there but that wouldn't help matters. He was the reason she ran in the first place. He noticed Peyton dancing with Jake and all it did was make him remember about her words earlier. _Looks like I'm not the only one that you were a dick to in high school! _She went to school with him. How could he have been so stupid of course she went to school with him and he was too blinded to see her? He didn't even notice her. Peyton was right he was a dick. No wonder she ran away.

When he was growing up his father always told him not to want for anything. For all of his life he lived by just that. He never wanted anything because he already had everything. That was until her. She was the first thing that he wanted, the only thing he ever wanted. Now thinking about it he knew he couldn't have her. He gave Lucas his word. Still it's hard wanting something so bad and knowing that you will never have it.

He saw her walk out from backstage from across the room. Everything around him became blurry as he focused his eyes on her. All the people around him just faded away and she was the only thing that he could see. It was like he was watching her in slow motion and he could hear his heart beating slowly in his chest. He was thankful that he took his medicine before he left the house because he was sure that watching her move could cause his heart to fail. She was so beautiful he had to close his mouth to keep from drooling. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he never acted this way. Haley James definitely had a hold on him.

He watched as she walked up to the guy that Peyton was dancing with earlier and lead him to the dance floor where she began dancing with him. Nathan felt his jaw tightened as the guy put his hands on her waist and pull her closer to him. His fists on instinct balled up and it took every fiber of his being not to kill the guy. This guy shouldn't be touching her like this. Nathan felt someone walk right next to him and he glanced over to find Brooke smiling up at him. She turned her face looking in the direction that he was a few seconds ago and saw Haley laughing at Felix.

"So are they together?" Nathan asked watching as his jealous got the better of him. "I mean it looks like they are together." Brooke wanted to laugh at his cracking voice. Playing along she finally spoke.

"Who? Haley and Felix? God no," Brooke said giggling. "I mean don't get me wrong Felix has been in love with Haley since college but they never dated." Brooke saw Nathan's body relax a little but he never moved his eyes from the two dancing. "It's funny how ironic our conversation was this morning!" This broke Nathan out of his trance as he turned to her.

"Ironic?" Nathan asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When Haley first moved to San Francisco I knew that she had a broken heart but she never said anything," Brooke said looking back at her friend.

"I really don't know what you are talking about," Nathan said.

"I just think that it's ironic that she's the dream girl," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean you gave Lucas your word that you wouldn't go after her but you said that it would be his fault if she was the one and it turns out that she is the one."

"Brooke….."

"I won't say anything," Brooke said holding up her hands. Nathan gave her a thankful look. "At least you know her name!" Nathan nodded his head.

"Haley James," he said as if he were saying it for the first time.

"So now you've found her," Brooke said smirking. "The only question now is what are you going to do about it?" Before Nathan could answer Brooke walked away in the direction of her future in laws.

What was he going to do? He didn't know he didn't have a clue. Did he want her? That was easy; yes he wanted her more than anything. The only problem was he knew he couldn't have her. So were does that leave him? He felt like a lost puppy dog.

232323232323232323232323

Nathan was standing with his mother and Karen as they talked about the café. Karen had signed over half of it to his mother last year and now they were partners. Nathan wasn't shocked because after him and Lucas made them talk they both loved each other. Hell you couldn't get them away from each other.

"So the delivery guy said he would have the right shipment first thing Monday morning," Deb said. Karen nodded her head and smiled. Karen pointed to the stage as Brooke got up and went straight of the microphone.

"It must be time for Haley to sing," Karen said smiling.

"I just wanted to thank everyone that came out tonight," Brooke said with a smile. "It means so much to both of us to have family and friends like you guys. But that's not the real reason I'm up here. I wanted to be the one to introduce my bestfriend to the stage. She wrote a beautiful song and I want her to come and sing it. So here she is everybody." Everyone started clapping as Haley and Chris walked onto the stage. Haley and Brooke hugged as Chris went straight for his guitar. The girls hugged and Brooke walked up stage as Haley went sit in front of the piano.

Nathan just stood there watching. He couldn't have turned away if he tried; he was being drawn to her. She had this glow around her and Nathan wondered if he was the only one that could see it.

"Just to clarify Haley wrote this song not me," Chris said. "I had nothing to do with it." Everyone started laughing. Peyton was standing on the side of the stage and she turned out the lights in the club just leaving the one on stage.

"Oh shut up Chris," Haley said glaring at him. "Ignore him! Well Brookie wanted me to write a song from her to Lucas and I just thought about their love and this is the product of that. I just wanted to congratulate my two best friends on finding love, but more importantly finding each other. This is for both of you. I love you both so much!" Lucas and Brooke smiled up at her as everyone grew silent as the music started to play.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized_

Nathan was mesmerized not only by her beautiful voice but her beauty. He wanted to run to that stage and make love to her. She was singing so beautifully his heart was swelling. She was perfect. She was the girl of his dreams he couldn 't help but smile as he watched her.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived...  
Before your love_

Brooke felt tears fall from her eyes as she heard the song for the first time. It was perfect and Haley was amazing. She felt Lucas's grip on her hand tighten as Haley sang the song beautifully. Brooke didn't know how she got so lucky with Haley as a bestfriend.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

The whole club was silent as Haley sang. Haley didn't like singing in front of people but she did this for Lucas and Brooke. She found her eyes watching her hands. She was terrified to look up. She knew that Nathan was watching this and that made her even more nervous. When she was writing the song she had to admit that she was thinking of him the whole time.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love_

She noticed Brooke and Lucas's smile as she sang and it made it worth it. She would do anything for them and getting over stage fright was one of them.

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

Nathan watched as she finished the song beautifully and in that moment he knew that no matter what he had to have her forever.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!..._

AN: Please review! That song was Kelly Clarkson's "Before Your Love."


	6. The Heart Brings You Back

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dr. Wilson****: Just watching you is painful. I'm upping your pain meds.  
****House****: I love you.**

**Henry****: We're not okay.  
****Amber****: I get it. You don't like me because maybe I'm a little bit competitive.  
****Taub****: Manipulative.  
****Kutner****: "Cutthroat Bitch" is your official title.  
****Amber****: It's a game. You can either play for fun or play to win. If you want to win, you want cutthroat.  
****Cole****: No, thank you.**

**Dr. Cuddy****: How advanced is the pneumonia?  
****House****: It's taking college courses.**

_Chapter Six_

_The Heart Brings You Back_

Haley woke up to Peyton yelling her name. The sunlight was shinning threw the side window and she threw the blanket over her face to keep the light from hitting her eyes. Her head was pounding from yesterday. Oh yeah she drank way too much. After she sang to Lucas and Brooke she saw Nathan dancing with Rachel and she couldn't take it. She took shot after shot with Felix and Chris. Remembering that she had been all over them last night she made a face under the covers. God how much did she drink, she wasn't quit sure but her head was pounding. It felt like there was a little person in there with a hammer just hitting her head every few seconds. She poked her head out from under the covers and noticed a bottle of water and two aspirin. Thank god for Peyton Sawyer. Grabbing the two pills and throwing them into her mouth with a gulp of water she wished that it could help right away but she knew that it took time.

Hearing Peyton say that they were leaving in an hour Haley looked at the alarm clock. Oh yeah lunch at Karen's Café how could she forget. She was the one that suggested a day of fun before all the guys had to leave Tree Hill. Her friends should have known not to let her drink too much. This was their fault. Are she could do what she did yesterday and blame everything on Rachel. Why did she have to be such a whore? Why couldn't she just leave Nathan alone? It's bad enough that he slept with everyone else but why one of her best friends. The last time that she saw Nathan and Rachel last night they were talking to her old high school friends. That's right Nathan was now friends with Junk, Skills, Fergie, and Mouth. Her friends not his. He couldn't just take her friends. She was friends with them first. They had been so happy to see her yesterday and they made her feel the way they did in high school. She was there little sis and they loved her. Seeing Keith and Karen was the best. She missed them so much and they were just so excited to see her that she and Karen cried. God she missed all of them.

Rolling out of Peyton's father's bed she went straight to the bathroom. She had to get ready before the Nazi stormed up to the room and dressed her. The Nazi being the Brookie monster. Brooke hated being late to anything and if there was one thing Haley learned while living with Brooke is that you should always be ready on time. Instead of a shower she decided on a hot bath. Running the bath water she undressed herself from the clothes that she wore to the party. She was that drunk that she didn't even remember getting home or in the bed she was in. Good job Haley now everyone in Tree Hill will think so much of you she said sarcastically to herself. Getting into the tub she closed her eyes as the hot water hit her skin. This is what she needed a hot bath would make all her problems go away. Resting her head back and closing her eyes she let all her worries go.

Her eyes shot open as she heard someone open the door. "Rachel, what the hell?"

"Sorry hussy but the guys are hogging all of the other bath rooms in this place," Rachel said walking up to the mirror and putting her makeup out. Haley rolled her eyes as she watched her friend. "Man I'm so tired."

"What Nathan keep you up all night?" Haley asked not even bothering to look up at her. Rachel laughed as she put on her eye shadow.

"No but Felix did," Rachel said giggling as she thought of the night before.

"What about Nathan?" Haley said as she felt a flush of relief wash over her.

"Oh after he brought you here he called it a night and went home."

"What…what do you mean brought me here?" Haley asked.

"You were passed out on the stage. Don't worry most of the people were gone. Brooke asked Nathan to bring you here and so he did," Rachel said. "When Felix and I got back we checked on you before ya know!"

"Yuck," Haley said making a face. "So why didn't you and Nathan ya know?"

"He said something about me not being his type," Rachel said in disbelief. "I mean if his type isn't hot then he must like them ugly."

"Rachel I'm sure that he was joking," Haley said.

"Oh no and he also said that I reminded him of a girl version of himself in high school and that I should grow up," Rachel said turning around. "Can you believe he said that to me?" Haley couldn't hold in her laughter. Rachel was looking at her like she didn't know why she was laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just that you two are like the same," Haley said.

"I know that's what Lucas said," Rachel said holding her hands on her hips. "But it looks like he doesn't know his brother as well as he thought that he did. I think that he might be gay."

"Who's gay?" Brooke said walking in with her makeup bag.

"Lucas's brother Nathan," Rachel said resuming putting on her makeup.

"Why do you think that?" Brooke asked.

"Because he wouldn't sleep with me," Rachel said with a pout.

"He's not gay. Tell her Hales," Brooke said looking at her friend. Haley looked at her questionably. "You went to school with him didn't you?" Haley nodded her head but decided not to say anything. "Look Rachel I'm sorry that I made you think that he would want to hook up. It turns out that there is more to Nathan Scott than meets the eye."

"I still think that he's gay," Rachel said before walking out of the bathroom.

"I think that he's the first guy that ever turned her down," Brooke said laughing. "I love the Scott men!" Haley just smiled as she watched her friend because of course she loved the Scott men too.

* * *

"That was the best lunch ever," Brooke said as they walked towards the door.

"I told ya," Haley said as they made it to the car. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went to get something from his mom," Peyton said as they all got in. A few seconds later Lucas walked out of the café with a huge bag of food. He got into his car and they drove off. Haley put in her I pod as they made there way around her home town.

"What's in the bag?" Brooke asked as they drove down the streets of Tree Hill.

"Oh um I'm sorry but I usually bring Nathan's lunch," Lucas said.

"Yeah the lazy ass can't go get it himself," Peyton said making a face.

"Peyton you know that's not true," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Anyways there working on this house that I wanted you to see," Lucas said facing Brooke.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel asked from the back. Jack just looked at her and shook his head as Peyton spoke.

"Yes," Peyton said sarcastically. The drove up to the two story house and everyone got out. There were men working every where. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan on the roof.

He wore his work jeans, his steel toe boots, and his hard hat. That's right no shirt. The girls watched him working his muscles. They could practically see them flex.

"Hey Nathan were here," Lucas shouted. Nathan turned around to see his brother waiting for him. Climbing down the ladder he made his way to the group waiting for him.

"Yum-my!" Rachel said looking around.

"Brought you guys lunch little brother!" Nathan looked at him and smiled. Haley watched how they were around each other.

"You ladies don't let him fool ya," Nathan said smirking. "He must want something." He couldn't help but be drawn to Haley. She looked so gorgeous in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Shut up hotshot," Peyton said hitting him on the arm. "Boys it's time to eat!" Peyton yelled.

"I see that this isn't your first time?" Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah Peyton's always all over my men," Nathan said grabbing the bag and walking away before Peyton could hit him. Lucas laughed as he followed his brother to a large table in the back where all the guys ate. Nathan handed out the food before walking back to the group.

"Is that Tim Smith?" Haley said looking the guys eating.

"Yeah," Lucas said shaking his head. "Don't ask!"

"So what can I do you for?" Nathan said taking off his hard hat and running his fingers threw his hair.

"Just stopping by and seeing how the house is coming along," Lucas said.

"Who's house?" Jake asked.

"Ours," Lucas said looking at Brooke. Brooke gave him a look.

"Alright while Brooke kills Lucas I can take the rest of you on a tour," Nathan said trying to get everyone away so that they wouldn't witness the fight. They all reached the front of the house. "Feel free to look around but just be careful. Don't touch anything." Nathan watched as everyone went in one direction and Haley went in another. He watched as she looked around. She turned and noticed him watching her. She looked at him for a moment before turning around and hitting her head against the wall. Nathan rushed over to her and saw that she was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded her head. Nathan brought his hand up to her forehead where there was a little cut with blood. "You're bleeding. There's a first aid kit right down the hall just follow me." Nathan took hold of one of her hands and led the way to the bathroom. Letting go of her hand he pointed to the counter. "Sit on there so I can see it better." Haley did just like he told her too and just sat there waiting for him. He got the first aid kit out and put some peroxide on a cotton and rubbed it against the cut making Haley flinch. He brought his mouth close to the cut and blew softly in it sending shivers down Haley's spine. "Sorry I just don't want it to get infected." Wiping it a few more times and making sure that the blood stopped he put a band aid over it. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Haley said softly as she just got lost in his blue orbs. He took his hand and rubbed his thumb across the band aid gently. They were inches apart and Nathan wanted her so bad.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," Nathan said. They were looking into each other's eyes as he brought his face closer to hers. His lips landed on hers gently. He kissed her softly as she brought her hands around his neck and his body settled between her legs. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth granting him access. They kissed for a long time before Nathan heard his brother yelling his name. Nathan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Meet me tonight!"

"Where?" Haley asked trying to catch her breath. He looked at her and smiled.

"The docks midnight," Nathan said before crashing his lips back on hers. They broke away minutes later and without a word he turned and walked outside towards his brother's voice.

"I'll be there," Haley said quietly to herself as she brought her hand up to her lips where she could still feel his lips on hers. He remembered her that's got to mean something.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY.


	7. Straight To The Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones**

**AN: Okay so sorry it's been a while but I just moved completely into my new house and the cable guy took a whole week to come and I was so mad at him…..but when he got here he was hot as hell so I just had to forgive him. I mean really hot….sorry rambling, hope you like this chapter. It leads up to the next one with Nathan and Haley at the docks. As always thanks for the amazing reviews, it's always great to read them.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Cristina****: Which surgeon are we gonna have to suck up to today?  
****Bailey****: That would be me.  
****Izzie****: Dr. Bailey?  
****Bailey****: I've been gone two weeks, two weeks, and you ran off two residents. I've got people phoning me at home, screamin', telling me my interns are Rosemary's babies. Nobody wants you. Do you think I have time for this? I am pregnant. I'm supposed to be on bed rest. I'm supposed to be growing a human being, I'm supposed to be calm. Do I look calm to you? Did I raise you fools to be pariahs?  
**_**(George walks up and hugs her)**_**  
****George****: You're back.**

**Meredith****: Burke loves you.  
****Cristina****: Yeah. (**_**To Dylan who is watching her**_**) mind your own business.**

_Chapter Seven_

_Straight to the Heart_

"I mean I can't believe that he just made that decision on his own," Brooke said pacing the room. She and Lucas argued for a few hours about his decision to start building their house without her consent. She had a right to know. It would be her house too. Nathan had showed her around and she had to admit that it was coming along beautifully but she was still mad. They were about to be husband and wife. He shouldn't have lied to her; they were supposed to make these types of decisions together.

"Brooke for the last time he said that he was sorry. He even said that he could sell it and start building another one," Peyton said picking her head up from her pillow. "You are driving us crazy. Please stop pacing my room your burning wholes into the floor."

"P. Sawyer your humor is going to get you killed," Brooke said putting her hands on her waist.

"I think its sweet Tigger," Haley said flipping threw US magazine. "He just wants to start his life with you. He loves you and you love him it shouldn't matter where you live."

"That's not the point tutor girl," Brooke said stopping long enough for her to stare at the two girls. "He can't just decide these things on his own. We are supposed to be a team. And why are you defending him didn't you get hurt at our new home?" She threw up air quotes and made a Brooke Davis original sarcastic face.

"It's just a little cut," Haley said as a flash of Nathan blowing softly at it. His hot breath hitting her skin and sending sparks flying threw out her whole body.

"You are a team," Peyton said. "After all that yelling you did I think that he's learned his lesson. Nathan and all the guys he works with will be teasing him for months."

"Well good job on making me feel bad P. Sawyer," Brooke said sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a nice house and she could certainly live there. "I guess I forgive him, but if he does something like this again then I'm going to kick his ass back to LA."

"I bet you will," Haley said amused. She was listening to Brooke talk she really was. But in the back of her head she kept picturing that amazing kiss her and Nathan shared earlier that day. She could still fill his lips on hers and how it felt when he brushed his fingers along her face softly. She was flipping the pages of the magazine but she didn't notice anything on them. They were all blank to her. The only image she could see was Nathan shirtless all full of sweat. Man was he so sexy…..

"Hales I asked you a question," Brooke said pushing Haley's shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" Haley said looking up.

"Where the hell is Rachel? I haven't seen her all day what in the hell can she possibly be doing?" Brooke said.

"I could think of many guys she could be doing right now," Peyton said smirking.

"But I can narrow it down to Felix," Haley said sitting up and placing her head on Brooke's shoulder. "They are totally doing it!"

"No way," Brooke said in shock. "Man she doesn't waste anytime now does she?" They all started laughing. "I bet she's doing this because Nathan turned her down."

"Nathan," Peyton said smiling. "As in Nathan Scott?"

"Yep," Brooke said smirking. "Does that surprise you?"

"If we were back in high school I would say no," Peyton said honestly. "But now days he's a different person and as much as I hate to say it he turned into a really great guy."

"You here that Hales a really great guy," Brooke said smirking as she watched Haley blush a little at Peyton's words.

"So what do you say Brooke," Peyton said standing up. "Are you ready to forgive Lucas?"

"Yeah," Brooke said standing up and taking Haley with her. "Let's go get my future hubby." They left Peyton's house and made their way to Karen's café. Lucas had said that he would be there with Nathan.

2323232323

"Man are you an idiot," Nathan said laughing as Lucas just sat in his seat.

"Way to kick me when I'm down little brother," Lucas said looking at him.

"I'm sorry it's just that you really should have told her," Nathan said. "I've been working on that house for over a month."

"She'll come around," Lucas said.

"What if she doesn't?" Nathan asked.

"Then I will build a new one," Lucas said. Whatever Brooke decided he would be behind her one hundred percent. "Whatever she wants to do I'll do."

"Man are whipped," Nathan said smirking. Lucas glared at him.

"I'm in love," Lucas shot back. "And I will do anything to make her happy. She deserves the best and I'm going to give it to her."

"I know Luke," Nathan said as his mom walked up with their food.

"Nate honey did you take your medication?" Deb asked as she placed the food in front of them. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom," Nathan said. "I think that I can remember to take a stupid pill everyday."

"Just making sure honey," Deb said kissing his cheek. "You know what the doctor's said could happen if you don't take the pill."

"Promise that I take the pill everyday," Nathan said holding up his hands. His mother smiled.

"You boys enjoy your dinner," Deb said smiling.

"Thanks," both boys said at the same time. Nathan grabbed his burger and took a huge bite into it.

"She's just looking out for you ya know," Lucas said.

"Yeah it's just," Nathan said shaking his head. "Every time she says something it just reminds me that I have a bad heart. I just want to feel normal. I see how you look at me every time it comes up. You feel sorry for me, you pity me and I don't want that, not from you and not from anyone."

"Hey Nate," Lucas said dropping his food. "I don't pity you. I feel like it's my fault that you have it. I mean I should have been the one. You had everything figured out with basketball and you shouldn't of had to leave it behind. I'm sorry if I made you feel any different." Nathan heard the sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too," Nathan said with a mouth full of food as the girls walked up to their table.

"Brooke," Lucas said smiling.

"We surrender," Nathan said holding his hands up and smirking. Brooke's eyes never left Lucas's. "Okay so I'm just going to be heading away from all the married drama." He picked up his plate and winked at the girls as he walked away sending shivers down Haley's spine.

"Charming," Brooke shouted as he took a seat at the front counter. Haley just watched his every move. She was so nervous about tonight. She was afraid and excited all at the same time. Midnight couldn't come soon enough.

"Do you forgive me?" Lucas said holding her hand.

"Yes," Haley said. "She forgives you and you forgive her. Now kiss and make up before I kill you both and there's no wedding at all." They all three looked on his shock at a mean Haley.

"Brooke what did you do to my bestfriend because the Haley James I know would never be so mean," Lucas said holding a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Luke," Haley said taking his hand. "But being friends with your future wife has made me tough and mean."

"And might I add that I've taught you well," Brooke said smirking.

"My sweet and innocent…."

"Get over it Scott," Peyton said kicking his leg under the table.

"Man women are mean," Lucas said rubbing his leg.

"Not all of them," Nathan said smirking as he stood in front of their table looking at Haley.

"You want me to kick your ass hotshot?" Peyton said glaring at him. Sure she liked him as a friend now she just wouldn't admit it to him.

"I'll pass on that," Nathan said holding his hand over his heart. "But really thanks for the offer."

"You leaving?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I've got something to do tonight," Nathan said smiling.

"What go home and play with your dog. Real exciting life hotshot," Peyton said knowing that he would have something to say.

"It's better than listening to your loser music all night," Nathan retorted. "Now as fun as this lovely banter is…."

"Honey you leaving?" Deb asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah ma," Nathan said facing her. "Thanks for dinner, love ya!"

"Love you too," Deb said smiling. "And don't forget about what we talked about earlier."

"Mom please," Nathan said making a face letting her know that she better stop while she's ahead.

"Nate is it something important because you can just hang out with us," Lucas said.

"It's very important but thanks for the offer," Nathan said smiling. "You never know this could turn out to be the greatest night of my life." He saw a smile form on Haley's face and he wanted nothing more that to run over there and kiss her. He smiled back before turning and walking out of the café. Midnight couldn't come soon enough.

"What's gotten into him?" Peyton said shocked.

"Are who?" Brooke said smiling as she saw Haley blushing.

AN: Please review.


	8. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys are the best. Also Peyton will positively not be alone for two much longer, if she is not already seeing someone that we don't know about yet……**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Callie****: You should direct your questions to Dr. Bailey, Stevens.  
****Cristina****: Oh, we're directing our questions to Dr. Bailey?  
****Callie****: Oh, not you, just Stevens.  
****Miranda****: Why is Stevens directing her questions to Dr. Bailey?  
****Callie****: Because she's been sleeping with my husband. Alrighty then, have a good day.  
****Cristina**_**(to Mer)**_** this is more disturbing than your bag full of Mommy.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Somewhere a Clock is Ticking_

Nathan arrived to his house, parking his truck in the driveway and then heading for the door. He had just stopped by the flower shop on Main Street to pick up flowers for Haley. He didn't even know what kind was her favorite. In fact it took him a good twenty minutes to decide on the white lilies he did get. All the other flowers didn't seem right for her. He thought of getting roses but once he saw the lilies he knew that she would like them better.

Resting them on his kitchen counter he smiled as he saw Duke rush into the room right up to him and started rubbing his head against Nathan's leg. "I miss you too, buddy!" He said as he kneeled down and started rubbing Duke's head. "Did you have fun today?" Duke barked two times as Nathan started to laugh. He stood up and walked to the living room.

He looked threw his cabinets for his high school yearbook. He tried looking for it last night but he couldn't find it anywhere. He looked threw the piles of paper and books he had hidden away. Haley went to school with him and he hated himself for not noticing her. He had to find that yearbook.

Walking out the back door he headed for his garage. Walking in he went straight to the boxes lined up against the wall. It had to be in there. His mom had given him everything from his old room when he moved in. After what felt like forever he finally found them. Picking up his mess he went back into the house and sat on the sofa. Running his hand over the cover of his freshman one he slowly opened it. Flipping threw until he found the J's. There she was third row second picture Miss Haley James. Running his thumb across her picture he shook his head.

Grabbing the next one for his sophomore year he did the same until he had seen her in all for all of them leading up to senior year. She was there and he didn't even notice her. Picking up his senior yearbook he flipped threw it remembering all the good times he had. How could he not he was king of the school. Everyone treated him like royalty. There wasn't a page he wasn't on and when he got to the sports section there were two pages of just him, just for their star player.

Flipping to the S section he found his picture. Next to it he read his goal in life, _to become a Duke Blue Devil._ Well if it was one of his goals he certainly did make it come true. He was a Blue Devil for a season and a half. Next to him was a picture of Lucas. He smiled when he read his brother's goal in life, _to write the next Great American Novel and to find Bigfoot before Haley._ Reading it over and over again Nathan finally understood just how close his brother and Haley were. Sure he had listened for years about her from him but knowing who she really was it was so different and hard for Nathan to come to terms with.

Time didn't even tear the two best friends apart and a part of Nathan hated the fact that his brother knew the love of his life better than he did. A bigger part hated his father for this. If Dan would have been a father to Lucas then they would have been brothers. Then he would have actually met Haley for real and everything else would have fallen into place. But no Dan had to be a dick and ruin Nathan's life again.

Tossing the yearbook down he ran his fingers threw his hair as Duke looked at him from the ground. "What am I going to do buddy?" When Duke didn't give a response Nathan leaned his head back onto the cushions. His brother was going to kill him and it was making Nathan sick to think about it, but the thought of not being with Haley hurt much more than he could handle. In fact he was sure that it wasn't even an option. If they couldn't be together it would be because she didn't want to.

Grabbing the remote he turned on sports center. It always seemed to calm him in the past. He found himself really enjoying football these days. Growing up everything was always about basketball but now days he found himself really getting into it. Some of the guys would come over and watch with him. Listening he laughed at the debate they had going over Peyton Manning and Tom Brady.

It felt like a lifetime he sat there watching the clock as the minutes felt like they had lasted forever. It's like the world knew that midnight couldn't come fast enough for him and it was playing a sick cruel joke by making the time go by slower. Hadn't he waited long enough? Six years had come and gone and she was finally here, back in his life. He began to think about the morning he woke up and she was gone.

_Flashback_

_Nathan laid there for a long time watching her sleep. He moved his hand and pushed a few strains of her blond locks out of her face. She was so angelic and peaceful he could look at her forever. His eyes were getting heavy and he felt so sleepy but he couldn't close his eyes. If he did then that would mean that tonight was over and he didn't want it to be._

_Finally resting his head on the pillow he turned to his side and draped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. He picked up his head and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and then rubbed his nose along it until he found her beautiful soft hair. Taking in as much of her scent that he could he rested his head back down as sleep took over a few minutes later. He woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. He was facing the opposite way. He felt different, he couldn't explain it but he knew that everything had changed for him. He actually smiled as he saw the sunlight beam threw his window. He thought that he could even hear birds chirping from outside. Moving his hand to touch her all he felt were his sheets. Quickly turning his head he found himself alone._

_His smile faded as his heart sunk in his chest. She left, she was gone. He looked around his room for a sign that she was still there but nothing. Her clothes were gone. Silently cursing he noticed the note on the nightstand. _

_Picking up the note he read it to himself._

_**I can't put into words how amazing last night was and just how much it meant to me. No matter where I go or what I do I'll remember it always and forever. Happy Birthday Nathan!**_

_Holding onto the paper he picked up the present that she left for him. Smiling this girl obviously knew him really well. A Michael Jordan rookie card signed by the legendary one himself, talk about perfect present._

_Jumping up he put on some shorts and headed down stairs. Finding Tim laid out on the living room floor alone Nathan kicked him in the side making him wake up._

"_What the hell dawg," Tim said looking up._

"_Get up," Nathan said. "I need you to think back to last night, there was this girl. Blonde hair, she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt, big brown eyes, the most beautiful girl here."_

"_Dude I was pretty wasted," Tim said shaking his head._

"_Fuck," Nathan shouted. "I have to find her. She was just here. Did you see anyone leave?"_

"_Sorry playa," Tim said._

"_You're white Dim," Nathan said walking away. Walking threw his house she was no where to be found getting back into his room he sat at the edge of the bed. Seconds later he heard the door knob turning. It had to be her. A second later Theresa burst inside scanning the room._

"_Missed you last night baby," Theresa said walking up to him. She put her hands around his neck pulling him closer._

"_Put some ice on it," Nathan said standing up and walking to his door. "And I'm not your baby, you got it?"_

"_What the hell is your problem?" Theresa said putting her hands on her hips._

"_We're done, whatever the hell it was that we had it's over," Nathan said waiting for her to get out. Walking out she stopped on the side of him._

"_I'll give you a few days to get over what it is that's got up you all upset, but that's it."_

"_Don't bother," Nathan said slamming his door in her face. Walking over to his bed he took a seat where she slept last night. Running his hands over the sheets where her body had been. Picking up the pillow and bringing it to his face sniffing in the last of her scent. She was gone and his heart was hurting. The present she had gotten him was one of the best he had ever received but she was definitely at the top of that list. She was the best birthday present ever and he wished that he would find her soon._

_End of Flashback_

He walked up stairs and took a shower. That morning she was gone was hard for him. One of the hardest things he ever had to do was realize that she wasn't coming back. He took a long hot shower. He stood there letting the water fall onto his body. Finally getting out he got dressed. At ten thirty he couldn't wait any longer and decided to leave. It was a beautiful night and he decided to walk. The docks were like ten minutes away from his house.

Half way there the wind started to pick up and he felt really cold. Cursing himself as he looked down and realized that he had forgotten to put on his jacket. There was no turning back now. He made it there and took a seat on the table placing the flowers on his side. Still and hour before midnight but he didn't care. He would wait for her forever if he had too.

Looking up he saw how perfect the sky was. The billions of stars were shining bright over his head with the moon hanging far way. He saw a shooting star and smiled as he silently made a wish.

He tired to think of anything but how cold he was as he sat there looking up.

Midnight rolled around and she still hadn't showed and he felt the same disappointment the morning he woke up and she was gone. Putting his head down, he silently prayed that she would show up. Minutes later he heard footsteps and he lifted his head up to see her walking towards him.

Getting up and grabbing the flowers he took a few steps towards her as she smiled at him noticing the flowers. Time stood still and blue met brown. They stood there for what felt like an eternity until Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too," Haley said softly as she closed her eyes wanting to stay in this moment forever. "Sorry I'm late, Peyton she uh…wouldn't leave me alone."

He didn't care if she was late, all he cared about was her being there. "All that matter's is you're here now," Nathan said smelling her hair and getting the same rush as he did six years before. "I've missed you so much!" He pulled back and looked into her big drown eyes. Moving his hand down, he took one of her's in his and intertwined their fingers together before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it. He smiled at her and for the first time he saw a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "Perfect fit!" Before he knew it she had her lips on his devouring him. She didn't know what came over her yet again in his presence but something about him made her want him so bad she couldn't even control herself.

Her kisses were making him light headed. There was such passion and need that Nathan felt his heart exploding in warmth. His body was now hot and his stomach was doing flip-flops. Rain started to pour on them, but neither stopped nor seem to notice. They spent too much time apart and their need for each other was the only thing on both of their minds as they gave into their hearts desire with the rain pouring on them. In that moment they were both truly were they wanted to be and nothing could tear them apart.

AN: Please let me know if you like it and don't worry next chapter will pick right where this one left off. I will be updating Look After You soon also. Thanks


	9. Where I End and You Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lucas: So what happened?**

**Brooke: The nurse said that she would call me in a few hours with the results, and then she asked me about the father.**

**Lucas: What did you say?**

**Brooke: I told her the sorry bro-ho kicked my ass to the curb. **

_Where I End and You Begin _

Her hands went around his neck pulling his face more into hers as her lips devoured his. They pulled away minutes later as his forehead rested against hers.

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now?" Haley said searching his eyes. They were darker than she remembered. Taking his time to look around at his surroundings he turned back to her.

"I'm wondering when it started raining," Nathan said with a smile. Haley looked up at him and smiled back.

"We probably shouldn't just stand in the rain," Haley said as water continued to fall upon them. Taking her hand in his, he started running towards his house pulling her along. Haley didn't know where he was taking her all she knew is that she would follow him anywhere.

Finally rounding the corner they ran into a yard Haley assumed was his. The house was huge and seeing the basketball court in the drive way she knew that it was his. Making his way to the front door Nathan pulled out his keys and unlocked it, opening the door and moving aside. Pulling her hand making her walk in before him she noticed a dog running up to them from down the hall.

"No Duke," Nathan shouted as he closed the door. Haley bent down and started rubbing Duke's head.

"Good boy Duke," Haley said as he moved his head to where he wanted her to scratch. Looking back to see what Nathan was doing she noticed that he wasn't behind her anymore. Looking back at Duke she smiled before talking to him. "Where did he go boy?" Seconds later she heard footsteps getting closer, and Nathan's reappearing figure walked up to them holding two towels. Standing up she stopped rubbing Duke.

"You must be freezing," Nathan said throwing the towel over her body and drying her off as best as he could. "Luke bought him for me." Duke barked two times before running back to the living room. Taking her hand in his he lead her to the living room. "I'm just going to put some wood in the fire place." Smiling she took a seat as Duke jumped up on the sofa with her as he put his head on her lap.

After putting the wood into the fireplace and turning it on, Nathan left the room again leaving her and Duke to themselves while he went get some clothes. Walking back into the living room with the clothes in his hands he started to speak.

"You should change out of those wet clothes before you get sick," Nathan said handing her the clothes. "It's a t-shirt and some shorts. The bathroom is upstairs to the right."

"Okay," Haley said standing up and walking out of the room. Walking upstairs and going to the right like he told her too, Haley found the bathroom. Taking off her wet clothes and putting on the ones he gave her she found her self standing in Nathan Scott's house with his Duke shirt and his basketball shorts hanging off her body. Looking at her self in the mirror she loved the way his clothes looked on her. It felt good to wear something of his. She looked on more time before she took off walking downstairs.

Once she was downstairs she saw Nathan standing by the fireplace. Walking into the room she saw him turn to face her. A lump was forming in his throat at the sight of her.

"Wow….you look…wow," Nathan said as she made it closer to him.

"Oh please, I'm a mess," Haley said looking down at herself. Moving his hand to her face and picking it up so that she was looking at him he spoke.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said taking another look at her. Putting her hand over his, she moved it to her mouth where she kissed the palm of his hand. "I should get out of this." Looking down at the wet clothes he was wearing, Haley let go of his hand.

"Yeah I think that you should," Haley said moving closer to him. Her hands went straight for the bottom of his shirt lifting it off and throwing it to the side. Taking a second to admire his perfectly toned abs. She moved her hands further down his body as her finger tips grazed his skin before she found the button for his jeans.

Nathan felt all of his blood pulling south as he watched her.

Slowly unbuttoning his jeans, she looked up at him. "It took everything in me not to do this earlier." Moving her hands around his neck she pulled him down to her as her lips captured his. Pushing down his pants he laid them down right there by the fireplace.

"Me too," Nathan said against her lips. Moving his hands down he found the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off of her. She was left in his shorts and nothing else. Her breasts were just there with nothing covering them and Nathan brought his hands to them rubbing them as Haley let out a soft moan.

Bring his face down to them he ran his tongue over on as his hand massaged the other. Haley's body was so hot with want for him she thought that she would lose it. She felt him do the same to the other one as her hands went straight to his head pulling him closer into her.

"I've wanted you for so long," Nathan said huskily kissing his way down her stomach. He dreamed about this so many sleepless nights he wondered if he was dreaming now, but Haley's hands were running threw his hair pulling it every once in a while just enough for it to feel good. Moving his hands to where they were on her shorts he pulled them down.

Taking in the sight of her naked he felt like he was on fire. Moving his body back on top of hers he kissed her with everything he felt in that moment. Moving one of his hands down he felt how wet she was for him. "God Hales." Nathan said moving his fingers over her wetness. He had never felt anything so amazing before.

"I n..need you inside me," Haley said as she raked her fingers threw his hair. For years she had dreamed of this moment, when they could be together again and now it wasn't a dream it was real.

She could feel his perfect body covering hers like a big pillow. His hands' exploring her body like it was the first time they were together. She watched him, everything that he was doing to her. His eyes, the way he was looking at her, she didn't ever want him to stop.

Placing himself at her entrance, he moved his face to the side of her neck.

Her hands went around his back and clenched to him as she felt him inside of her, both of them crying out at the sensation they felt with each other.

Nathan had been with so many girls, he couldn't remember. But being inside her right now he had never felt anything more amazing. He couldn't move. He had ached for her for six years and finally he was where he wanted to be.

Haley hadn't felt this way since the last time they were together. She had meant what she had told Brooke in Europe. She didn't take sex lightly and she thought that you should be in love, and Nathan was the only guy that she ever loved. Nathan was the only guy that she had given herself to.

He slowly started to move in and out of her. She writhed underneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt him going a little faster.

Picking up his head out of her neck he dipped it down at captured her lips with his in a sensual kiss.

Their sweaty bodies were moving in harmony as his hands took hers placing them above both of them. Holding them in place as he moved faster and harder inside of her.

Their bodies were so hot that Haley thought she might explode. It didn't help that they were a few feet away from his fireplace.

Hearing her cries of pleasure Nathan felt himself losing it. He had never heard anything so perfect coming out of anyone's mouth. It prided him knowing that he was making her feel such pleasure. He didn't care if anyone heard them.

Looking into her brown eyes he didn't ever want to look at anything else. She was all he needed and he knew that he could spend the rest of his life looking into those eyes and die a happy man.

She felt the heat in her stomach rise and the next thing she knew she was seeing beautiful colors as she was screaming his name. Nothing had ever felt so good to her than spiraling out of control with him above her.

He felt her walls closing in around him, her muscles tightening as she gave into the pleasure. At her cries he lost all control that he had and spilled everything that he had inside of her. Neither stopped moving until there was nothing left.

Their heavy panting filled the room as they both tried to regain control of there bodies. It was a release that they both had ached for years.

Nathan moved himself out of her, as he kissed her lips. He placed his body next to hers as he watched her put on the t-shirt that he had handed her earlier.

Neither said anything, and they didn't need too.

She snuggled her body as close to his as possible as she felt herself giving into to her bodies tiredness.

Moving a few strains of hair from her face, he softly kissed her lips. He took in the sight of her lying next to him in nothing but his shirt. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was two o'clock already. He didn't seem to mind, because when he was with her time stood still.

Picking his head up on his elbow he watched her sleep. Something that he wanted to do for a lifetime. He wanted all of there nights to be like this. Them making love for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. Him watching her chest rise and fall.

He found himself still up at three thirty unable to give in to his tiredness. He was afraid to close his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Haley asked looking up at him. She felt him moving as she broke out of her sleep. Looking down at her he kissed her lips wanting to feel them against his.

Picking his head up, he gave her a soft smile. He was like a seventeen year old boy again falling in love for the first time. "Last time I closed my eyes six years passed us by."

She looked at him confused. Of course she knew what he meant. Last time they made love she wasn't there the next morning. She heard the hurt in his voice and it made her sad to think about.

"I'm afraid if I close my eyes you won't be here when I wake up," he confessed.

Picking up her hand to his face she gently traced his jaw line as she began to speak. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." Picking her head up she kissed him softly before putting her head back down.

"You promise," Nathan asked. He knew that he sounded like a six year old boy whining, but he didn't care. All he cared about was opening his eyes and her being there in the morning.

She nodded her head as she watched his body relax. Putting her head on his chest she placed a soft kiss before drifting off back to sleep.

Nathan held her against his body and although be didn't fall asleep right away as he watched her, he eventually did.

…..

Nathan woke up at six. It was something that his body was just used too since he started his business. He didn't even need an alarm clock.

Looking at the blonde hair spread out across his chest he smiled. She was still here, she didn't take off. Pulling her body into his he kissed her forehead before getting up.

Going straight to the kitchen he started making her breakfast. Since the only thing that he knew how to make were frozen waffles. He put them in the toaster as he fixed her a glass of milk.

Seeing the Liles he got her across the kitchen counter, he picked one up and placed it next to the plate. After the waffles popped up he got the rest ready and brought it to the living room.

Placing the tray next to were they where, he got back to his spot next to her.

He watched her for a few more minutes before leaning into her ear. "Hey you wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened as she heard his voice. Fixing her sight on him her vision finally was clear. He picked up the tray and put it between their bodies. "Good morning beautiful!"

"Good morning," Haley said smiling.

"Breakfast in bed," Nathan said leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

Looking up at him her heart was melting. This is what she wanted all along. For them to be together and even though they weren't together, it didn't stop her from thinking that they were.

"What are we having?" Haley said picking her head up on her elbow just like he was.

Giving her his famous Scott smirk he told her. "Why my famous frozen waffles," Nathan said. She couldn't help but laugh as he broke off a piece and brought it to her mouth.

He watched as she picked up the waffle and bringing it to his mouth making him take a bite before she did the same.

"Should I feel honored that you cooked for me," Haley said taking another bite.

"Well you are the first girl that I've cooked for," Nathan said smiling. It was true he never cooked for anyone else.

"Oh really," Haley said smiling as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Before he could lose himself in her kisses he noticed the time.

"I've got to go to work," Nathan said suddenly hating his job. He saw the flash of disappoint rush threw her brown eyes. "But I could call in sick if you want me too." She started shaking her head no.

"It's okay," Haley said. "I've got things to do at Peyton's. Brooke wants the perfect wedding so that requires a lot of planning."

"Okay," Nathan said standing up. "I put your clothes in the dryer last night. I'll be right back." Seconds later he was back with her clothes in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Haley said standing up and taking them. "I guess I will go change." With that she left the room.

Nathan went back to his laundry room and in a hurry he put on his work clothes. After he finished getting dressed he went to pick up the dishes they dirtied, bringing them to the kitchen. He saw her walking into the room fully dressed.

"So you need me to bring you to Peyton's," Nathan asked placing the bowl in the cabinet.

"Brooke's on her way to pick me up," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan said moving closer to her. "So you'll be at Peyton's today?" Simply nodding her head, she watched as he leaned in and kissed her. Grabbing her cell phone out of her hand he dialed his number waiting for it to ring. Closing it he handed it back to her as he picked his up and stored her number under _my girl_. "Smile," Nathan said before snapping a picture of her and putting it as his wallpaper. "Now I can see you any time I want."

Jumping up she attacked his lips forcefully. They both heard Brooke pull into the driveway as they pulled away.

"So I guess this is it," Haley said looking up at him.

"I'll call you the minute I'm free," Nathan said kissing her again. He saw it in her eyes; she had this look like she was never going to see him again.

"You promise," Haley said.

"Nothing is going to keep me away from you, I promise Hales," Nathan said as his hands held hers. She started to walk to the door but she couldn't help but turn around and rush back into his arms as they kissed each other with such need.

Finally breaking away she went for the front door leaving.

Nathan stood in the kitchen trying to regain his composure as Duke finally made his morning appearance. "That was her buddy!"

Nathan held his hand over his heart, closing his eyes as flashes of the night before came flooding back to him.

AN: Pretty please review. Who totally melted when Nathan said "the last time I closed my eyes six years passed us by." I so love him in this story……lol


	10. How Can You Be Sure?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dr. Wilson****: Ask her out.  
****House****: The bitch? She's a **_**bitch**_**.  
****Dr. Wilson****: No, the one who's making you an idiot. It's the story of life: Boy meets girl. Boy gets stupid. Boy and girl live stupidly ever after.**

**Dr. Wilson****: Where'd you get those keys?  
****House****: Blue the janitor.  
****Dr. Wilson****: What?  
****House****: That's his name.  
****Dr. Wilson****: His name is Lou.  
****House****: I owe him an apology.**

_**How Can You Be Sure?**_

"Come on I left my fiancée this morning for you, at least tell me why?" Brooke said with a pout. They were on their way to Peyton's and Haley hadn't said a word. Brooke kept on insisting that Haley tell her but Haley wasn't talking.

"I'm not telling you anything," Haley said.

"And you call yourself my bestfriend," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Who said you were my bestfriend?" Haley said with a smile. Brooke looked over to her with her serious Brooke Davis look but it wasn't working on Haley. No she knew better, after all these years Haley knew Brooke all too well.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore, she just had to know. "So was he good?" Wiggling her eyebrows as they stopped at a red light.

"Tigger," Haley said slapping her arm.

"Was he?" Brooke asked again.

Shaking her head at how blunt Brooke could be. "We are not talking about this." Leave it to Brooke to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on were girls we talk about this stuff," Brooke said as they pulled up to Peyton's.

"Sorry Tigger," Haley said smiling. "But I'm not talking."

"I'll just take that as he was very good," Brooke said smirking. "He certainly looks like he is."

"Tigger," Haley yelled as they made it to the door.

Laughing as Haley slapped her on the arm again. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Thank you," Haley said as they walked inside.

Peyton looked up only to find her two best friends walking into her house. "Thank god," Peyton said rushing and hugging Haley.

"Were the hell have you been?" Rachel said walking into the living room. All eyes were on Haley.

"She was with me," Brooke said. "Gosh what's the problem?"

"We were worried sick when she didn't come back last night," Peyton said as they all took a seat.

"Sorry," Haley said.

"Please don't leave me with her again," Peyton said looking at Rachel.

"Haha slut," Rachel said flipping threw a magazine. "Did she tell you guys the good news?"

"No," Brooke said suddenly intrigued. "Tell us what, tell us what?"

"Yeah tell us what?" Haley asked.

"Chris and Jake are going to perform tonight at Tric," Peyton said. "Once a month we have this open mic night called House of Freaks and they agreed to play."

"That's great P. Sawyer," Haley said smiling.

"Something's different about you," Peyton said observing her friend.

"Is not," Haley said.

"Yep," Rachel said. "The only question is what?"

"Guys I don't know what you are talking about," Brooke said trying to get the attention off of Haley.

"Thank you Tigger," Haley said grateful.

"Can we please continue to plan my wedding," Brooke said.

"She's back," Rachel said.

They sat there for hours listening to Brooke rant and rave. From the flowers to the place settings, to the colors, and the food Haley thought she might lose her mind. Currently they were all flipping through the wine glass selections. Yeah that's right Brooke had like four different books on freaking glasses. Haley felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out she noticed that she had a text message.

Reading it brought a smile to her face. "_I can't stop thinking about you!"_ It was from Nathan and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"_I miss you too,"_ is what she wrote back making sure that none of the other girls were looking at her.

Holding onto the phone she waited for him to message back. _"I have to see you now!"_ Smiling she wrote back_. "I'm at Peyton's."_

"_Meet me in her backyard in ten minutes."_

"_I'll be there!"_

"Haley what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing just checking the time," Haley lied.

"Found them," Brooke shouted holding up the book.

"Thank god," Peyton said threw her book to the side.

"Aren't they just beautiful," Brooke said looking at the picture.

"Yes and so were the floors and the colors and slash my wrist if I have to deal with any more of this today," Haley said catching her breath.

"You are like the worst maid of honor ever," Rachel said laughing. "You should have picked me."

"I'm sure she didn't want any sluts," Peyton said laughing.

"P. Sawyer," Haley said laughing. "That was a good one." Looking at the time she saw that it was time for her to go meet Nathan. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," the girls said as she walked out of the room to the backyard. She used to love sleeping over when they were younger. Peyton's house was so huge for just her and her dad. She remembered Peyton, Lucas, and her playing hide and go seek once or twice. Larry would always yell for them to stop running making them all laugh.

Walking into the backyard she waited for him to show up. Hopefully none of the girls would come looking for her. The wind picked up as the sun beamed from the sky. Looking up she noticed just what a beautiful day it was and what a waste it was standing inside with the Nazi wedding planner.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she looked and noticed it was Nathan. "Hey you," Nathan said as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey ya back," Haley said holding onto him tightly. Pulling his head off of her shoulder he brought his lips to hers in a soaring kiss. Her hands went around his neck pulling him further into her as his tongue went into her mouth exploring. Pulling away minutes later they both searched for air.

"Wow….that was….wow," Nathan said laughing slightly.

"What happened to work?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Ran off," Nathan said kissing her forehead. "I should probably get back; Tim really doesn't know what he's doing."

"Well if you left him in charge then you should get going," Haley said kissing him again.

"So Lucas tells me that we are having dinner here before we go to Tric tonight," Nathan said before kissing her again.

"That's what I hear," Haley said against his lips. "You should really go." Running her fingers threw his hair as he kissed her harder.

"Yeah I should," He said against her lips. His hands went down to her waist pulling her more into him. "Alright I'm going." Breaking away from her, he picked up her hand and left a soft lingering kiss on her finger tips. "I'll see you tonight."

Nodding her head she watched him walk off. Placing a hand over her mouth she could still feel his lips on hers. Closing her eyes and taking everything in, she went back inside the house.

"There you are," Peyton said as Haley walked into the room.

"Had to make a phone call," Haley lied.

"So let me get this straight," Rachel said. "You're cooking dinner?" Pointing her finger to Peyton and making a disgusted face.

"Yep," Peyton said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll try not to poison your food."

"It never stops," Haley said shaking her head as the girls went to the usual bickering.

-xoxo-

"The food is going to be ready soon," Peyton whined.

"He'll be here any minute," Lucas said looking at the time. "So how did you guy's do today with the planning?"

"Great," Brooke said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Speak for yourself," Rachel said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Felix said laughing.

"Alright tomorrow you stay here and plan with her and I'll go shopping," Rachel said.

"No way Rach-ho," Brooke said.

"I'll be right back," Peyton said leaving the room and walking upstairs. Going into her room she waited.

"Boo," Jake said opening her door.

"Hey," Peyton said looking up at him.

"I snuck away to see you and all I get is a hey," Jake said sitting next to her. Reaching over and grabbing his face she brought her mouth to his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"That better," Peyton asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah," Jake said putting her hand in his. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Just needed to get out of there," Peyton said. "I'm not used to so many people being around." Jake couldn't help but smile. Ever since he met Peyton Sawyer she was this way.

"Remember New York?" Jake asked with a smirk.

She smiled as she thought of her two week stay in the big apple. "How could I forget," Peyton said with a smile.

"You should never forget about falling in love with me," Jake said as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I couldn't even if I tried," Peyton said kissing him.

"So tell me again why you don't want anyone finding out about us?" Jake asked. Ever since they got together she had been afraid of their friends finding out.

"Just please wait until after the wedding," Peyton said.

"The wedding is like four months away," Jake said. "It's really hard to act like I'm just your friend when all I want to do is make love to you all over this house."

"As tempting as that sounds, I just don't want Brooke to think that I'm trying to steal her thunder," Peyton said. "We been together for four months and no one has found out so I think that we are good."

"I think that you like sneaking around," Jake said with a slight chuckle.

"That too," Peyton said as they fell back onto the bed laughing.

-xoxo-

"He's not answering his phone," Lucas said hanging up his cell. "I'm just going to go to the store and get a few bottles of wine so we can eat."

"I'll go with," Felix said standing up.

"Me too," Chris said.

"Al right be right back," Lucas said kissing Brooke. "When Nathan get's here tell him I'm going to kick his ass."

"Got it babe," Brooke said. The three guys left leaving the three girls alone in the living room.

"I have to go to the restroom," Rachel said standing up.

"Tutor slut please," Brooke said whining again.

"You're not going to stop are you?" Haley said as Brooke rested her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Not a chance," Brooke said watching Haley cave. She knew how to push Haley's button's the right way ever since she met her. All she had to do was beg for a few hours and then wait for Haley to spill.

"I love him," Haley said softly.

Brooke's smile grew. "This is so great but I can't believe that you didn't tell me about him."

"Okay so now that you know," Haley said. "Ask him if he's in love with me and if he says no then we are going back to LA."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "You are a weird little lady."

"I'm going check on the food," Haley said leaving the living room. Brooke sat there waiting for anyone to return.

"Did you kill all of them?" Nathan asked taking a seat.

"Good you're here," Brooke said looking around. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"This thing between you and Haley it's not just about sex right," Brooke said watching the door. "Because we both know she's not that kind of girl."

"Let me get this straight," Nathan said holding up his hand. "You want me to declare my feelings about her to you before I even tell her?"

"Exactly," Brooke said.

"If I wasn't clear about it before," Nathan said. "I'm crazy about her. My whole life everyone always worshipped me because I was so good at basketball. I was Nathan Scott basketball god, and then she walked into my life and she made me feel like Nathan. For the first time ever I was just Nathan."

"That's sweet," Brooke said.

"Brooke I know that you don't know me," Nathan said. "For a long time I was a bad guy. I mean I didn't care about anyone are anything else but basketball and myself. Haley and Lucas are the reason I became the person I am today. For a long time basketball defined who I was. It was my life and even though it isn't anymore, if it was I would give it up in a heartbeat just for one more night with her. That's got to mean something right?"

"I think it does," Brooke said smiling. They sat there in silence after that, blinded to the fact of the other person listening to their conversation in the next room.

AN: Pretty please review for me, they make me want to update faster.


	11. Can’t Stop This Thing We’ve Started

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Guy****: Buy you a drink?  
****Brooke****: Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush-off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back of to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me. Because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you.**

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**Can't Stop This Thing We've Started **_

"Dude come join us," Jake asked as he approached Nathan at the bar.

Turning his head to take a look at the guy he nodded. "Maybe later."

Jake grabbed around of shots for the table before heading off leaving Nathan sitting there. They had been at Tric for over an hour now and all Nathan wanted to do was go home. The day was going so great until he arrived at Peyton's. During dinner Rachel just had to run her mouth about Haley getting a phone call from her sexy Professor Tucker, saying that he wanted her to go take over his classes for two weeks while he was away at a conference.

Everyone was so happy for her, Nathan was too but she had to leave in week. One week then she would be gone again. He didn't want to think about it, no he wanted to sit at the bar and drink. But thoughts of that stupid Professor touching Haley was driving him crazy. Rachel just had to make it a point how they went out on a few dates after Haley graduated. Then Brooke wouldn't stop talking about how sexy he was, and just how much he was in love with Haley.

Nathan sat there listening as his blood was boiling at the thought of this guy with her. Yet Haley didn't say anything, she just sat there looking uncomfortable as they talked about him. The images of the two were like a movie repeating in his head, and he never even saw the guy, but that didn't stop his imagination.

He couldn't even talk to her. All he wanted to do was ask if she slept with the guy, and he couldn't do that. Looking over at the table he noticed that she was staring at him. Looking away from her gaze he focused on Chris playing onstage. Nathan remembered the night of Lucas and Brooke's party how Haley was dancing all over Chris Keller. Yeah as soon as Brooke took her to the back he made sure to tell the Keller if he ever touched Haley like that again he wouldn't be playing any more guitar. After that Nathan didn't see him dancing with her again.

Haley sat with her friends at Tric. They were all deep in conversation but she wasn't listening. No the only thing that was on her mind was Nathan. He had been avoiding her, this she knew, he wouldn't even look at her thanks to Brooke and Rachel. They just had to bring up Tucker didn't they? As excited about the job as she was, it also made her sad that she would have to leave.

When she heard Nathan talking about her the way that he did it brought tears to her eyes. He wanted her, Nathan Scott wanted her. Tonight was supposed to be perfect but now it wasn't. She didn't want him to find out about her leaving like that.

The way Nathan looked during dinner made her stomach tie in knots. He looked so hurt and all she wanted to do was hold him tell him that everything was gonna be alright. She couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to him. Getting up she walked towards the bar to meet him.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley asked walking behind him at the bar. She had been wanting to talk to him but people just kept getting in the way of her making her way to the bar. "You've been ignoring me all night, I feel like we are back in high school." Haley said with a slight laugh. The pain in her voice was certainly there.

He hated himself for not knowing her back then and her bringing it up now wasn't making him feel any better.

"I'm sorry it's nothing," Nathan said not even looking at her.

She knew he wasn't okay, she knew him. "Clearly there's something wrong, so please just tell me what it is?" She didn't want him to be this way for the rest of the night.

She had to ask again. "Did you sleep with him?" Before he could stop himself the words spilled out of this mouth. The look on her face was pure confusion.

"What?" Haley asked. She never seen this look on him, he was angry with her, jealous over some guy from her past. As much as it thrilled her of him being jealous, it also made her pissed off as well.

"You know what I'm talking about Haley," Nathan said angry at himself for even asking her. "I can't get the image of him touching you out of my head."

"Do you really want to talk about who's been with who Nathan?" Haley asked getting anger by the minute. What right did he have to ask her that, they weren't together? Nathan didn't hide the hurt that passed through his body. "Cause I can give you mine in a second, you. You know what just forget about it." Walking away she didn't even look back.

"Haley," Nathan yelled but it was too late she had faded into the crowd. He was such an idiot.

…

"Jakey here is up next," Brooke said smiling as Chris was almost finished his set.

"Oh yeah I'm so ready to finally put the Keller in his place," Jake said looking up on stage at the way Chris played the crowd. He and Chris were friends but a part of Jake would never like the guy who dated Peyton before him.

"He is so full of himself," Peyton said shaking her head. She hated the guy, ever since they broke up.

"Please the Keller is all about the Keller," Brooke said totally disgusted thinking about the guy. She didn't know how Haley could work with him. He was such an ass.

"He's the only person I know who refers to himself in the third person," Lucas said.

"That's Chris Keller for you," Haley said with no emotion. Chris never acted that way when they were working, he was very serious when it came to music. It was the only time she actually seen him being real.

"Everything alright Hales?" Lucas asked as he saw his bestfriend. She didn't seem happy like she was just minutes ago.

"Everything is great Luke," Haley said with a fake smile. Why did Nathan have to be such an ass?

"Boy toy alert," Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

Nathan soon walked up to the table and joined them.

"Okay Jake your up," Peyton said looking at him. They both walked away as Felix and Rachel went to the dance floor.

"Them two really," Lucas said pointing as they started dancing. Brooke just nodded her head.

"Broody take your bride for a dance," Brooke said holding out her hand for him to take. Haley watched as they made it to the dance floor leaving her and Nathan alone.

Nathan watched as everyone left leaving them alone. He hated himself for making her upset. She was leaving soon and he didn't want leave things with her like this. Getting up from his chair he held his hand out of her to take. Looking at him for a second, she grabbed his hand as he pulled them to the dance floor. Neither spoke as they took their positions.

_It's the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
I'd like to stay, in a stormy winters day  
so I'll come back to you someday _

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Nathan said looking her up and down. She wore this tight red dress and it was making him go crazy.

"You mean because you were ignoring me," Haley said not hiding the hurt in her voice._  
_

"I'm sorry," Nathan said as he pulled her into him. "I'm not like you okay." He brought his other hand to the small of her back as they started to rotate in small circles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"I mess up a lot, I'm not used to the good guy thing okay, but I'm trying here Haley." Nathan said pulling her more into him. "The thought of another guy touching you, is making me go insane Hales." Her head was resting on his shoulder. "What are you doing to me?" The way she made him feel and act was driving him nuts.

Never in his life did a girl make him feel so many things.

_As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday_

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she listened to the vulnerability in his voice. "You're the only guy I've ever been with." She heard him release a breath of relief as his body relaxed into hers more and just like that it was just them and the music.

_So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away  
_

"What are you thinking about right now?" Nathan asked.

_I drive all night just to see your face  
The way you touch the way you taste  
Even if only for a day  
I'll come back to you someday  
_

"I'm thinking that I have to leave in five days," Haley said closing her eyes. She didn't want to leave, and yet he didn't ask her to stay. She knew that if she did leave then Tucker told her that she would most likely get a full time job at the university teaching and Nathan didn't ask her to stay.

_I speak the truth its all i know  
As your tears fall to the snow  
and we both know  
That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday  
_

"Then I guess we should make these five days last a lifetime," Nathan whispered in her ear. He didn't want her to leave but he knew that he couldn't ask her to stay. This whole day reminded him that she had a different life now. Her life was all the way in LA while his was in Tree Hill.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked.

So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away

"I'm thinking about how fucking sexy you are. Every guy in here wants you." He whispered huskily in her ear. He pushed his body into hers making her feel his harden member. He couldn't help it she just had this effect on him and when she told him that he was the only guy she had been with, it made him want her, right there in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching. "I want you so bad right now Hales," Nathan whispered in her ear. She felt just how much he wanted her and it was making her hot. Grabbing his hand she led him to the back of the club into the dressing room.

As soon as she closed and locked the door he spun her around as his lips crashed on hers in a passion filled kiss. Her hands went straight to his pants and unbuttoned them pushing them down as his member hung free.

Lifting her up his hands gripped her ass, as he pushed her dress up before thrusting inside of her making her scream. Her back kept slamming into the wall behind them. This was the first time, he didn't take it slow. He pounded inside of her as she gripped the muscles in his back.

He brought his mouth to the side of her neck were he sucked on a patch of her skin. This was definitely a different feeling for her, he was being rough and she liked it. Bringing her mouth to his ear she told him to go faster which he did as her screams had his body on fire.

She felt herself going over the edge as he gripped her ass tighter. He felt her muscles constricting around him as he spilled everything he had inside of her. Their heavy panting filled the dressing room as they both stayed in place, neither wanting to move. They finally went back out to meet Lucas and Brooke who were sitting at the bar.

_So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away _

Ahhhhey spin me away 

Brooke smiling at the two as they joined them knew exactly what they went do, as she entertained Lucas hoping that he wouldn't notice them gone.

"So Jake was great," Brooke said.

"Yeah he was," Haley said. "I forgot how talented he was."

"Having fun little brother?" Lucas asked as he saw Nathan playing with a beer bottle.

"Luke there's something I need to talk to you about," Nathan said looking at his brother. He had to tell Lucas about him and Haley so they didn't have to hide.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other questionably. Brooke saw fear rush threw Haley's eyes as they both knew what Nathan wanted to tell Lucas.

…………..to be continued

AN: Pretty please review tomorrow is my birthday. That song was "Someday" by Bryan Greenberg.


	12. Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Clark**: Are you X-raying me?  
**Lana**: My God, that's amazing. You can do so much with this.  
**Clark**: Well, let's start with you not getting so up-close-and-personal with my vertebrae.

**Alex**: You paged me because your legs are still shaking from the other night, and you're trying to work up the nerve to invite me to a friendly, neighborhood on call room.  
**Lexie**: Actually, I paged you because I wanted to know if you could please tell Meredith that I had no idea that her house was your house. I mean, she and I, we were making progress, and... And now she must think that I'm a stalker.  
**Alex**: Sorry. Uh, your issues can't be my issues. But I am here for the sex if you need it.  
**Lexie**: If I need it?  
**Alex**: You know you need it.

_Chapter Twelve_

_**Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

Nathan watched her as she moved above him, her eyes never leaving his. His hands were holding her hips moving her body back and forth on him. They had gotten back from Tric around 3 and they still hadn't been to bed. No they couldn't keep their hands off each other. In fact it was 8 in the morning and they were on round 7. It was Saturday and he didn't have work. They had practically made love in every room of his house in just a few short hours.

He couldn't get enough of her, they way she tastes, they way her body felt against his, but most of all what it felt like to be inside of her. Letting go of her hips he gently moved his hands to her breasts holding them in his hands massaging them. He felt her body moving faster against his as he groaned. "Fuck baby," Nathan said as his eyes never left hers. She was the only person that could make him feel so completely good. He loved her on top as he watched her body on his. She looked so beautiful moving above him.

Last night he finally had the courage to tell Lucas about them but as soon as he told his brother that they needed to talk, Lucas told him that he and Brooke were just leaving and that he would just talk to him later about it. Nathan wanted to protest saying that it was important but he didn't. Him and Haley had slipped out soon after making sure that no one seen that they were together. Hours later here they were making love.

Every inch of her body was on fire as she moved above him. God the way he was looking at her made her heart pound in her chest more than it was. No one ever looked at her with such want and she never wanted anyone but him to look at her this way. It felt so good making love to him as she watched him watch her she didn't hold anything back. She made sure to tell him just how amazing he was making her feel. "You feel so fucking good Hales," Nathan said huskily. Being that he was the only guy insider her and they only made love a few times before, she was so tight, her muscles were squeezing around his length and it took everything in him not to explode inside of her.

His cell phone started ringing on the nightstand next to the bed. Glancing over to it he noticed that it was his brother. "Fuck its Luke," Nathan said looking at her. She nodded her head but didn't stop moving above him as he went to pick it up.

"Hello," Nathan said into the phone as one of his hands moved back to knead on of Haley's breast.

"Hey little brother what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Working out," Nathan said breathlessly into the phone as Haley started moving more rapidly against him. She didn't care that he was on the phone with his brother who just so happen to be her bestfriend. All she knew as they her want for him was uncontrollable and nothing could stop her right now. It felt too damn good.

"Look man everyone's having dinner tonight at that restaurant that Peyton really likes because Chase, Felix, and Chris are leaving tomorrow morning. Can you make there about seven o'clock?" Lucas asked into the phone.

"Fuck," Nathan groaned as he watched Haley bite down on her down lip as she clutched her breasts. It took everything in her not to scream his name as she started to feel her orgasm take over her body.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Lucas asked into the phone.

"Yeah, I gotta go," Nathan said hurriedly before hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side. Both his hands immediately cover hers over her breasts as he felt himself falling over the edge with her. She didn't stop moving as her eyes locked with his as they both came down back to reality. Her sweaty body fell on top of his as their heavy panting filled the room.

"Oh my god," Haley said breathlessly into his chest as his arm wrapped around her back holding her to him. "I can't move."

"You're amazing," Nathan said kissing her forehead as he held onto her. "That was amazing."

"Mhmmm!" Haley moaned as her eyes closed. Her body felt good on top of his, she felt so safe in his arms.

He listened as her chest would rise and then fall back onto his as he heard her heart beat going at a slower pace. "I need sleep." His whole body was exhausted from their love making. Back in college he was used to being exhausted from basketball and Coach K riding him to do better but he never felt this before. His whole body was exhausted but completely satisfied.

They fell asleep like that neither moving.

….

Her laughter filled his living room as he told her about Tim getting stuck on the roof of the house they were fixing. Nathan was sitting on his sofa in nothing but his boxers as she sat on his lap in nothing but his shirt, as her arms held onto his shoulders.

"I'm telling you Hales, I wanted to leave him up there for a few hours but it started raining," Nathan said moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Poor Dim," Haley said in her fits of laughter. They had woken up after a few hours of sleep and went down stairs in need of food. Haley cooked them some Mac and cheese as they ate and talked in the living room.

"What time is it?" Nathan said moving his hands to her waist and slightly moving her so he could see the time on the clock.

"It's only one," Haley said as she turned her head back.

"Hales I gotta….."

"Come on Nathan, what do you gotta do that's more important than this," Haley said bending down and capturing her lips with his hoping that it would do the trick. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted to stay with him until it was time for her to leave Tree Hill.

"You're right I wanna stay right here with you," Nathan said as her forehead rested against his. He could wait until tomorrow; it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm always right," Haley said giggling as looked at the smirk on his face.

"God I love your laugh," Nathan said watching her face light up at his words. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life and it still wouldn't be long enough. She was like a drug to him, and he was completely addicted to her. His body craved hers so much. Her hands rested lightly on his chest as she met his gaze their eyes locking. "Tell me about your family?" Nathan asked. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Okay," Haley said with a soft smile. "Well my parents are just wonderful. I mean it, I couldn't have asked for a more amazing childhood than I had. I have 6 brothers and sisters…"

"Oh my god, 6? As in your parents had 7 kids," Nathan asked astonished that they had so many children.

Laughing at his expression she continued. "I know right, but by the time I came along it was just me and my sister living in the house. My oldest brother is Brian; he's a lawyer in New York. Then there's Jason, he lives down in Florida with his wife Monica, their both plastic surgeons. Next is Tanner he plays in the NFL for the Patriots."

"Tanner James the wide receiver for the New England Patriots is your big brother?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," Haley said as she watched Nathan's shocked expression. "I can get you an autograph if you want? Next is Quinn, she's a psychiatrist, she lives in New York too, with her husband Max and their three kids. Then there's Vivian, she is a stay at home mom. Her and her husband Mark had triplets and that's why my dad moved us to California so we could help her."

"That's why you moved away?" Nathan asked as he remembered how she disappeared. She simply nodded her head as she saw sadness rush threw his eyes.

"Then is my sister Taylor, who by the way is totally wild, she dropped out of college to follow her boyfriend around with his band. Last I heard she was living in Vegas," Haley said running her fingers up and down his chest. "Last but not least is me."

"Well I for one am happy that your parents didn't stop after your wild child sister Taylor was born," Nathan said kissing her softly.

"Me too," Haley said smiling. "So do you have any siblings?"

"You mean besides Lucas," Nathan said smiling as she playfully hit his arm.

"You know what I meant," Haley said as she watched him act like she hurt his arm by holding it.

"It's just me and Lucas," Nathan said laughing.

"I remember in high school how much Lucas hated you," Haley said as she felt his body tense up. "I think it's amazing that you two are so close now, I mean I was shocked. I always knew that if you two put aside your differences then you would be close. How exactly did you two start talking?" Haley asked. She had wanted to know since that night at Tric when she first saw Nathan again.

Nathan looked up at her. "I was at basketball practice when Coach K told me that my dad had died…."

"Nathan I'm so sorry," Haley said sincerely as she saw sadness rush through his eyes. She had known threw Lucas that Dan had died of a heart attack. She told Lucas that if he ever needed to talk about it she was there but he didn't have anything to say about Dan.

He nodded his head with a soft smile. "I just left the gym and drove straight home. I found my mom on the floor of the bathroom with a bottle of vodka." His eyes began to water as he thought back to the memory of that day. "She couldn't even look at me. My parents are so different from your's Haley. My dad was always riding me to be great at basketball and nothing else. My mom was so miserable with my dad she became an alcoholic."

"Nathan….." He looked so broken as she watched him talk. He cut her off before she could say anything else.

"I guess they were the reason I was who I was in high school," Nathan said. "I was just so used to my dad pushing me too far and my mom was never around to stop him. He drove her to become an alcoholic Hales. What kind of man makes their wife so miserable that they would rather drink than do anything else? At his funeral I felt relief that he was gone, that he wouldn't be able to push me around and make me do the things that he wanted. I was relieved that my mom could finally be happy and have the life that she deserved." Haley listened to every word that he said as her heart was breaking for the pain that he was feeling.

"As they lowered his casket into the ground I looked to my side and it was the first time that I had thought of Lucas since high school. He wasn't standing next to me like he should have been and that was Dan's fault. All of it, he was the reason I didn't want to acknowledge that I had a brother. The next day I asked my Uncle Keith where Luke was and he told me. I drove up to UNC and after a lot of begging he agreed that we could get to know each other and we did."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Haley said moving her hand to his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She wiped the tears that fell from his eyes before pressing her lips onto his. It was soft and sweet and just what he needed to smile.

"Tell me about college?" Nathan said wanting to hear more about her. Sure he heard Lucas for the last few years talking about her but he wanted to hear everything from her. He wanted to really know Haley James better than anyone.

"I was so excited when me and Brooke both got accepted into Stanford," Haley said with a big smile. "I loved it, every minute of it, what can I say I am tutor girl after all."

"Ah Brooke's nickname for you," Nathan said laughing. He didn't fully understand why Brooke always called Haley that.

"Yeah I tutored in high school and college. There's just something so amazing about helping someone learn something and just being a part of that. So that's why she calls me tutor girl. Brooke mostly partied in college while I stayed at home studying until she would drag me to those parties and force me to have fun." Haley said laughing at how Brooke was with her.

"What subject do you want to teach?" Nathan asked. He knew that it was the same as that Tucker guy.

"English," Haley said hoping that he wouldn't bring up Tucker again. She didn't want him to be jealous of someone that she felt nothing for.

"Is that what Tucker teaches?" Nathan asked trying his best not to sound jealous. "You must have really enjoyed his class?"

"Yeah I did but just the learning part," Haley said before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He looked up at her, as her eyes searched his.

"You're the one I want Nathan," Haley said holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said softly.

"Don't be," Haley said with a smile. "A jealous Nathan Scott is very, very sexy."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said kissing her again.

"I saw you once in college," Haley said after she broke away from his lips. "It was freshmen year, the Stanford vs. Duke Game. Brooke had dragged me to this frat party and I guess both teams had gone to party."

"I remember that," Nathan said. "Why didn't you come talk to me?" Man he wished that she had.

"I wanted to, I really did but you were a little busy," Haley said looking down as the image of him dancing with another girl flashed into her mind and he knew the minute she put her head down what she had saw.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said lifting her face up. "I am." She simply nodded her head giving him a smile trying to hide the fact that it hurt like hell.

"I heard you guys won the championship. That must have felt so amazing, having your dream come true," Haley said smiling. She was so happy for him when she found out, she prayed that he enjoyed every minute of it.

"It was alright," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just alright?" Haley asked. "You won the championship your freshman year, what could have possibly been missing?"

Looking up at her he spoke. "You," Nathan said barely above a whisper. "I didn't have you there with me. All my dreams came true and I wasn't happy because I didn't have you." Before he could say anything else her mouth covered his as she kissed him with everything she had. They broke away minutes later in need of air as Nathan rested his forehead against hers.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Haley asked.

"Anything," Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"I want you to teach me how to make a free shot thingy," Haley said as Nathan started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's a free-throw Hales," Nathan said before kissing her nose. "And of course I will."

….

Putting on his basketball shoes, he tied them before making his way down stairs. He found Haley in the kitchen washing the dishes that they had dirtied earlier. Walking up right behind her he moved her hair to one side as he softly kissed her neck.

"I'm ready," Nathan said as she turned off the water. Turning around she moved her hands around his neck as she got on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Then let's go," Haley said against his lips. They made their way to the river court hand in hand. They both knew that Lucas would be at Peyton's planning the wedding with Brooke until it was time for dinner. They arrived to the river court and Nathan handed her the basketball that he had been holding.

"I don't know the first thing about this," Haley said looking at the ball in her hands as he walked them to the free-throw line. He faced her to the front of the goal as he stood behind her, his hands moving to cover hers.

"Square your shoulders to the basket," Nathan said as she did what he told her to do. "Now you gotta bring the ball up right pass your nose like this, okay? Bend your knees a little. Just relax your hips. Just shoot." The ball left her hands and went right pass the goal.

"I totally suck," Haley said with a pout. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Nathan said handing the ball back to her as he got right behind her again. "Put your hands like this." Nathan said as he showed her how to hold the ball.

"Okay," Haley said putting her hands in the position that his was in.

"It's just you and the basket Hales," Nathan said softly. The ball left her hands and went straight into the basket.

"I did it," Haley said with a smile as she turned around and jumped in his arms.

"That was very sexy," Nathan said smirking as she held onto him. She looked up at him and smiled. She really didn't care about basketball at all but he did, and she wanted him to share this with her. She used to watch some of the games in high school. She loved the look on his face as he played, he looked so happy. One question she had wanted to ask was why he didn't play anymore. She didn't understand why he wasn't in the NBA. He certainly was talented enough, and he didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Nathan, why did you quit playing basketball?" Haley asked.

He looked down as he answered her. "I guess my heart wasn't in it," Nathan lied. For the first time he lied to Haley and it made him sick. He hated himself for lying to her but he didn't want to tell her about his heart condition. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him; because he knew that if he told her the truth she would feel sorry for him. Looking back at her she gave him a soft smile as she took his hands in hers and held them tight, Nathan silently promised himself that he would never lie to her again.

AN: Pretty please review for me. The drama is coming next chapter, hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving.


	13. Losing My Religion

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, glad that you liked last chapter. Please read the warning before you read this chapter. This chapter is a huge turning point in the story so I hope that you enjoy it…..and might I just add that I so love Nathan in this chapter.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**Haley**__**: I hate Rachel.  
**__**Lucas**__**: She's probably just... **__**(Trying to be reasonable then see's Haley's dark look)**__** Yeah, I hate her too.**_

_**Haley**__**: Hey, Luke, will you promise me something? No matter what happens you and I will always be friends  
**__**Lucas**__**(in a mocking tone)**__** Always... and forever.  
**__**(They laugh) **_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Losing My Religion **_

It was five in the afternoon as Nathan stood on his porch drinking a glass of water. He watched as Duke ran back and fourth chasing the neighbor's dog as they played in the yard. Shaking his head he took a seat as the wind started to pick up. The sun was bright as hell, and Nathan couldn't even look directly at it without hurting his eyes. He and Haley had gotten back from the river court two hours ago, and she had fallen asleep in his bed. He tried to keep himself busy as he waited for her to get up. They would have to be leaving to meet up with everyone for dinner. He tried calling his brother's phone but for some reason Lucas wasn't picking up. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he had to tell Lucas about his feelings for Haley. He didn't want to lie about his feelings for her to anyone much less his brother, she meant too much to him.

He saw the black SUV from down the street make it towards his house as he sat and waited for her to pull up. Brooke was after all the only person that knew about him and Haley. Since they had left the club and went straight to his house she didn't have any clothes. All day she had been wearing his clothes except for when he took her to the river court, in which she put on her clothes from the night before. Closing his eyes he could still feel his body next to her's as his hands covered hers teaching her how to play the game that used to be his whole world. They had played for an hour, as he showed her some of his moves.

He watched as Brooke got out of the SUV with a huge smile plastered on her face. Grabbing a bag from the backseat she took off walking towards him, her smile growing as she got closer. As she walked up the steps he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a while before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's my tutor girl?" Brooke asked looking back into the house threw the window that was open. There wasn't a single trace that Haley was even there.

Looking at his brother's future wife he gave her a smile. "She fell asleep." Taking another sip of his water, he watched as Brooke's smile grew. "Did you bring her something to wear to dinner tonight?"

"Duh," Brooke said placing the bag by his feet.

"So where does everyone think she is?" Nathan asked.

Shaking her head, she told him the same thing she told everyone else that asked where she was. "I told them that she was at one of her old friend's house catching up."

"Good," Nathan said. "Where is my brother? I tried calling him earlier but his phone wouldn't pick up."

"I don't know, he isn't answering my calls either," Brooke said glancing down at her phone seeing if he had called her back and she hadn't realized it. "He left Peyton's at 2, and I haven't heard from him since."

"That's doesn't sound like my brother," Nathan said. "Maybe he just had things to do."

"Yeah maybe," Brooke said glancing at the time. "Well I have a few things to do before dinner, so I guess I'll go."

"Thank you for everything," Nathan said holding the bag up as she gave him a smile.

"You have to tell him soon you know," Brooke said with a soft smile. "Don't let him find out another way, he might understand."

"What that I fell in love with his bestfriend, before I knew that she was his bestfriend," Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a small nodded as she started to walk away. "Tell Hales to wear the black one."

"Will do," Nathan said as she got in the car and drove off. Taking the bag he brought it in the house, holding the door open as Duke came running in behind him. He placed the bag in the living room before walking upstairs. He stood in his door frame as he watched her sleep from afar. He saw the clothes that she wore to the river court all on the floor next to the bed. The thought of her sleeping naked in his bed sent all his blood southward, pulling in a certain area. He wanted her every second of everyday. He wondered about the guys before him. What did they all do with her; he knew that he was the only one that she had slept with but what about other stuff. Did she experience other things with other guys? He didn't know and it was something that he didn't want to think about. To him, he was the first guy for everything with her.

Lifting his shirt over his head and taking off his jeans placing them on the chair next to the door he started walking towards the bed. He wanted her and there was no stopping him now. He picked up the blanket that covered her body as he took a seat next to her body in the bed. She was completely naked and the sight of her made a lump form in his throat as he just watched her. He couldn't take it anymore. He bent his face down to her stomach as started placing kisses up and down, making sure to suck on her skin.

He saw her eyes fluttering open but he didn't stop his need for her over took everything else. He placed his body over hers as he bent his head in the crook of her neck and began kissing on her pulse point. Her hands went around to his back holding him to her as she let out a soft moan at the sensations building up inside of her. He brought his mouth to her ear as one of his hands grabbed one of her breasts and started to massage it. "You're so fucking sexy Hales." Nathan said huskily against her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "I wanna do something and if you don't like it just tell me okay. I want you to feel amazing just like you make me feel baby." She bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head as he brought his face to look at hers.

He started placing kisses on her stomach again, kissing it hard letting her know how much he wanted her. She watched him in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. "I wanna taste you." Nathan said kissing her lower stomach as his eyes locked with hers sending trembles all over her body. She found the heat between her legs rise and the ache she felt was becoming unbearable. Lifting one of her legs he placed soft kisses down the side of her thigh as he watched her eyes on him. Placing her right leg down, he picked up the other one and did the same before dipping his head down. He heard her heavy panting as she clutched onto the bed sheets on each side of her as his mouth covered her wetness.

"Oh god," Haley cried out as she felt his tongue against her. Her hands clutched the bed sheets tighter than they already were as her eyes never left his. Her body was squirming but his mouth didn't leave as his hands held her hips to him. He never stayed still as he tasted her. One of his hands let go of her and he brought it down placing it inside her. "Nathan….." She had never done anything like this before, at all. Sure Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton had told her different stories and the only thing that truly came from all of them is that if the guy knew what he was doing then if felt amazing and Nathan knew what he was doing because this felt amazing.

He didn't stop watching her, not for a minute. He wanted to see everything that she was feeling; he wanted to see how he was making her feel. "How does it feel baby?" Nathan asked huskily against her as he pushed her more into him.

"So…..amazing……I never……oh god," she cried out as he started licking her faster. She moved her hips into him as he gripped her ass holding her into him as she arched her back, throwing her head back. Her hands flew to his head grabbing his hair and pulling it. Her moaning and screaming was making his rock hard length want to burst. She held his head against her encouraging him to continue. He found just the right spot as felt her body start to quiver and a gasp escape her lips. "Oh god Nathan!" She cried out as she lost control. He watched as her orgasm hit and it was driving him crazy. Watching her do anything was like a drug to him and watching her as he gave her pleasure was the best thing in the world. He didn't stop moving his mouth, he continued until there was nothing left for him to taste. Picking his head he watched as she still had her eyes closed, he kissed her stomach again as he felt the bulge in his pants becoming painful. Finally making it back to her, he kissed her lips.

"You taste so fucking good Hales," Nathan said huskily as he kissed her jaw line. "How did you feel baby?" He wanted to know everything. She could barely speak, much less move, her whole body was aching from all of their love making. How did she feel? That was easy she never felt anything like that before.

"So amazing," Haley said before biting her lower lip and looking down at his obvious hard on. Putting her hands around his neck she pulled him down to her as her lips and captured his. She kissed him hard as one of her hands went between their bodies and tried pulling down his boxers. As he felt her trying to pull them down without any luck, he broke the kiss and took them off. Putting his body back on top of hers he kissed her again. "I want you Nathan!" He broke his lips away from hers and looked into her big brown eyes before slowly entering her. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt her tight walls around his length. He began moving in and out of her as his blue eyes never left her brown ones.

She was driving him crazy, her moaning, and the way she was looking at him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. "I could make love to you forever!" Nathan said huskily as he began moving faster in and out of her.

"So could I," Haley whispered as her eyes never left his. She watched him as his sweaty body moved above her. She felt herself going over the edge as he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soaring kiss. Together they both felt the aftershocks of their orgasms, still exploding inside them. His body fell on top of hers as he tired to seize his breath.

"Can we just stay like this?" Nathan asked as he closed his eyes. He felt her fingers running over his scalp and it felt so damn good.

"God I would love that," Haley said as her body was still trembling from their love making. She never thought that she would wake up to something amazing like that. Picking her head up slightly, she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "I should call Brooke to come and get me."

"Why?" Nathan asked picking his head up and looking at her.

"I need to go get ready," Haley said. "As much as I would love to show up to dinner in nothing but your shirt, I don't think that Lucas would like that very much." God Lucas, they had to tell him soon, he would understand right?

"I'm gonna tell him tonight," Nathan said. "I have to tell him." He knew that keeping this from Lucas was only going to make things worse. He loved Haley and he didn't want to hide that. He had to tell Lucas, no matter how hard it might be.

"I know," Haley said moving her hand to his cheek. "How do you think um…..how is he going……"

"I don't know," Nathan said closing his eyes as he felt her hand rubbing his cheek. "He knows about you Hales, he just doesn't know that it's you."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked searching his eyes.

"What I meant was that I told him about that night, I told him about you," Nathan said trying to find the right words. "He just doesn't know that it was you that I was talking about and I for sure didn't know that you were his bestfriend Haley."

"Oh," Haley said. She didn't know that she was something that Nathan would talk about.

"You were wrong Hales," Nathan said. All these years of loving and wanting her, and he never knew her name. He watched as she looked at him in confusion, she was looking at him like she was trying to read his thoughts. He watched as a few strains of hair fell on her face. Lifting his hand he slowly pushed them behind her ear. "It mattered the next morning when I didn't know your name." The words came out soft like he was trying to tell her a secret that know one else knew.

Looking at him right now, she wanted to stay like this forever. Smiling softly at him she lifted her head and gently kissed his lips. "I'm sorry!"

……

Getting out of his shower, Nathan walked right to his bed where he found his clothes laid out for him. Haley must have put it out before she joined him in the shower. He smiled before putting it on. These past few days with her felt amazing and he didn't want her to go. Walking over to his closet he pulled out his black dress shoes, placing them on, he walked straight back to his bathroom where he found Haley putting on her makeup.

"Hey you," Nathan said watching her from the door. Lifting her eyes up, she saw that he was fully ready to go. "I'll be down stairs when you're ready." Walking over to her he placed a soft kiss on her lips before heading out the door.

"Will do," Haley said with a big smile. She really couldn't believe that this was happening. She had only dreamed of being with Nathan and now it was actually like they were together. The things that he was saying and doing, they all meant something. It was like he really wanted to be with her. Her whole body wouldn't stop tingling as she thought about him. They meant something.

She finished putting on her makeup and fixing her hair before placing the black dress that Nathan told her Brooke said to wear. She never felt this way, even with all the guys that would always hit on her when she went out, she felt so sexy and desirable. Looking at her self in the mirror she couldn't wait for Nathan to see her. Walking down stairs, she wondered what he was doing.

"Hales," Nathan said as a lump was forming in his throat at the sight of her. He couldn't breath, she was absolutely stunning. She stopped walking before reaching the bottom of the steps, as she saw him waiting for her. He was looking her up and down in amazement. "I don't even think there are words to say….. how beautiful you look." His words came out slow as he continued to study her.

"You too," Haley said looking at how perfect he was.

Smiling up at her, he saw her look down as she was about to move towards him. "Hales," Nathan whispered as she looked up at him.

"Huh?" Haley said biting her bottom lip.

"I…..I just want to remember this moment," Nathan said looking at her with a soft smile. She nodded her head before closing the distance between them, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We should go," Haley said.

Closing his eyes tight and taking in the scent of her hair, he pulled away, taking her hand in his as they left his house. They got into his truck and drove to the restaurant. Nathan moved his hand on the seat and took her small hand in his as they drove in silence. Finally making it to the restaurant, he opened the passenger seat and helped her out before they took off for the door. They didn't walk hand in hand like Nathan wanted but he knew that even showing up together might get people talking so when they walked inside he made sure not to stand close to her.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked as the couple walked into the restaurant.

"Actually we are meeting some friends," Haley said looking at the short man. "It should be under Scott." She watched as the guy looked over the sheet in front of him before looking up and smiling back at her.

"Right this way," the guy said as he started walking.

"I'm going to the restroom," Nathan said before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Haley smiled as she saw her friends sitting at a large table in the back of the restaurant. "Well nice of you to show your face," Peyton said as everyone started to laugh.

"Haha P. Sawyer," Haley said sarcastically as she took a seat next to her. "Where's Luke?" She looked around and didn't see him.

"Said he would be a little late," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"So like I was saying," Chris said continuing his story. "The guy just takes the bottle and throws it across the room. It landed in the back of the other guys head."

"No way," Felix said laughing.

"All for calling the guy's girl fat?" Peyton asked.

"I'm telling you the guy was pissed," Chris said. "The cops had to shut the place down."

"People are crazy," Brooke said.

"Imagine how I felt," Chris said holding his hands up. "I was only on my second song."

"Oh please," Haley said shaking her head. He was so full of himself. Haley smiled as she noticed Nathan walking to the table. At the sight of him butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Hotshot in the flesh," Peyton said watching him sit next to Chase.

"Peyton I know you want me," Nathan said smirking. Everyone around the table started laughing but Peyton and Haley.

"In your dreams," Peyton said back rolling her eyes. The waiter came to take everyone's order for drinks. After everyone said what they wanted, they all began to talk again.

"I'm going to kill Lucas," Brooke said looking at her watch again. Not only had Lucas been gone god knows where all day, he hadn't called her.

"I think I hear her say that everyday," Jake said chuckling.

"But I mean it this time," Brooke said in frustration.

"Excuse me," Nathan said before standing up and walking away from the table. Everyone being curious watched him as he walked up to a skinny brown headed girl that was walking to her table. When Nathan got closer everyone watched as he gave the girl a hug.

"Okay who is that?" Brooke asked getting pissed off. Haley was sitting right there watching the whole thing, and Brooke wanted to kill Nathan.

"Theresa," Haley said softly not taking her eyes off them as she watched them laughing. "Nathan's girlfriend in high school." No matter how much it hurt watching them she couldn't look away.

"She is hot," Chris said looking the girl up and down.

"Hell yeah," Felix said with a smirk. "I'd hit that."

"Wouldn't you two shut up?" Brooke demanded glaring at them.

"Wait are they still dating?" Jake asked. He didn't remember seeing this girl before.

"God no," Peyton said shaking her head in disgust. "Nathan broke up with that whore, after his seventeenth birthday party, the only reason he's talking to her now is because of Sam."

"Who's Sam P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she saw a little boy run up to Nathan and give him a hug. A huge knot was forming in Haley's stomach and it took everything in her not to cry.

"Oh did I not mention that the whore married Tim Smith," Peyton said as Tim finally walked into the restaurant and stood next to his family. "Can you believe that Nathan is the godfather to their kid?"

"Oh good," Brooke said with a sigh of relief. It's like a ton of bricks where lifted off Haley's chest at Peyton's words. Everyone looked away as Nathan started walking back towards the table.

"Sorry about that," Nathan said taking a seat as everyone pretended that they weren't watching. Nathan looked across the table and saw that Haley wasn't looking at him, and he knew that she must have seen him with Theresa. He hoped that she didn't get the wrong idea, because he hadn't been with Theresa since high school.

"Oh look Lucas," Jake said pointing as the blonde headed boy walked up to the table.

"Where have you been?" Brooke said raising her voice.

"Sorry I just had a few things to do," Lucas said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey buddy," Haley said smiling up at him. He nodded his head but didn't say anything back. He didn't know what to say to her. Everyone started talking again as the waiter came back to take their orders. Everyone was in deep conversation with various people at the table.

"So Luke I tried calling you earlier," Nathan said looking past Peyton to where his brother was sitting.

"You mean when you wasn't to busy?" Lucas said with anger looking at his brother. The table got quiet.

"What's your problem?" Nathan said as he saw how pissed his brother was.

"Just forget about it Nathan," Lucas said before taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Lucas are you okay?" Brooke asked looking at him. His whole body was edgy. He looked at her and she knew that he was irritated at something, what the hell happened when he left Peyton's she thought.

"No I'm not," Lucas said. He had enough of it; he couldn't hold it in any longer. He told Nathan to leave Haley alone and his brother just had to go after her. He was on his way to the café when he passed the river court and saw his brother and bestfriend kissing. He really couldn't believe his eyes. In fact he sat there watching them for a while as they laughed and played. His brother betrayed him, he asked him not to go after her and he did anyway. Lucas was about ready to kill Nathan. Haley deserved so much better than him. "You look me straight in the eyes and gave me your word Nathan." Lucas said raising his voice as he turned towards his brother. Nathan didn't even have to ask what he was talking about.

All eyes were on the two brothers. "Luke maybe we should go somewhere and talk."

"You wanna talk let's talk," Lucas said. He didn't care who heard them. "I told you to say the hell away from her."

"I know that okay," Nathan said looking at his brother.

"Then why the hell would you lie to me," Lucas shouted as everyone in the restaurant was now looking. "Why Nathan would you betray me?"

"Luke please," Haley said watching them as her eyes began to water.

"Hales mind your own business," Lucas said glancing at her. This was between him and his brother. He felt bad for yelling at her but his brother gave him his word and he didn't need his bestfriend taking Nathan's side when she should have taken his.

"Lucas," Brooke yelled. He had no right to talk to Haley that way.

"Hey you be pissed at me all you want, but don't put this on her. This is all me, don't blame her," Nathan said standing up. He knew his brother was going to be angry but he didn't want him taking it out on Haley.

"You just had to sleep with her didn't you?" Lucas asked shaking his head. "You couldn't' stand that I told you to leave her alone. I told you she's not like one of your whores that you fuck every other day."

"God I know that," Nathan yelled back as a pain started over taking his body.

"What ever it is between you and Haley it's over. You're done missing with her Nathan," Lucas shouted as the waiter and the manager started walking towards the table.

"I'm not," Nathan said as his chest began to tighten and the room got dizzy. He couldn't feel the pain in his left arm anymore as he brought his other hand over his chest. He couldn't breathe anymore. "I'm…..I'm in love with her." He found himself searching for air as the room was closing in around him. "I love her man…….Luke…." Nathan fell to the ground unconscious as everyone jumped up from the table.

"Nathan," Lucas yelled as he rushed to his brother side. "Someone help!"

"Oh god!" Haley cried out. Brooke took Haley in her arms as they saw a man run from the other side of the restaurant. He bent down by Lucas at Nathan's side.

"I'm a doctor," the guy told Lucas.

"Please you gotta help him," Lucas said as tears started to fall. The guy nodded his head before attending to Nathan. Everyone just watched as the waiter pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"He's in full cardiac arrest," the doctor said as he began giving Nathan CPR. Everyone in the restaurant looked on as the doctor tried to help Nathan until the ambulance got there. Haley looked on in tears as Brooke held onto her tight. She looked down at Nathan's lifeless body and she couldn't breathe. Her heart broke the minute his body hit the floor and she didn't know if it would ever be whole again.

AN: Pretty please with a cherry on top review:) I will really try to update tomorrow! Have faith!


	14. When It Isn’t Like It Should Be

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Phoebe**_**(Having a contraction)**_** Ow! Ow! Ow! **_**(Looks under the blanket)**_** Oh, I was kind of hoping that was it.**

**Phoebe**_**(To the babies)**_** I wish I could take you home and see you every day. Ok, I'll settle for being your favorite aunt. I know Alice's sister has a pool, but you lived in me.**

**Dr. Harad****: It's almost time to push again.  
****Phoebe****: I already had a baby, leave me alone!**

**Phoebe**_**(Admitting herself into the hospital)**_** Um, I'm Phoebe Buffay, and I have babies coming out of me.**

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated sooner but finals are killing me, but school is over next week and then I can write all the time so until then here is the next chapter. And p.s. I would never kill Nathan are any major character for that matter, I love them all.**

_**Freder-cheddar**__**- that quote was from episode Wrath episode 139 and it was a funny one…lol**_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**When It Isn't Like It Should Be**_

The ride to the hospital felt like a lifetime. Everyone was in Peyton's car except Lucas who got to ride with Nathan in the ambulance. The tears wouldn't stop pouring out of Haley's eyes. She didn't know what was happening, if he would be okay. She didn't know anything and it was driving her crazy. Nathan was 23 years old why would he have a heart attack? These question kept on passing threw her head as they followed the ambulance closely. The only thing that Haley was sure of is that Nathan had to be okay. She couldn't live without him, she loved him too much. He just had to survive this, not only for her but for his brother as well. She felt the car come to a complete stop as Brooke squeezed her hand tighter as they ran out of the car and took off towards Lucas.

"Please help him," Lucas said watching as they took off to the emergence room. He was left standing there as everyone made it to his side. Brooke took her other hand and reached for his but he just walked away.

"I'm……gonna call Deb," Peyton said pulling out her cell phone and walking back out of the hospital.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Lucas kept on pacing back and forth as Brooke just held Haley while she cried. Brooke watched as Lucas rushed back and forth, up and down the long waiting room. They all sat there waiting for something, anything. They needed to know that he was okay.

"Who's here for Nathan Scott?" A man in a white coat asked as he walked into the room with a clip board.

"He's my brother," Lucas said rushing over to the man as all of his friends followed him. "Please tell me if he's okay?"

"I don't really know anything," the doctor said looking at the paper work for Nathan. "My name is Dr. Evans and I just wanted to tell you that we are gonna do everything that we can for him. Now is there anything that I should know about?"

Everyone looked on as Lucas started to speak.

"A couple years back….his father…..our father died of a heart attack," Lucas said running his hands threw his hair. "God this can't be happening, the doctor said if he took his medicine that this wouldn't happen."

"What medication was your brother on?" Dr. Evans asked.

"Our father had a….um heart condition called HCM," Lucas said. "We both got tested and I was clear, but uh Nathan he had it. Nathan has HCM."

"What?" Haley asked her tears still flowing down her face. Lucas glanced at her for a second before looking back at the doctor.

"This wasn't suppose to happen, the doctor said that the pills would slow down his heart," Lucas asked.

"They do," Dr. Evans said looking over the chart again. "I'll run a few tests to see what he has in his system, but I can assure you that those pills do work." The doctor left the room as everyone looked at Lucas.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Haley said crying harder. "Why….Luke….why didn't he tell me?" Lucas didn't answer, and Haley fell into Brooke's arms crying harder than she already was. Everyone took a seat in silence. They only thing that they could hear was the sobs of Haley as Brooke held her. Soon Deb came running into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Deb asked Lucas.

Shaking his head as more tears threatened to spill, he spoke. "He had heart attack Deb."

"That can't be because he was taking his medication," Deb said not believing Lucas. "He promised that he would take them every day. He promised Lucas."

"He usually does," Lucas said. "We were arguing and he just fell to the ground."

"He's gonna be okay," Deb said shaking her head. "He has to be."

"I know," Lucas said giving her a hug. Haley couldn't take it anymore she just had to get away from everyone. Getting out of Brooke's embrace, she stood up and walked out of the waiting room. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she needed to get away. She just couldn't deal with any of it. Nathan was supposed to be health. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. Making her way down the long hall way, she found the chapel. Walking inside she realized that she was the only one there as she took a seat. Putting her hands together and bowing her head she started to speak.

"Please," Haley said softly. "Please make him okay. He has to be okay." The tears were constantly flowing down her face but she didn't stop. Over and over she kept on asking for him to be okay. The door opened as the light shined threw the darkened room, and Haley didn't even jump as the door closed hard. She didn't even pick up her head. She felt someone's arm tightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Hales," Brooke said softly.

"I keep on playing it over and over in my head," Haley said trying to maintain her voice. "It was right before we left for the restaurant. I came down the stairs and there he was waiting for me. He just had this look in his eyes like he had never seen anything so beautiful before, and I remember telling myself that I always wanted him to look at me that way."

"He will," Brooke said.

"Then when I started walking towards him he made me stop and you know what he said to me?" Haley asked as she brought up her hand over Brooke's needing to fell comfort.

"What?"

"He said that he just wanted to remember this moment," Haley said as a lump began forming in her throat. "He was looking at me like he was never going to see me again Brooke. It's like he knew."

"Hales," Brooke started but Haley cut her off.

"He has to be okay Brooke because I don't think that I can live another day without him," Haley lifted her head and looked back at her friend. "He's gonna be okay, right?" Brooke could only nod her head.

"I'm here for you Hales," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"I know," Haley said turning back around. "But I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay," Brooke said before squeezing Haley's shoulder and then getting up and leaving the chapel. Once Brooke was gone Haley began to pray again. Hours passed by and finally the doctor walked back into the waiting room.

"Please tell me that you have news on my son," Deb asked. "Is he okay?"

"We stabilized him," Dr. Evans said. "The next few hours are significant, he's still unconscious and until he wakes up we can't know anything for sure."

"Can we see him?" Lucas asked.

"Sure but only two at a time," Dr. Evans said.

"Lucas and I will go first," Deb said as they both followed the doctor to his room.

"I should go tell Haley," Brooke said standing up. Haley had been in the chapel for hours not leaving for anything.

Deb and Lucas made there way to Nathan's room. Dr. Evans stopped walking and stood in front of room 223. "Talk to him, some people believe that it helps."

"Will he be able to hear us?" Lucas asked.

"Some people say that they can, so I guess it's if you believe that they can hear you," the Doctor said with a soft smile. Walking away Deb and Lucas walked into the room.

"My baby," Deb said taking in the sight of her son hooked up to so many machines. They both went to each side of the bed and held his hand.

"He's gonna be okay Deb," Lucas said trying to convince her and himself. "He's gonna be alright." They sat there for a good while both talking to him and wishing that he would wake up. They heard a soft knock on the door and a few seconds later Peyton walked in.

"Deb they need you to fill out some paper work," Peyton said trying to avoid Nathan's body. Deb stood up and kissed Nathan's head before she followed Peyton to the door.

"No you stay," Deb said before walking out of the room. Peyton walked behind Lucas and just stood there looking at Nathan.

"I had no idea Lucas," Peyton said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"It's okay he didn't want people to know," Lucas said.

"I'm always giving him a hard time and being mean to him," Peyton said shaking her head.

"Look Nathan was a bad guy for a long time," Lucas said. "But he isn't that guy anymore Peyton."

"I know," Peyton said.

"Then maybe you should forgive him," Lucas said looking up at her.

"That's not it Luke," Peyton said softly looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I hated him because I knew that she was in love with him and he didn't even notice her," Peyton said.

"Who Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Luke," Peyton said. "She never said it but I knew. She was in love with him and just because she was your bestfriend he didn't notice her and I hated him for it."

"You knew about this," Lucas asked.

"She never said anything," Peyton said. "But I knew she was afraid that you would think that she was betraying you and we both know Haley her friends and family mean everything to her."

"I wouldn't of….."

"It's over now," Peyton said with a soft smile. "I gonna leave you alone with him."

"Okay," Lucas said as he turned his attention back to his brother. Taking his brother's hand and holding it with his he wished that he could wake up. Nathan didn't deserve to be in a hospital bed. "Please little brother wake up." But nothing happened. Everything stayed the same. Resting his head down he wished that he could go back and prevent this from happening, after all if he wouldn't have yelled at him and Haley then none of this would have happened.

"Luke," Brooke said walking into the room.

"Hey babe," Lucas said with a soft smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"Not here," Brooke said pointing to outside of the room. Getting up he walked out of the room followed by Brooke.

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas asked while reaching for her hand. Pulling it away out of his reach he noticed just how pissed she was. "What did I do?"

"Really," Brooke said trying not to raise her voice. "Because Haley thinks that you hate her."

"That's crazy," Lucas said shaking his head. "She's my bestfriend."

"Yeah well your bestfriend," Brooke said throwing up air quotes, "just cried herself to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "This is all new to me."

"Yeah well deal with it because they are in love Lucas Scott and I will not sit around while you make my bestfriend feel bad for loving someone," Brooke said holding her hands on her waist.

"God Brooke I didn't know that they were in love," Lucas said.

"Well they are so deal with it," Brooke said.

"When did this even happen?" Lucas asked. "You guys only been here for a few days…..how could they love each other, they just met."

"No they didn't," Brooke said shaking her head. "She's um….what did you call her….oh yeah his dream girl."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"The girl from his seventeenth birthday," Brooke said. "Ring any bell."

"It was her," Lucas said thinking back to everything. Of course it was her, Haley had left town right after his party. "Oh my god it was her."

"Finally we are getting somewhere," Brooke said as she watched him come to the realization.

"He really loves her," Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"And now you are catching on," Brooke said with a soft smile. "It doesn't matter how any of this happened okay, because no matter what they found each other. I've never seen Haley so happy."

"I didn't know," Lucas said.

"Now you do," Brooke said. "What are you gonna do about it?" He stood there taking in her words as she reached up and kissed his cheek softly before walking away. Walking back into his brother's room, he took a seat next to his bed where he first was. Taking Nathan's hand in his he thought about what he could say.

"Nathan….Haley really needs you to wake up," Lucas said trying to not cry. "She needs you to open your eyes." But still nothing happened. The room was still quiet, with only the noise of the machines working. He sat there for a while talking to his brother, trying to wake him but still nothing happened. Getting up he took off walking down the halls of the hospital. He found himself standing at the door of the chapel. Walking in, he saw Brooke sitting next to a sleeping Haley in the front row. He walked straight to them and kneeled before them as Brooke gave him a soft smile. Taking his hand he put it on Haley's knee. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen from crying so much.

"Hales," Lucas said softly as he slightly shook her.

"Nathan," Haley said as she opened her eyes but he wasn't there. She looked down only to find Lucas and Brooke next to her.

"Let me take you to him," Lucas said holding out his hand for her to take. Nodding her head as tears spilled from her eyes again she took his hand as he walked them out of the chapel and to Nathan's room. Stopping at the front of the door, Lucas turned to her taking her in his arms as she began to cry harder. "We'll be right out here. Everything is gonna be alright." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her a smile before she took off into the room.

Walking into the room she saw his body laid out in the bed. Moving her hand over her mouth she tried to stop the sobs that just wouldn't stop coming. Walking up to the bed she took a seat next to his body on the bed. Laying herself next to him she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hot tears were flowing down her face like a water fall.

"Nathan please," Haley said barely above a whisper. "I need you to wake up for me." Still nothing happened as both of their bodies just laid there. Placing her hand over his heart, she closed her eyes.

"Come back to me," Haley said softly not opening her eyes. "I love you." And just like that the heart monitor started beeping really fast as doctor's and nurses burst threw the door.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. With Arms Outstretched

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Nathan: (**_**sarcastically**_**) I'm happy mom. Dad loves me.**

**AN: Sorry it's been a while but you can all blame Guitar Hero 3 for that. I know I'm such a nerd. But it's totally addicting, not to mention that Lost season three, and One Tree Hill season four just so happened to come out on DVD. God I'm such a loser. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**With Arms Outstretched**_

"Okay Nathan's finally awake," the doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"So he's okay," Deb asked. She was filled up with coffee to keep herself from wanting sleep. Nathan was her son. She needed him to be okay.

"Everything is looking good."

"Thank god," Lucas said holding Deb's hand. "Can we see him?" The only thing that was on Lucas's mind was that he wanted to tell his brother how sorry he was. There was no doubt in his mind that it was his fault and it made him sick to think about. He needed to make things right between them. He needed Nathan to know that he was okay with him and Haley. He just needed to make things right.

"Sure," the doctor said. "But let's just send two at a time. Just try not to get him too worked up, we don't want him stressing about anything, and more importantly we don't want him worrying about anything."

"Okay," Deb said following the doctor.

Lucas glanced around the waiting room. There weren't much people left and he knew that he and Deb were the only ones of Nathan's family that were still there. Still he knew that with out a doubt that Nathan would want to see Haley before anyone else.

"Hales you should go," Lucas said turning to his bestfriend. He was trying his best to deal with this whole Nathan and Haley thing. Talk about didn't see that coming. This was his bestfriend since they were kids; he would have never in a million years thought that she would end up with Nathan. But to find out that they were in love was something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Looking up with her puff eyes, she gave him a grateful look. "No Luke, you should go. I'll go later."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked squeezing Haley's hand.

"Yeah," Haley said putting her head back on Brooke's shoulder. It had been three hours since she had been in Nathan's room and when his heart monitor started beeping. Three hours of waiting to hear that he was okay, and now that she new that he was, she was terrified to see him. She was the one with him when this all happened. Maybe if she wouldn't have gone into his room then it wouldn't. She figured she was also to blame about his heart attack as well. If she wouldn't have come back to Tree Hill then Nathan and Lucas wouldn't have been arguing over her.

She watched as Lucas gave Brooke a soft kiss before turning to her and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. He walked out of the waiting room, leaving them their.

"I shouldn't have come back," Haley whispered closing her eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked. This wasn't Haley's fault. She was looking at Haley's pale face now Brooke could tell that she was blaming herself for everything. In fact Haley was always like this. She blamed everything on herself.

"I just….I need to go," Haley said standing up. She couldn't deal with looking at the white walls anymore. The smell of being in the hospital so long was making her want to throw up which would be bad since she hadn't eaten anything lately.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke called out but there was no answer. Haley just rushed out of the room and out of sight.

"She'll come back when she's ready," Peyton said picking her head up from Jake's shoulder. If Haley needed to get away from the hospital to deal with things then Peyton wouldn't be the one to stop her. Haley was always there for her when she needed, and if there was one thing that Peyton knew, is that Haley wanted to be left alone. It's just the way Haley was.

"I'll go get us drinks," Jake said. He needed to feel productive in some kind of way. He didn't know Nathan very well but he seemed like a good guy. If he was with Haley then Jake knew there was something good about him to land a girl like that. It was enough for him to realize that Nathan didn't deserve any of this.

"Okay," Peyton said lifting her head. Without even thinking Jake stood up and dipped his head down giving Peyton a soft kiss. It was something so simple and so small that he had grown used to it. It was like a habit that he loved.

"I'll be right back," Jake said before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton said completely forgetting that Brooke was sitting right across from them.

"Holly crap!" Brooke shouted waking a few other people in the waiting room. Everything was looking around the room to see what the big deal was.

"Oh my God!" Peyton said when she realized what just happened.

"I can….explain," Jake said looking at Brooke. His face was seven shades of red. How could he have been so stupid as to kiss Peyton right in front of Brooke? He wished that he could kick himself in the ass for this.

"You two are good," Brooke said as a smile formed on her face. "I gotta tell ya I never saw that one coming. When did this happen?" Sure it was a shock to see but she could totally picture them two together. The both were crazy about music. She knew that Peyton was an artist and well Jake loved art. They were prefect.

"In New York…."

"I can't believe I've been so blind," Brooke said laughing. "This is great." Looking at the two shocked faces in front of her she didn't know what to think. "I mean this is great isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Jake said taking a seat. "It's actually amazing." He loved every second that he got to spend with Peyton. Hell after only a few days with her he realized that.

"Boo-yah," Brooke said slapping his hand as she made it to the seat next to them.

"We didn't want to steal your thunder. With the whole wedding thing," Peyton said feeling a little bad that they got caught. As much as it thrilled her to sneak around she loved that it was going to be out now.

"Oh please," Brooke said laughing. "I'm so happy for both of you, although Peyton you could totally do better."

"Hey," Jake said holding his hand over his heart.

"Just kidding Jaglieski," Brooke said smirking. "Haley will not believe this."

"So it begins," Jake said turning to Peyton. They would never hear the end of this one.

* * *

"Mom I told you I'm fine," Nathan said placing his head against the pillow.

"Nathan you just had a heart attack son," Deb said running her fingers threw his hair. "I'm just so happy that you are okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Nathan."

"Don't worry mom," Nathan said with a soft smile. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," Deb said giving his a kiss on the cheek. "Now let me go find that nurse of yours."

"Okay," Nathan said as his mother got up from his bedside and left him alone with his brother. They just both didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. There laughter filled the room.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry Nate," Lucas said. "I overreacted to the whole situation. I had no right to say the things that I did and I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"Luke it's not your fault," Nathan said. "I forgot to take my medicine. I was out and I just forgot to go get a refill. About the whole Haley thing…."

"It's none of my business," Lucas said holding up his hand. The last thing that he wanted was for Nathan to get upset again.

"Look I don't want to hide anything from you okay. I just want you to know that this thing with Haley started way before I knew that she was your bestfriend. So when I made that promise to stay away from her, I didn't know that it was her. I was shocked when I did find out it was her but…."

"You love her," Lucas said smiling.

"So much Luke," Nathan said with a smile. "I finally found her, and she's here…….she is here right?" Suddenly Nathan got really nervous. She had to be there, he needed her.

"She's here," Lucas said holding up his hand. "I think she is just a little shaken up by this whole thing."

"But she's okay?" Nathan asked. His protectiveness over Haley kicked into overdrive. All that he cared about was that she was okay.

"She'll be fine, she's just worried about you is all," Lucas said holding his brother's hand. "We all are."

"I really feel fine Luke," Nathan said squeezing his hand. He didn't want them all worrying about him.

"Let me go to the waiting room," Lucas said standing up. "There are more people that want to see you."

"Okay," Nathan said. Before Lucas could leave the room, Nathan stopped him and made sure to tell him the set of rules that he wanted when the other people came in. Finally Lucas started towards the waiting room. The hall ways were becoming more and more easily to find with each passing hour. He heard Brooke's laughter from way down the hall way and it brought a smile to his face. The sound of her voice filled his ears as he made it closer and his heart wanted to explode with love. He made it to the waiting room where he found what he was looking for. Well that and Peyton sitting on Jake's lap.

"This is new," Lucas said pointing at them. "How long was I in there?"

"These two have been doing it for a while now," Brooke said with a smirk.

"What is it with all the sneaking around?" Lucas asked. Peyton's face started to blush as she buried it in Jake chest.

"You are totally busted P. Sawyer," Brooke said giggling as she watched her.

"We will get back to this later," Lucas said with a grin.

"Can we see him?" Peyton asked as she picked up her face to look at Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke. "But he has a few rules first." He watched as they all looked confused. Hell he knew that he would be too if he didn't know what his brother wanted.

"Rules?" Brooke asked. That's something that she didn't like following.

"Yeah like no talking about his heart condition, no crying, and more importantly please what ever you do don't feel sorry for him," Lucas said with the most serious face he could muster. "He's gonna know if you do and guys he hates that more than anything….just please don't feel sorry for him."

"Fair enough," Brooke said standing up. Lucas looked around the room and noticed that the one person that Nathan wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hales?" Lucas asked looking at the three of them.

"She um….needed to clear her head," Brooke said putting her hand in his. She had no idea where Haley went. If Peyton wouldn't have stopped her, she knew that she would have followed Haley anywhere. She was her bestfriend.

"Guys I don't like the sound of that," Jake said. He didn't like the fact that Haley left to be alone.

"Just give her some time," Peyton said with a soft smile. "Trust me she hasn't gone far."

"Just try no to mention her in front of him," Lucas said. "He really wants to see her so maybe we just try to take his mind off of that until she gets back." They all nodded their heads in agreement before standing up and following Lucas to his room. Making it to the room door he looked around for the nurse. She was nowhere in sight so he figured that they could have more than two in a time. Walking in the all noticed Nathan sitting up in the bed looking out of the window.

"Hey hotshot," Peyton said trying to act as normal as she could.

"It's good to see you Peyton," Nathan said with a soft smile as she took a seat next to him. Peyton had to fight back the tears. She couldn't cry in front of everyone and more importantly she knew that Nathan didn't want to see any crying. The last time she had been in a hospital room was when her mom died. Thinking back to that she felt the tears almost coming full force.

"It's nice to see you up," Brooke said with a soft smile. Sure she had just met Nathan a few days ago but all she knew was that her bestfriend and her husband to be were crazy about him. That's all it took for Brooke to love Nathan.

"Thanks," Nathan said softly. The room grew silent as everyone just sat there.

"You look like ass Jake," Brooke said trying to clear the air. Everyone started laughing.

"I feel like ass," Nathan said slightly raising his hand. The laughter continued as they all continued to talk. Their voices filled his room and he tried his best to pay attention to what they were saying. Bu the only thing that kept running threw his mind was that Haley wasn't there. He couldn't for the life of him not figure out why she wasn't by his side.

"…..so I told that nurse that the coffee tasted like a year old. She caught an attitude but all be damned that a few minutes later she was making a fresh pot," Brooke said finishing her story.

"I love it when you get angry," Lucas said giving her a quick peck on the lips as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Me not so much," Jake said with a big grin. Brooke Davis was someone that he didn't want to be on bad terms with. In fact he loved being best friends with her.

"Which is good," Peyton said with a wink. Brooke Davis was not nice when she was angry.

"Guys," Nathan said finally having enough. "I can't help but notice a certain girl we all no and love is not here." Looking around at their faces he knew that they all knew something. "What's going on?"

"She just needed some…fresh air," Brooke said softly looking at the ground. She didn't want to be the one that made his face look like a little lost boy.

"Oh," Nathan said turning to look out of the window. "Well if you don't mind I like to get some sleep. Having a heart attack really makes you sleepy." He was the only one that started laughing.

"Okay will go Nate," Lucas said standing up. They all said their goodbyes and left him in his room with the lights out. That's when he let the tears fall, the thought of dying and leaving his mother alone, the thought of not being there when his brother got married, and most importantly the thought of not seeing Haley again. He cried for it all.

* * *

Haley was sitting outside the hospital on a bench. There were for too many trees around and in the distance. The birds on the other hand looked like they were just blessed with a beautiful day. They flew around without a care in the world. Like nothing mattered but them and the wind. She didn't know what she was doing outside. Everything in her was screaming for her to go to Nathan's room. She had to let him know that she was there for him. The thought of not having him in her life was making her go crazy. She was losing her mind.

Getting up she walked towards the hospital. She needed to see Nathan.

Walking down the halls, she went straight to his room. Placing her hand on the knob she stood there for a few minutes trying to compose herself. She needed to be strong. Calming herself the best she could, she slowly opened the door to his room. Walking into the dark room, she saw him looking out of the window. The light from the window came into the room enough for her to see him a little. She didn't stop moving until she made it next to his bed, taking a seat right next to him.

"Hi," Haley said softly as she moved her hand to his face, rubbing his cheek.

"Hi," Nathan said with a smile. "I've been waiting for you." He watched her face, wanting to know everything that she was feeling. He noticed her eyes fill with tears as they started rolling down her face.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked moving her other hand and placing it over his heart. She brought her eyes to look at his chest and his eyes followed hers.

He felt a lump form in his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you," Nathan said hoarsely.

"Nathan I……..can't lose you," Haley whispered closing her eyes forcing the tears to stop falling.

"When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and now nothing else matters." He pulled her into him hugging her so tight. That's when he heard her sobbing. She was crying and it was breaking his heart. He wanted to protect her forever. So he did all he could do in that moment, he held her while she cried. Minutes later she pulled away and brought her lips to his kissing him with such need and want, Nathan thought he might catch another heart attack.

AN: Please review. I will try to update Look After You later on. Also have a Merry Christmas.


	16. I Shall Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: So happy One Tree Hill day! So I know that things aren't looking good for Naley in the first few episodes but we got to have faith. In the end they will be together. I'm just saying this because I get pretty upset when I hear how bad it's gonna be for them. But just do what I do and listen to James Lafferty's words. **_**Nathan and Haley will be together. Nathan and Haley become stronger threw their son Jamie.**_** So let's keep the faith. Not only is James Lafferty sexy…he's also wise….lol! The Jamie and Haley scenes will hold me over just fine until Nathan get's his hair cut. Seriously. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: Clothes over Bro's is my dream come true. This is what I wished for.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I Shall Believe **_

She looked out into the dark room. She couldn't sleep. She would've gotten up if it hadn't been for the arm holding her tight. You think that after everything that happened over the last two days that she would need sleep but no her body wasn't giving in. Her mind was on Haley. Something was bothering her and Brooke just couldn't understand what it could be. Nathan was awake. He was okay to go home tomorrow, Haley should be thrilled. She felt her fiancée's grip around her tighten as he pulled her closer to him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Brooke questioned as she turned to look at him.

"What ever it is that you're worried about," Lucas said not even opening his eyes.

"I can't help it Broody," Brooke confessed.

"Well tell me what's wrong?" Lucas finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"It's Haley," Brooke said softly. "Something's wrong and I just don't know what it is."

Lucas looked at her for a long time wondering what he could say to make her feel better but he knew that he couldn't. He was also worried about Haley. She had been acting strange since Nathan had been in the hospital. He thought that it would stop once Nathan was awake but she was still the same. She was keeping everything to herself, not letting anyone in. It was so Haley to act this way. It was so Haley not to want to burden anyone with her problems.

"She'll be okay pretty girl," Lucas said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I hope that you're right," Brooke said with a pout as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

The room got quite as they just lay in each other's arms. Brooke hoped that this is what it would be like for the rest of their lives. She loved the way that Lucas made her feel. No guy had made her feel this way ever. Even the first time that they met, had been amazing. He had come to visit Haley and once she laid eyes on him, she knew that she just had to have him. She felt like a teenage girl looking at her first crush. They all went out that night and had a great time. She noticed how Lucas kept on looking her way. That smile he would send her gave her shivers down her spine. He was just to Lucas, to make the first move with her. So she grabbed his hand and brought him straight to the dance floor. They danced for a long time as the whole world faded away. Then Lucas said something that Brooke would never forget.

_Where have you been all my life?_

It was enough to make her heart melt. Brooke glanced at the table where Haley and Chris were sitting. Haley gave her a huge smile letting her know to go for it. That's all Brooke needed. Pulling his head down, she crashed her lips on his. She now could only describe it as the best first kiss ever. She had never seen eyes so blue. She felt like she was staring into the ocean. He just had a way about him that made her somehow weak.

Every minute they spent together felt amazing. Brooke found herself falling in love for the first time and it was great. He stayed in California longer than he had planned on. When she finally got the courage to ask why he was still there, he simply answered with "_I didn't plan on falling in love with you_." She had never been happier to hear those words before in her life. Here was this amazing guy, who actually loved her. For the first time in her life she was in love.

They spent every moment that they could together. She couldn't get enough of him. He was also the first guy that she waited for. They didn't make love until three months after they started dating and it was well worth the wait. He was just so amazing and gentle. It was the first time in her life that she made love with someone. Sex couldn't compare to her and Lucas's lovemaking. Nothing could.

Not long after that he had proposed. He told her how much he loved her and how lucky he was. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. He smiled as Brooke's eyes popped out of her head. They had been together for such a short period of time. But looking into his eyes in that moment the only thing that she saw was a lifetime with him. She saw it all and that's all she needed to say yes.

"So Jake and Peyton, huh?"

"Yeah I did not see that coming," Brooke said with a laugh.

"They kind of fit," Lucas said with a yawn.

"Yeah like Haley and Nathan," Brooke said. She wanted all of her friends to be happy. They all certainly deserved to be happy. "Do you think that they will be happy?"

Lucas looked at his future bride and his heart swelled with all the love that he had for her. "I sure hope so."

"I love you," Brooke whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He would never get tired of hearing her say those words. He loved her so much that it hurt.

"I love you too."

He brought his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. They made love for a long time in the darkness of the night. The future of their closest friends was still uncertain; the only thing that they knew to be true was that they promised the other forever.

--

Sitting up in his hospital bed he couldn't fall asleep. Too much was on his mind. In the darkness of the room he could still here her steady breathing. Looking over he saw her sleeping in the chair next to his bed. She had a small white blanket thrown over her body. She looked so uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and pick her up and bring her home. She should be sleeping in a bed, not some hospital chair. But she refused to leave hospital without him. She was so damn stubborn.

He had to beg his mother to finally leave and go home. She hadn't slept in over 2 days. His brother also didn't want to leave. Luckily Brooke was there to set him straight. He was fine he didn't need people babysitting him. But still his mother made sure that he knew she would be back as soon as possible in the morning. She wanted to be here when he was released. He told her it wasn't a big deal but she just wasn't having it. His mother was also stubborn.

Looking back at the beautiful girl in his room it brought a smile to his face. She didn't know that just by being here, how good he felt. Her presence calmed him. There was just a stillness when she was around that he couldn't explain. Even though she had been acting a little different than before, he was still happy she was here. She was by his side and that's where he wanted her to be forever.

He tried to keep the laugh that threatened to escape his lips when he thought back to a few hours earlier when 'big mouth Brooke' just had to tell Haley about Jake and Peyton. For a whole two hours Haley had been in complete shock. They didn't stop talking about it. In a way Nathan was happy that the focus wasn't on him. Nathan wasn't surprised by Brooke's little outburst. As long as Jake wasn't going after Haley, he was fine. They seemed happy together and once Haley fully understood that they were an actual couple then she seemed really happy. So he was too.

The gang had stayed until the nurse said they had to leave. His mother played it very slick and told them that Haley was his wife. Haley had decided to walk Brooke and Lucas to their car; his mother just couldn't get off the topic of her. He had learned that she had met her at Tric at the engagement party, and she had taking a real liking to her. In his mother's babbling and how perfect Haley was, he was pretty certain he heard her say something about grandchildren. His mother was in love and well so was he. Once Haley had gotten back, he listened to her and his mother talking like they had known each other their whole lives. It was nice to hear them.

Now it was just them alone so he just watched as she slept.

He heard voices in his room as his eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light. Looking up he noticed the nurse by the monitor.

"Good morning Mr. Scott."

"Is it time to go home," Nathan said looking around. He wanted to get the hell out of here. He hated hospitals. He wanted to be home and in his bed. He wanted Haley on the side of him and no interruptions. He wanted her to himself before she left.

"Soon," the nurse said giggling at how eager he was to get out of here.

"Did you sleep well?" Deb asked her son. She rushed to his side when she saw that he was awake.

"It was fine," Nathan said glancing at Haley from across the room.

"Okay here are your clothes that I brought you. Now go change and I will sign your release forms and then we can as you so delicately put it last night, get the hell out of here," Deb said chuckling as Nathan got out of the bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Is it me are is he ready to go?" The nurse said as all the girls started laughing.

"He just hates hospitals," Deb said smiling. Nathan had been this way since he was a kid. Within five minutes Nathan rushed out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"I'm ready," Nathan said.

"Why don't you and Haley go wait outside while I finish up here," Deb suggested. Nathan didn't have a problem with that one bit. Walking up to Haley he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the room. Walking down the long depressing hall they finally made it to the elevator. Once inside Nathan it the button for the first floor as they still stood in silence. He couldn't take it anymore. Turning to her he pushed her into the side wall and crashed his lips on hers. His lips felt so good on hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate. He felt her hands pushing him lightly on the chest to stop.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked out of breathe.

"Nothing…it's just…let's just get you home, okay," Haley said looking down. He looked at her hurt for second before the elevator doors opened. Nathan turned and walked out. Once he got to the parking lot he stood by his mother's car.

He was mad, she knew it.

A few seconds later Deb walked towards the car with a big smile on her face.

"Let's get going," Deb said unlocking her doors as they all got in. Nathan being the gentlemen he was got in the back of his mother's Range Rover and let Haley up front. The car ride to his house was filled with his mother and Haley talking. About what he had no idea. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. In what felt like forever, they finally pulled up to his house. Lucas's car was there along with Peyton's. So much for telling them no welcome home party he thought.

Before his mother could say anything he rushed out of the car and straight into the house. He was met with four bright smiles and some very colorful decorations.

"Welcome home," everyone cheered.

"Guys you shouldn't have," Nathan said looking at them bluntly.

"It was no problem," Brooke said clapping.

"And if it was Brooke here," Jake said pointing, "wouldn't have cared less."

"He's right," Lucas said nodding his head.

"Whatever losers," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"Nice banter Peyton," Nathan said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Anything for you hotshot," Peyton said sitting on Jake's lap. Haley and Deb finally made it into the house as Brooke rushed them at the door. Nathan couldn't take all these people. Getting up he walked straight to his back door. Once outside he let out a frustrated breath. The fresh air felt nice. He heard the door opened behind him as his brother stepped next to him.

"You okay, little brother?"

"Yeah just need some fresh air," Nathan said looking out into his backyard.

"Sorry I know you didn't want a party but once Brooke set's her mind to something there's no getting her to stop," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Its fine," Nathan said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We even called Tim, but Sam is sick so he couldn't make it."

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you have any idea what's bothering her?" Nathan knew that Lucas would know this conversation was about Haley.

"For the first time in my life I have no idea little brother," Lucas said.

"Do you think that because I have this heart condition, because I have HCM, she doesn't want to be with me? Because before everything happened she was fine and now it's like she's pulling away."

"Nate I don't think that for a second," Lucas said in a serious tone. "I think that when she's ready to tell you what's wrong she will."

"Time isn't on our side."

She would be leaving in a few shorts days.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said squeezing Nathan's shoulder before walking back into the house. Nathan stood there for a few more seconds before going back in as well.

Everyone was in light conversation. They were all having a good time and Nathan distanced himself from Haley. He sat next to Jake and his brother talking about basketball. He glanced at Haley more than once and found her looking back. She would just give him a small smile before looking back at Brooke. Nathan knew he had to find out what was bothering her.

--

"Mom I'm fine," Nathan said opening her car door as she got in. "I'm a grown man."

"Just don't forget to take your pills," Deb said kissing his cheek.

"How can I forget when you remind every five minutes," Nathan said with a smirk. He loved his mother to death but she was too pushy.

"I'll call you in the morning…"

"To remind me," Nathan said sarcastically.

"So Haley told me about going back to LA," Deb said with a pout.

"Yeah she's going to be an amazing teacher," Nathan said trying to hide the fact that he hated that she was leaving.

"You know if you want her to stay all you have to do is ask," Deb said with a smile.

"I can't do that."

"You don't want her to stay?"

"No I do….she deserves this. I can't make her stay just for me. I couldn't live with myself if she gave up her dream for me."

"Dreams change. You should know that better than anyone," Deb said rubbing his arm.

"This is her opportunity. Who am I to take that away from her?"

"Ah to be young and in love," Deb said with a laugh.

"Love?"

"Yeah as in the two of you," Deb said pointing at him.

"She loves me? Did she say that to you? When? Where? What exactly did she say?" Nathan rushed out.

"Goodnight son," Deb said blowing him a kiss.

"I love you mom," Nathan said smiling.

"Love you too," Deb said before rolling up her window and driving away. Nathan waved before making it back into the house. Everyone was finally gone and he could have alone time with Haley. Walking into the living room he didn't see her anywhere. He made his way to the kitchen where he heard the sink running. He stood in the door way watching her as she washed dishes. She must have not heard him come in because she didn't move. He made his way towards her quietly. Standing behind her he put his hands on her waist as he dipped his head down and kissed her neck softly.

"Your mom left?" Haley asked closing her eyes as his mouth teased her neck.

"Yeah," Nathan said against her skin. Picking his head up he moved his hand to turn off the water. He grabbed the towel and dried Haley's hands before lifting her up in his arms and attacking her lips. He wanted her so much he couldn't take. He broke his lips from hers and started walking them upstairs and into his room. Placing her on the bed he took of his shirt before getting on top of her and crashing his lips on hers.

"Nathan wait," Haley said pushing him off of her. He looked at her confused.

"Don't you want me?"

"I just…I want to kiss you Nathan, I do, but…." Haley said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He let his hand travel to her chin making her look at him.

"It's just the last time we did this you had a heart attack," Haley said softly. "I didn't know and I just had you out all hours of the night, and doing all those things that we shouldn't have been doing."

"Hales," Nathan said moving closer to her. "I forgot to take my medicine. That is not your fault. I just got caught up in work and Luke's engagement. I forgot to get a refill, that's all. This had nothing to do with you." He wasn't about to tell her that he was too caught up in her that he didn't go get the refill.

"What if something happens to you?" Haley whispered.

"Hey nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. I'm on my medicine now Hales. It slows down my heart. I'm going to be fine," Nathan said pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You promise," Haley whispered into his chest.

He nodded his head as he looked into those big brown eyes. She smiled back as he laid them down. Her head rested on his chest as he held and arm around her, holding her close. It felt so good to be this close to her. They laid there in the silence of the night. After a while Nathan heard her breathing in steady beats. She had fallen asleep in his arms right where she was meant to be.

AN: Please review and make me feel better about Naley season five. If Mark pulls a season two…I say we all march to Wilmington and kick his ass! Just kidding I love Mark. He would never break Naley up…at least I hope not. Love you guys to death….happy One Tree Hill day.


	17. Guys Are So Predictable

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Okay so I'm forming a club! It's called the I HATE CARRIE CLUB! Anyone want to join? Anyone? I can't put into words how much I want to hurt this psycho whore. I know Haley probably would never hit her but I sure as hell hope that Brooke or even Peyton slap her back to the loony bin. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in a while but when I found out about what's coming up for Naley I just had to take a break. I get really upset when things aren't okay for them and now with this psycho wanting Nathan and Jamie I just needed a break. Hopefully she will get fired soon so I can calm down. The promo for next week had be saying things I've never said before in my life. But I have faith in Nathan and in Naley.**

**One more quick thing Nathan had the right idea pushing Carrie underwater. I was like drown the bitch Nate!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: The dress is on me.  
****Haley****: No, I can't let you do that.  
****Brooke****: I can do anything I want. It's my party. Think of it as a present for taking such good care of my god-son. **_**(To Nathan)**_** Sorry I don't have anything for you Nate.  
****Nathan****: Oh, that's a present for me too.**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Guys Are So Predictable**_

Nathan's eyes slowly opened as the morning light hit his face. Closing it for a second he slowly opened them again adjusting them to see better. Turning to his side he noticed that he was alone. Sitting up he looked around his large room for any sign of her but she was nowhere to be seen. Last night she had fallen asleep in his arms so where was she now? Getting out of his bed he threw on a pair of his basketball shorts and a white plain t-shirt before making his way down stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard laughter. Smiling at the fact that she was still there he took of to the sound of her voice. Stopping as he entered the living room he saw Haley and his mother sitting on the floor looking threw old photo albums.

"…he really liked to run around naked when he was a baby," Deb said as her and Haley continued to laugh. They were still looking at Nathan's baby pictures and the one that they were laughing at in that moment was one when Nathan was one and he was running away from his mom. And oh yeah he wasn't wearing anything.

"Mom you didn't," Nathan said embarrassed.

Both girls looked up and finally noticed his presence in the room. This only fueled their laughter more. Rushing over to the girls he took the baby book from Haley's hands.

"Oh she did and can I just say that you were just the most precious little baby," Haley said smiling. She had woken up over an hour ago. Going straight downstairs and making her some coffee. Soon after Deb had arrived, they had got to talking and now here they were.

"Oh Nathan don't be mad," Deb said standing up as she watched him stuff the baby book back into a cabinet.

"Did you have to show her those?" Nathan complained. It figures that the first time his mother would meet the girl he was with she would do something like this. He should have known better than to leave them around each other. Just thinking about what stories she might have told Haley was making him go insane.

"Relax! Don't get so worked up over it and take…."

"Yeah take my medicine," Nathan said finishing her sentence. "I told you I got it."

"Your pills are by the refrigerator," Haley said as he walked out of the living room.

Turning to Deb she gave the woman a smile.

"Well I should leave you kids alone. Make sure you stop by the café before you leave tomorrow," Deb said as she gave Haley a hug.

"Okay Mrs. Scott," Haley said watching the woman leave the room. She heard Deb yell goodbye to Nathan and then the door close. She really liked Nathan's mom. Deb was so nice to her and they talked like they've known each other for years. Walking into the kitchen she walked right pass Nathan and opened the refrigerator. Looking at her from behind it was the first time that he noticed the small numbers right above her ass. But it wasn't just any number, it was _his_ number. 23. The only number he had ever played ball with. The girl of his dreams had _his_ number on her body. Like she was telling the whole world that she was taken. He felt all of his blood pull south as he just continued looking at it. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Did she know how much he wanted her?

He didn't know how he didn't realize it before. They were naked most of the time they were together.

Trying to calm himself he thought of something else to take his mind off the sexy tattoo.

"So my mom likes you," Nathan said smiling as he put his glass of water on the counter.

"I guess," Haley said looking back at him and smiling. Pulling all the things that she needed out of the refrigerator, she placed them on the counter. Reaching into the cabinet for a large bowl, she placed it next to all the ingredients. Pouring the pancake mix into the bowl, she felt Nathan's hands on her waist. He really did like coming up behind her like that. Turning her around forcefully, he pushed her body onto his as his lips kissed her fiercely. Her arms instantly went around his neck. His tongue moved along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she quickly accepted. Seconds later they pulled away in need of air.

"What was that for??" Haley asked trying to catch her breath.

Smiling at her he took her hand in his. "Good morning!" He moved his other hand to her back and placed it right over her tattoo. He rubbed small circles around it as he brought his mouth to her ear. "That tattoo is so fucking sexy." His hot breathe set shivers down her spine.

"Oh," Haley said with a slight chuckle. Nathan pulled her into him for another hug. He felt her hand running up and down his back. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Please tell me that's my jersey number," Nathan said huskily as he kissed her neck continually. He heard a small moan escape her lips as he sucked on a patch of her skin. "Please tell me that you got that for me?" He felt her hold on his shoulders tighten as he made sure to leave his mark on her neck.

Her mind was in overload. She hadn't even thought about the tattoo. Of course he was bound to see it. By what was happening now she could tell that he obviously liked it. He wanted to hear that she got it for him and she wasn't going to lie. It was for him. She wanted something of his that reminded her of him. Back in high school basketball was the most important thing to him so when Brooke asked what she wanted the first thing that came to her mind was Nathan on the basketball court, his number right across his back. The number just escaped her lips before she could even think. She reasoned with herself that when she was old and gray she could always look at it and remember how much she loved him and their amazing night together.

"Just for you," Haley whispered.

"So Hales does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Nathan asked huskily. Pulling back he searched her eyes when she didn't respond.

She wasn't expecting this. Looking up at him she noticed that damn Nathan Scott smirk. The one that always made her weak in the knees and butterflies erupt in her stomach. The first words that came to her mind was _hell yeah_. This was the guy that she had been in love with her whole life. It was like a dream come true to hear him actually say those words. Was she his girlfriend? They had been together every second they could since they found each other again. She always wanted this, but is it what he really wanted.

Looking up at him nervously her voice came out barely above a whisper. "Do you want me to be?"

He noticed the hesitation in her eyes. Picking up her hand, he brought it to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. "Haley James, will you be my girlfriend?" He knew that he sounded like a love sick little boy but the truth was that he was. They had missed out on so many things. This was all new for him. He never had a girlfriend before. All the girls after he had Haley were never good enough, they were never her.

"Yes." Her voice was so low he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, but that smile on her face said it all.

"So you will?"

"Yes. I'm assuming that was the answer you were looking for," Haley said giggling as he pulled her into him.

"Yes it was," Nathan said smugly. He leaned in to kiss her again. It was soft and gentle. He pulled away and just got lost in those big brown eyes. Before Haley could get too caught up in him, she realized her reason for being in the kitchen.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make my boyfriend breakfast," Haley said pushing him away. He started laughing as she gave him a wink and turned back the other way. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched _his girlfriend_. He had never been so excited to call someone his girlfriend before. Everything about her amazed him and now he Nathan Scott got to call this amazing woman his. She was all his.

He couldn't bring himself to leave the kitchen. No, he sat at the kitchen table watching her every move with Duke on the floor beside him. It felt like they had spent a lifetime this way. Her cooking for him as he proudly watched her. She would glance at him every few seconds to see if he was still there and he would always give her a smile.

Finally she set the plate of pancakes in front of him. He watched as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before taking a seat next to him.

"This looks delicious," Nathan said as he poured syrup all over his pancakes. She smiled at him as they began to eat in silence. He couldn't get over how good it felt to be this way with her. The only other girl to cook for him was his mother. No one had ever had the chance. They were usually gone by this time.

He watched her as she stood up and went to grab his plate.

"You cooked I'm cleaning," Nathan said standing up and grabbing her plate from her.

"Nathan I got it," Haley said following him to the sink. He blocked her from making it past him.

"I got this Hales. Go upstairs and take a shower," Nathan said giving her a quick kiss. "I have an amazing day planned for us."

"Oh really!"

"Yep," Nathan said. "Now go take a shower _girlfriend_."

"Will you be joining me?"

Pretending to think about it he ran his fingers threw his thick hair.

"That does sound like something a boyfriend would do," Nathan said smirking. He watched as she walked out of the kitchen only stopping for a second.

"I'll be waiting for you," Haley said seductively. Quickly Nathan spun around and started cleaning as fast as he could, Haley would be leaving tomorrow and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

--

Nathan stood there with a smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend. She currently had a huge pout on her face. He heard voices, so he glanced behind them and saw a family of five. They would be approaching them soon and Nathan didn't want them to have to wait.

They had gotten to Bob's Fun World over fifteen minutes ago. He wanted him and Haley to have fun today.

"Will you show me please?"

He couldn't resist those big brown eyes even if he tried. Smiling he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Making his way behind her he put his hands on her waist.

"Stand like this," Nathan said as his hands moved over hers. "Now move like this." He pulled her hands with his as they went back together before he forced her to swing the putter. It came right into contact with the little blue ball before it rolled into the small house. They waited a few seconds before the ball came out of the side of the house and went straight into the whole.

"You did it," Nathan said as she turned around and jumped in his arms.

"Let's say we make this game interesting?" Haley said with a grin.

"Like a bet? Cause baby I gotta be honest with you. You didn't look so good back there," Nathan said making a face.

"Then you won't have a problem with a bet now would you?" Haley asked as they finally made it to the next course.

"No but, we both know I'm going to win. I mean I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan joked.

"Oh really," Haley said crossing her hands over her chest. "When I win, you have to do anything I tell you for the rest of the day. _Anything_."

"And when_ I_ win what will you be doing for me?" Nathan asked.

"Well what do you want?" Haley asked.

"You," Nathan said with a smug grin.

"Then you can have me any way you want me," Haley whispered seductively as she walked past him so that he could have his turn. He tried to focus all his energy on getting the golf ball in the whole but her words kept running threw his head. Who knew miniature golf could be so much fun? Not only was he going to win but he was going to have Haley anyway he wanted her. Hitting the ball softly he watched as it went right pass the whole. Making his way over to it he tapped it softly as it rolled straight in.

"Your turn," Nathan said as he lifted his ball out of the whole. He stood to the side as he watched her stand in place. He couldn't help but notice the huge smile on her face. As soon as she hit the ball it went straight into the whole.

"Now what is it that they call one of those?" Haley asked as she turned to him with a grin.

"A whole in one," Nathan said softly more to himself than to her.

"Funny," Haley said walking past him and on to the next course.

They currently had two more courses left before the game would be over. Haley was winning by three points. The ball went straight into the whole again as he looked at her.

"Are you sure that you've never played before?" Nathan questioned. Not only was she kicking his ass but she looked sexy doing it. She had to have played before. There was just no way that she just all of a sudden got good. Well good enough to beat him. He always won at everything no matter what it was. If it would have been anyone else beating him he might have been pissed but not with her. In fact he wanted her to win.

Just as Haley was about to answer Nathan's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," Nathan said into the phone. "No we're just playing miniature golf…..Oh really." Nathan was now looking at Haley with a 'your busted face'. "Okay…Yeah sure we'll see ya there."

"Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Very well played Haley James," Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" Haley asked playing dumb.

"Lucas's exact words were Haley's the miniature golf champ!"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call me a champ," Haley said giggling. "It's more like miniature golf God!"

"You totally played me," Nathan said shaking his head as he laughed.

"Guys are so predictable Nathan," Haley said laughing. "And you made this too easy with your whole speech about winning."

"You got me, laugh it up," Nathan said smiling as he watched her.

"Don't worry we'll still have fun tonight," Haley said blowing him a kiss as she waited for him to take his turn.

She totally played him. How did he not see this coming? He should have known when she missed the first one and begged him for help. He still had a chance to win if he made a whole in one and she didn't get it in right away. And as if he willed the ball to do so it went straight into the whole.

"Yes," Nathan said throwing his hands up.

"Not so fast Scott," Haley said pushing him out of the way. "I still have my turn."

She stood there for a few seconds wondering if Nathan was one of those guys that just had to win and could not stand if a girl beat him. Would he be mad if she won? Was she willing to risk upsetting him the night before she had to leave? She didn't know what to do. She looked up as she started to hear whispers. She hadn't noticed that they had attacked a crowd of people. Now she was even more nervous than before. She was so used to it just being Lucas and her on the rooftop of the café. But now they had people watching them. She didn't want any of the guys making fun of Nathan so she decided to just let him win. Holding the golf club in place she felt Nathan's hot breath in her ear.

"You got this baby," Nathan whispered. That's all she needed to hear as she tapped the ball and everyone watched as it went right over the hill and into the whole.

Haley heard clapping around them as she jumped in Nathan's arms.

"Now kiss me _slave boy_," Haley said smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Seconds later his lips landed on hers as people cheered around them. People started to walk away as Haley and Nathan returned their clubs. Lacing his hand in hers he began to walk them to his truck.

"So I'm your slave, huh?"

"You bet your cute ass you are," Haley said slapping his butt before walking to the passenger's side.

"So everyone's waiting for us at Tric," Nathan said starting his truck. Haley nodded her head.

They were throwing her a going away party again and for the second time in her life she would be leaving Tree Hill when she didn't want to. Things were going beyond great with her and Nathan. Lucas and Brooke's wedding plans were going along great. Jake and Peyton looked happier than ever. Things were good for everyone and as she sat in Nathan's truck she tried her best to be happy. Nathan seemed like he really wanted to be with her but the only thing she couldn't figure out is why he didn't ask her to stay?

AN: Please Review! I will try to update Look After You tomorrow!


	18. I'll Do Anything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey wonderful people! Guess what I'm in? Denial! Yes that would be me with the whole Naley-nanny storyline. It's like part of me knows what's about to happen but the other part hopes that it doesn't. I just can't wait to get the next three episodes out of the way. I can't wait until that home wrecking psycho slut is fired. As much as I want Haley to kick her ass, I really pray that Nathan is the one to fire her. And also as much as I am hating Nathan right now I promise that I didn't take it out on this Nathan in the story. Although I got to tell you guys I wanted too.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lucas**_**(to Jamie)**_** you are a genius. You sure you're not my kid?**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**I'll Do Anything**_

"She's gonna do just great!"

Haley heard Brooke and Peyton talking about her from across the table. Nathan currently had his arm around her shoulder as him and Lucas were in a heated discussion about basketball. They had arrived at Tric over an hour ago. The place was packed. Peyton certainly had a good thing going with the club. Everyone seemed like they were really enjoying themselves.

She had joked around with Nathan when they first got there making him get everyone drinks. Every few minutes she would demand that he kiss her. Everyone thought they were crazy until they told them about the slave thing for the rest of the night. Of course the girls laughed while the guys made mean faces.

Every few minutes one of her friends would tell her how much they were going to miss her and how great she would do. It was making her sick. She didn't want to leave. She loved Tree Hill. It had been home for most of her life. All her childhood memories happened here. So many of those memories with Lucas and Peyton and all the times they spent together just hanging out.

Tree Hill would always be home.

Looking up she caught sight of Nathan laughing with his brother. She was sure that it was something that happened often but she couldn't explain how happy it made her. The fact that they put aside their differences and became brothers after everything that had happened between them still amazed her. If one didn't know any better it would seem that they grew up together. In fact they acted just like she did with all of her siblings.

She noticed how Nathan's blue eyes seemed to sparkle. They just seemed so different then the way that they had been in high school. He was after all a misunderstood boy with a father always breaking him down. He tried to act like he was strong and had everything together but that was far from the truth. It seemed like all he ever wanted was his father's approval. Maybe even his father saying _I'm proud of you_ or _I love you_ might have been enough. But from the pain in his beautiful eyes when he talked about Dan seemed to suggest that he never heard those words.

Thinking back Haley remembered the first time she had ever seen Nathan. She had been walking home from the river court and decided to take the long way. She was only eleven but she knew that Taylor would be home and she didn't feel like dealing with her mean older sister. She was passing in a rich neighborhood when she heard a man yelling. His voice was so mean and angry. He was yelling at his son to take twenty free throws in a row before he could go inside. She stopped and watched as the boy complained as he missed another shot and the ball rolled to the end of the driveway. Before the ball had time to go into the road she picked it up as the boy ran down the driveway. It was the first time that she got a look at his face. Those blue eyes looked so sad as a few tears slid down his face. It was the first time her heart ever broke. The boy had quickly pulled the ball out of her hands and ran back towards his father.

That day changed her a little. And in a lot of ways it's why she always defended Nathan's behavior to Lucas. She was sure that if Lucas had Dan as a father then he would have been the same way.

Placing her hand on his leg she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Perfect," Haley said smiling up at him. His head bent down as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

"No, no!"

Pulling apart they looked across the table at Lucas and Jake covering their eyes.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"None of that in front of us," Lucas said motioning between him and Jake.

"Yeah that's like my baby sister," Jake added.

"Ditto." Lucas threw a satisfied look at his brother.

"You boys are such losers," Haley said smiling. All the guys laughed at her comment as they went back to their heated discussion. Taking a sip of her water, she noticed Brooke stand up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Haley watched as Lucas nodded his head.

"Okay have fun," Jake said playfully.

"Haley!" How the hell did I know I was supposed to go with her Haley thought?

"Oh," Haley said standing up. Brooke linked arms with her and dragged her to the restrooms. Once inside she watched as Brooke looked to see if anyone else was in there. It was just typical Brooke fashion always needing her privacy and such public places.

"I think it's safe," Brooke stated turning towards Haley.

"From what?" Haley asked amused.

"Never mind, what's bothering you?"

Of course Brooke could read her like a book. It all started right after they met. Haley was actually amazed at how good Brooke was with this kind of thing. She always knew when something was wrong. It also didn't help that Brooke wasn't the kind of girl that didn't ask questions. No, she asked. She always had to know what was going on. Nothing could be private. She told Haley it was the right as the bestfriend. What a line Haley thought?

"Nothing," Haley lied.

"Either you tell me the truth or we stay in here. Your choice, tutor girl."

"Fine….alright. Why hasn't he asked me to stay? I don't get it."

Brooke watched as Haley faced changed in the matter of seconds. She looked so hurt.

"I don't know," Brooke said softly as Haley's face dropped. "But I'm sure he will."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Haley said pouting. It was another one of the bestfriend rules. Always tell the other everything is going to be okay even when you're not sure that it will.

"Is it working," Brooke said guilty.

"A little." Holding up her fingers, she showed Brooke how much.

Smiling Brooke pulled Haley into a hug.

Growing up as an only child she never had someone to be close with. That was until she found Haley. In just a short period of time they became like sisters. Brooke was a fun carefree person and the only thing she ever really took seriously is her friendships with Jake and Haley. She always knew that no matter what they would be friends forever. She felt the needed to protect Haley so much. Haley was such a generous loving person, who seemed clues to the mean big bad world.

"He cares about you, Hales. I don't know why he wasn't asked you to stay yet but for whatever reason it is, I just know that it's a good one. Sweetie he can't look you the way that he does and not care. It isn't possible. And if for some reason he doesn't ask you to stay, then just let me know and I'll hunt him down and kick his ass."

Both girls started laughing; she squeezed Haley tighter and rubbed her hand soothingly on her back.

"Thank you," Haley said as they pulled away. Brooke always had a way to make her feel better. Brooke just nodded her head as she pulled Haley out of the restroom. Walking back to their table, they noticed Jake and Peyton gone.

"You're back," Nathan said smiling as Haley took a seat next to him. "I've missed you."

It felt so good to have her next to him like this with all of their friends around. It was a feeling that he never wanted to forget. His brother was okay with them being together. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was almost eleven. There was so many things that he wanted them to do before she left. Things that he knew would take longer than he actually had time for.

Nathan noticed Peyton walking back towards the table looking directly at him with a smile.

"Nate it's all set," Peyton said taking a seat.

"Thanks."

"What's ready? Come on tell me please, I live for this kind of stuff," Brooke demanded.

Everyone started laughing at her. Brooke Davis was truly one of a kind.

"Will you dance with me?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear. She felt the tingles take over her whole body. She noticed his hand hanging waiting to be joined by hers. Without any hesitation she linked their hands together as he pulled her up and they started walking towards the dance floor.

She noticed that they were in the center of everyone. He slipped his arm around her back and gently pulled her into him. They began to rotate in slow circles. She relaxed as she leaned into him. His breath was warm against her cheek, and his hand tenderly skimmed her back, she closed her eyes, and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"This songs for you."

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Its perfect," Haley whispered as her heart started beating faster. She never felt this way in her life. Nothing could take away the feeling for dancing with the person you love most in the world. That feeling like you're both where you're meant to be. The same feeling that you know will always be in your heart.

She knew this song very well and the anticipation of the next verse had her holding onto him tighter than before.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

They were so into their own world they didn't notice all of their friends watching them. Lucas glanced over at his wife to be and noticed that she was crying. He then glanced over at Peyton and noticed that she had a few tears rolling down her eyes.

"Ladies what's wrong?" Lucas asked suddenly worried.

Brooke took a second and glanced towards Lucas shaking her head. "It's just so sad."

"What? They are just dancing."

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back towards her bestfriend. Boys could be so dumb.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She felt the words of the song touch her heart in a way that she never felt before. It was like the song was saying exactly what he wanted to say and what she wanted to hear.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Picking her head up, she searched his eyes, those blue eyes that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She had never really thought about what her leaving had done to him. How he felt about it. She would never know how much he truly missed her. Are how many nights that he dreamed about her returning, and just how much his heart ached for hers.

His head bent slowly down and captured her lips.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He wanted her and didn't ever want to let her go. As they pulled back from their kiss he noticed the small tears escape her eyes. He gently brushed them away as he felt his eyes start to water. She gave him a soft smile before resting her head back on his shoulder.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

They moved in slow circles as she took in every word of the song.

"There's something that I want to show you."

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes she nodded her head as he pulled them off the dance floor and out of Tric.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Making their way to his truck he felt Haley's hand slip out of his grasp. Turning to face her he noticed that she was still crying.

"What's wrong Hales?"

Picking her head up she tried to stop the tears.

"It's nothing…."

"Please tell me. You'll be leaving in the morning and I don't want you to spend the rest of night sad. So please just tell me so I can fix it. Whatever it is I'll make it right. I just want you to be happy." He meant every word. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

"Then why haven't you asked me to stay?"

AN: Please review! That beautiful song was "Far Away" by Nickelback.


	19. Watching Airplanes

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: Hey amazing people. Guess what? I'll tell you what, Carrie still hasn't gotten a beat down from any of the OTH women I know and love. I know its sad right? Well it's only a matter of time. I hope Haley slaps her ass back to Pontiac…lol. This story is almost over, just a few more chapters.**

**Last episode with this scene was just so funny. I mean really funny. Bitch:) **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke**_**asks about her mother**_**) Tell me I don't look like her when I dance. Tell me I don't look like her when I dance!  
****Peyton****: Ok. If you tell me Lindsey's a bitch.  
****Brooke****: Oh, my mom's a bitch. Lindsey's a bitch. Is there a woman here tonight you haven't called a bitch?  
****Peyton****: Well, I can think of one.  
****Brooke****: Lindsey is just threatened by you.  
****Peyton****: Why? It's not like I'm even after Lucas.  
****Brooke****: So you keep saying.  
****Peyton****: What? You don't believe me? Ok. Fine. Whatever. But for the record you look exactly like her when you dance! Bitch!**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Watching Airplanes **_

Making their way to his truck he felt Haley's hand slip out of his grasp. Turning to face her he noticed that she was still crying.

"What's wrong Hales?"

Picking her head up she tried to stop the tears.

"It's nothing…."

"Please tell me. You'll be leaving in the morning and I don't want you to spend the rest of night sad. So please just tell me so I can fix it. Whatever it is I'll make it right. I just want you to be happy." He meant every word. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

"Then why haven't you asked me to stay?"

He stood there frozen. The question that she just asked him had his heart breaking. She looked so hurt and confused. He searched his mind for the right words but nothing was coming to the surface. He was screaming in his mind, for him to tell her everything but nothing was coming out. It wasn't the right time for his mouth to fail him. As a few minutes passed by and still no words had come out of his mouth, he noticed Haley turn back towards the club. Quickly he grabbed her arm forcefully and turned her towards him.

"Just please come with me."

His voice was low and soft. She simply nodded her head. Getting inside his truck they left Tric. The ride was uncomfortable, neither one of them said a word. Neither knew what to say. Pulling up to his old house, he turned off his truck and glanced at Haley. She wasn't looking at him.

"It's okay if you don't want me to stay Nathan."

He couldn't comprehend the fact that she thought that. After the last few days that they shared how could she think that he didn't want her to stay? It was the exact opposite. He let a smile form on his face as he just watched her sitting there.

Taking a deep breath he put his hand on her leg. "Is that what you think?"

Finally she turned towards him and noticed the smile on his face. "Yes." She noticed those beautiful blue eyes turn a little darker at her words. She was only stating the truth. What was she supposed to think? He hadn't asked her to stay. So that could only mean that he didn't want her to stay. He was a guy after all. It could have been just about sex for him and she was just ready and willing to give herself to him. Anytime he wanted she gave her body to him. Suddenly her breathing became more rapid. The thought that he was just using her for sex had her scared to death.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Can you please – take me to Peyton's?" She needed to get away from him. She needed time to think.

"No." She felt his hands on her face making her look at him. "Just calm down okay."

"Nathan-

"I want you to just come inside with me and I'll explain everything. _Okay_?" He let go of her face as she nodded her head. Tonight he was going to tell her everything. There was no holding back. He had to get everything off of his chest. Walking over to the passenger's seat he opened the door for her to get out. They took off walking to the front door.

She finally noticed where they were. Looking at him confused she stopped walking.

"She's not home. She's over at Johnny's." As much as Nathan hated his mother's new boyfriend, his mother seemed to like him more.

Putting his key in the lock, he opened the door and let Haley enter.

It felt like a lifetime ago that she walked into this place. It seemed so different, like it was a completely different house, with different color walls, and decorations. You could tell that only a woman lived here. She felt him walk in front of her and towards the stairs. Her heart started beating fast again as she watched him wait for her. Once she reached him they continued their journey. She knew they were headed for his room. She felt a sense of deja vu. Once they reached his room door he turned towards her with a smile.

"I believe you remember my old room."

She smiled up at him as he opened the door. Suddenly all the memories for that night hit her like a ton of bricks as she entered his room. Looking around, she noticed that it looked exactly the same. But still she was confused as to why he would bring her here.

"Why are we here?"

He had been watching her since she walked into the room. All the things he felt about that night came flooding back to him. He couldn't hold anything back from her. Closing his eyes, he gathered all the strength that he had. This was it. After six years of holding this all in, he was going to get it off his chest.

He closed the door and stood in the exact spot that he had all those years ago.

"It was a Sunday when I realized that I would never find you." He continued as she looked at him confused. "That night Haley, you changed something inside of me. It was the first time I ever really felt alive –being with _you_. But when I woke up the next morning and you weren't here, that feeling went away. And um…I was so mad at you for leaving and that I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere for _you_. Because I needed that feeling again."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I needed you_ so_ much. I know that sounds crazy. I had only known you for a few hours but it's what I felt. And I promised myself that if I ever did find you I would let you know just how much I want you and how much I need you. So I guess I brought you here because I wanted to be in this room." He looked around the room then back at her. "Because it's where I fell in love with you." Haley now had tears falling down her face as well. Nathan slowly walked towards her stopping right in front of her as he took her hands in his.

"I love you so much, Hales, since that first night right when you kissed me and ever since then." God she waited so long to hear those words. She didn't think that she would ever hear them, but here he was proclaiming his love for her, and she loved it. "You didn't know did you? That you had my heart all those years –it's always been your's Hales. Always and Forever." She knew those words always and forever. It was what she wrote on the note that she left him all those years ago.

"Nathan I-

Putting his finger over her mouth he stopped her from talking. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his wallet. Flipping it opened he reached for the torn piece of paper that he had in there.

"I always keep this with me." Handing her the piece of paper he watched as she opened it. It was the note that she left him all those years ago.

"I can't believe you still have this."

"Of course I do."

He watched as she continued to study the small piece of paper in her hands. He finally told her how he felt. Looking at her now he knew that he had to tell her how much he wanted her to stay. It was all he could think about since he found out she was leaving. He really didn't want her to go. He wanted her forever. But was that fair to her? Did he even have the right? If he loved her as much as he said he did then why hold her back? She deserved everything that she wished and dreamed for. Who was he to take that away from her? According to Lucas, Haley was brilliant. She wanted to help people do better in school. If her nickname, Tutor girl, was an indication she was amazing at it.

"I want you to stay. I want that more than anything but I won't let you."

Her heart was pounding in her chest again. "I don't want to go."

"You deserve this, Haley. You've worked really hard for it and it's finally happening so you have to go."

"Nathan please…"

"Do you know why I won't let you stay?"

She looked at him confused as a few tears fell from her face. "Why?"

"Because for years by brother has been telling me how amazing you are. Haley James is gonna change the world someday." Nathan said remembering the words his brother wrote about her in his book. "That day is now Haley. I can't hold you back. I can't be selfish, as much as I want you all to myself, I just can't. This is your dream and it's finally coming true. I _won't _hold you back."

"No! I'm not going. I won't leave you again," Haley whispered while hugging him. God she didn't want to leave. She had everything she ever wanted right here in this room._ Him_.

"Yes you are." Holding her tight he heard a sob escape her lips and it broke his heart. "I'll be here waiting for you. Go chase your dream and then come back to me. I've waited for the last six years. I'll be here when you come back again."

"Don't do this. Please Nathan."

"You're gonna be so great Haley." He rested his forehead against hers. "I just know it."

They stood there for what felt like a lifetime looking into each others eyes. Nathan had just told her everything thing that she wanted to hear and didn't want to hear. As happy as she was that he said he loved her and wanted her to stay, she was that more hurt that he told her she had to go. He didn't know just how much she loved him. How he was her first dream. How much she needed him. Sure teaching was something that she always wanted to do but she wanted him more. He meant everything to her. What if she went to Stanford and did great? What if they offered her a full time job? What would she do then? How could she just come back after all that? What if he found someone else or she did? Then how would they find each other again?

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Nathan said repeating her words from their first night together. He heard her giggle before his lips landed on hers in a soft sweet kiss. "We should get going."

He went to turn around but her hand pulling him towards her had him facing her again.

"I need you now." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down to her lips. Kissing her away up his jaw line she finally made it to his ear. "Besides you're still my _slave_. Now make love to me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He crashed his lips on hers as they both fell onto his bed. He slowly undressed her leaving her in only her panties and bra. Flipping them over, she took off all of his clothes. Once she threw his jeans onto the ground he pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him. Their kisses grew more passionate with each one. They couldn't get enough of each other. Bring her hand between both their bodies, she grabbed his length and began to stroke him. She watched as his eyes clamped shut because of her actions. She loved that she could make him feel this way. She was teasing him, he knew it.

Grabbing her hand, he flipped them over so he was on top. He took his time removing her bra and then her panties as his hands roamed her body. Kneeling before her, he let his finger tips graze over her stomach as she watched him. His eyes never leaving hers as he touched her everywhere but were she wanted. It was his turn to tease her. Her hand moved down to his length stoking him again. Hearing the groan escape her lips, it made her want him even more. Her body was on fire. She needed him.

Pulling her hand off of him, he placed both her hands above her head.

"Tell me what you want?" Nathan said huskily before his lips crashed onto hers forcefully. His other hand still roamed her body. He loved teasing her. Biting his lower lip she kissed him more forcefully. He knew what she wanted.

"You inside me, now," Haley said trying to catch her breath. Still holding her hands above her head, he did as he was told. He kissed her again, as he entered her slowly. Hearing a moan escape her lips, he began moving slowly in and out of her. Their bodies were moving together as they gave into the pleasure of being with the other. Nothing in the world had felt this good to them.

She tried to free her hands as he started to pound hard inside her, but it was no use, he was to strong. His head bent down and his lips found hers. His thrusts were now coming faster with every beat. They were both so close. Finally Haley felt herself losing control as he hit the right spot. "Nathan, I love _you_."

Hearing those words sent him over the edge as he release everything inside of her. Finally he clasped on top of her. Both of them trying to catch their breath, as he lifted his head and kissed her softly.

"I love you." They both fell asleep like that.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the airport she felt Brooke's embrace tighten. Both girls were crying like it was the last time they would see each other. She had to leave soon. Her plane would be boarding any minute. Whispering comforting words in her best friends ear Brooke pulled away.

"Me next," Peyton said pushing Lucas and Jake out of the way. "I'm gonna miss you H. James."

"You too P. Sawyer," Haley said hugging her.

"Now she's mine," Jake said pulling Peyton away as he gave her a big bear hug. "You get those rich snobby kids in line." They both laughed as he pulled away and he went hug Peyton.

"Here we are again," Lucas said smiling as she jumped in his arms. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"You take care of Brooke," Haley said. They pulled away from their hug minutes later.

"So you're going straight to the apartment in LA get your things and then heading back to stupid Stanford?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Tigger." Haley said laughing.

"But where will you stay?"

"Brooke a hotel. Relax," Haley said hugging her again.

"Bye-bye guys." Haley took Nathan's hand leading him away from their group of friends. The airport wasn't that packed. They were only in Tree Hill.

"Last chance to get me to stay," Haley joked.

"You know I want you too but you can't," Nathan said tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "You have everything you need?"

"Everything except you," Haley whispered. Seconds later they heard the announcement that her plane was boarding. "So last night was…"

"Amazing."

"I was gonna say a dream come true but amazing works also," Haley said smiling.

"Promise you'll call as soon as the plane lands?" Nathan asked with a pout.

"Promise," Haley said pulling him down for a kiss.

"I gonna miss you so much, Hales." He held her tight for what felt like the longest time. He didn't want to let her go. It seemed like they could never get their timing right. Something always pulled her away from him. Maybe one day they would finally get it right. "I love you."

"I've loved you forever," Haley said smiling trying not to cry. "I always will."

This is where they had to part ways. He couldn't walk her any further without a plane ticket. Kissing her one last time, he made sure to make it last. His tongue traced her bottom lip, before she granted him access. Pulling away a few seconds later, they heard the announcement for final boarding call.

"I guess that's my cue," Haley said pulling away from him.

It took everything in him not to pull her in his arms and never let go. "I'll be seeing ya."

Nodding her head she waved good-bye to all her friends before heading towards her gate. And just like that it was like she was leaving home again. She was being taken away from where she truly wanted to be. Turning around she wanted to get one last look at her friends. Jake was holding Peyton. Lucas had Brooke on one side of him with Nathan on the other. They all waved towards her before she turned the corner and they couldn't see her anymore. Not even the tears that had started to fall. Handing the blonde lady her plane ticket, she finally made it on board.

"Nathan man let's go," Lucas said a few minutes later. Everyone else started to make their way out of the airport.

"I think-maybe I'll stay here for a while," Nathan said walking away from his brother.

Looking around he noticed all the faces of people that he had never seen before and probably wouldn't see again. Just like when she left the first time, he felt his heart breaking. She had only been gone a few minutes and he already missed her like crazy. All he had to do was tell her to stay and she would have. But he didn't and now she was gone.

Making his way out of the airport, he went straight to his truck. Popped open the tailgate and took a seat. Closing his eyes he thought about the last few days with her. He thought about how amazing it was to be with her and around her. But mostly he thought about how much more he had fallen in love with her. Every touch, every kiss. And now she was gone. Looking up he noticed a plane take off. He didn't know if it was hers are not. But he liked to think that it was, and that she was looking down from the window. His heart was hurting and the only thing that he could think of in that moment was that this time he got to watch her leave and it still hurt like hell.

Please review!


	20. Lost Without You

**Quote of the Day:**

**Monique****: Just tell your brother to call me.**

**Viola****: Does he have your number, 1-800-BIOTCH?**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Lost Without You**_

_One Week Later_

Lucas sat in his truck looking at the view in front of him. He watched as Nathan continually cut pieces of wood. He had been watching his brother for over 20 minutes now. He had never seen his brother like this before. Just from watching him, he could tell that Nathan wasn't doing to well. Haley had been gone for a week now and he hadn't seen much of Nathan since she left. It wasn't like Nathan to just ignore him. They usually talked everyday but not now. Nathan was hurting and there was nothing that he could do about it. Finally deciding that he couldn't sit in his truck all day, Lucas made his way towards his brother.

"Hey stranger," Lucas said with a slight chuckle. Nathan glanced at his over his shoulder before picking up some more wood.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing? I haven't really seen you in the last week," Lucas said following Nathan back inside the house.

"Well I'm great," Nathan lied. "Everything's great!"

Walking pass his brother he went back outside. "It's okay if you miss her, Nate. We all do." He really didn't know what to say to Nathan. When Haley had left all those years ago it was really hard for him. You just get so used to seeing someone everyday. You never stop to think that one day that could all change. But most of the time it does. People change. They move on.

"Lucas what do you want from me?" Nathan mumbled as he turned to face his brother.

Lucas was taken back by Nathan's tone. "Just the truth."

Once he heard Lucas, he suddenly felt bad. He had been in such a bad mood since Haley left, but that wasn't Lucas's fault. He hadn't even realized that Haley left him too. Nathan wasn't the only person in her life. In fact he had only spent like a week's time with her. But still he missed her like crazy. He hadn't been eating or sleeping. Nothing was the same without her.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked again. Nathan needed to talk about her to someone.

"I miss her." Nathan looked up at his brother and Lucas could see just how much this was killing him. Taking a seat on the ground Nathan watched as Lucas joined him.

"Have you talked to her?"

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. "Every night we talk before we go to sleep." At least he had that now. He still had some contact with her. It wasn't like he couldn't ever talk to her again. He enjoyed their conversations. He actually looked forward to them everyday. It was the only reason he didn't stay locked up in his house all the time. He needed to keep busy. Her calls seemed to come sooner that way.

"How is she?"

"She's great. She loves it," Nathan said softly looking up at the sky. "She seems really happy."

He heard it every time he talked to her. The joy in her voice every time she mentioned teaching to him. As happy as it made him that she loved it, it somehow hurt him even more. It's like she had her new life and he wasn't part of it.

"What do I do, Luke?" He seriously needed his brother to tell him what to do. This wasn't just any girl this was _the_ girl. How the hell was he supposed to live without her?

His voice was shaky as he asked his brother for help. He needed someone to tell him what to do.

"I don't know," Lucas said softly. He couldn't tell Nathan what to do. Still he felt bad for his brother. He had never seen someone so much in love. Nathan looked like he just lost his bestfriend. Lucas had only seen Nathan this way when he found out about his HCM. He knew that if this had happened between him and Brooke, he would be the same way. Heartbroken.

"How did you know that Brooke was the one?"

Lucas laughed at this as memories came flooding back to him. "I had never met anyone like her. She was just so brave and beautiful. One night we were at her place watching some cheesy love movie. I had been planning on asking her for days but I always go to nervous or scared. But as we are watching this movie and she snuggled up to me that's when I felt it."

"What?"

"Just how alive she made me feel. I mean she was just sitting next to me and I had never felt so alive in my life. That's when I knew that I could spend the rest of my life with her. After realizing that I wasn't scared anymore and everything else in my life made sense. She was the one person that I wanted to be next to me when my dreams came true and even when they didn't. Nothing would matter without her. So I took the ring that I had been carrying around for days and I got on one knee. I told her how much I loved her and how lucky I was that I found her and you know the rest." Watching his brother's face as he talked about Brooke had him smiling. They never really talked about this kind of stuff before. It felt really good.

"Nathan there's a problem upstairs." Tim yelled from one of the top windows.

Looking at his brother guilty, he stood up.

"Sorry. I should get up there before Tim does anymore damage," Nathan said with a smile.

"It's okay," Lucas said handing Nathan a small bag. "Your mom made this for you. She said it would cheer you up." They were both laughing at this point. It was good to see Nathan with a smile on his face.

Nathan waved good-bye before rushing inside the house. They were already days behind. He didn't need any more fuck ups. The rest of the day he worked his ass off. Trying to forget about everything but work. He needed the distraction. The faster the day went the sooner he got to hear her voice.

* * *

Finally making it home he went straight to his room. Sitting on his bed he waited for her to call. Ten minutes later a smile formed on his face as he heard his phone ringing. Pulling out of his pocket his smile grew at the picture of Haley flashing on the screen.

"Hey beautiful," Nathan said into the phone.

"Oh I've missed you so much," he heard Haley say on the other end of the line. This is why he looked forward to her calls. It's the only part of his day where he felt anything. Just hearing her voice made him smile.

"Same here," Nathan replied. "How was your day?"

"Really good," Haley said. "I have a ton of paper work to grade for like six different classes but other than that I'm fine."

"A little high on yourself thinking you're all fine," Nathan joked.

"Oh shut up," Haley said laughing. "So what are you doing?"

"Sitting all alone on my bed thinking about you," Nathan said into the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting all alone in the bathtub thinking about you," Haley said seductively in the phone.

"Ha-les," Nathan whined. He got a hard on just thinking about her, but knowing that she was naked. She was driving him crazy. It had been a whole week since he made love to her and he was going insane.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm picturing you here with me," Haley said closing her eyes. Brooke had suggested the phone sex. Even though Haley had told her she was crazy, once he answered the phone she realized just how much she wanted him even though he was half way around the world.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said placing his head back down on his pillow. "What am I doing, Hales?"

"Touching me," Haley answered.

His eyes shot open. What he won't give to be with her right now.

"Does it feel good?" Nathan asked huskily.

"So good," Haley whispered into the phone. His breathing became more rapid as he heard a small moan through the phone. Seconds later he heard her sigh as her phone beeped.

"I'm sorry. I gotta take this."

"Fuck," Nathan said holding the phone tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I love you," Haley said apologetically.

"I love you, too," Nathan said before he heard the dial tone. Closing his phone shut, he cursed loudly again as Duke ran into his room.

Screaming at the top of his lungs he threw his head back on his pillow. Everything was so fucked up. Finally he found the girl of his dreams and she was a million miles away. He didn't know what the hell to do. This whole situation was so fucked up. Just like everything else in his life, his dad, basketball, and now their relationship. He couldn't handle just talking to her over the phone. He wanted more, so much more.

But there was nothing he could do. His life was here. He just couldn't up and leave. His business and his family was here. Her's was there. Their lives were pulling them apart. He couldn't just drop everything to go and be with her. It wasn't possible. It would never work. Tree Hill was his home. Always was, always would be. Since he couldn't move for her what right did he have to ask her to sacrifice anything for him? She had this whole other life without him in it and unlike him she actually seemed happy.

He felt like they were never going to actually be together. Something would always be in their way. Maybe this was his punishment for being a bad guy for such a long time. Maybe she was only sent to him so he could experience pure joy only to have it taken away from him._ Twice_. It's like the world wanted him to suffer. He couldn't have his happy ending. He didn't deserve it.

What kind of life could he offer her anyway? His heart condition crushed his NBA dreams and now her dreams were crushing him. The only thing he could really offer her is a simple small town life. Well that and a lifetime of love. God, he didn't know what to do. It was driving him crazy.

He wondered if Lucas had thought about any of those things while he was dating Brooke. They too had lived different places, her in LA while he lived back here in Tree Hill. He was a published author while she had a famous clothing line. She had clothing stores in every major city, while his book was slowly making its way on the New York's best seller list. They were complete opposites and yet his brother knew that they were destined for each other. It didn't matter where they lived or what their dreams were. The only thing that matter was that they were together.

Could it really be that simple? Could he just give up his whole life here and move to be with her?

All he knew was he couldn't live another day like this. He needed her too much. It hit him like ton of bricks. Nothing else would matter without her. His brother's words from earlier. Lucas was right. Suddenly everything made sense. It didn't matter where they lived or what they did as long as they were together. Rushing out of his house, he drove straight to Lucas's house making a quick phone call before he got there.

Jumping out of his truck he didn't bother to knock on the door as he rushed inside to find Brooke and Lucas curled up on the sofa watching a another cheesy chick flick.

"I love her," Nathan rushed out as he tried to catch his breath. He had one hand holding his side as the other landed on the wall trying to hold himself up.

"What? Nathan calm down. What's wrong?" Lucas asked standing up.

"Haley. You were right, Luke." Nathan rushed out. "Nothing matters without her. I was sitting at home alone and I just realized it. I need her. I have to be with her."

"Slow down, Nate," Lucas said smiling.

"I can't. I need your help," Nathan said looking over to Brooke.

"Name it," Brooke said with a big smile. She had been waiting for him to come do this since Haley left.

Lucas and Brooke watched as Nathan pulled the little black box out of his pocket.

"Oh my_god_," Brooke screamed rushing over to him.

"Nathan I didn't tell you that story earlier so you could go out and buy a ring," Lucas said confused. Haley and Nathan hadn't known each other long enough for marriage.

"I already had it," Nathan said looking at his brother.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Brooke yelled.

"The day after the engagement party I got it." Nathan watched as both Brooke and Lucas looked at him questionably. "It wasn't like your story Lucas. Every moment with her I feel alive. I already knew she was it for me I just couldn't see how it would work. She lives there, my life is here."

"So what's changed?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing," Nathan said smiling. "It's just that before when you said that nothing would matter without her, you were right. Nothing does. I've been moving along with my life for the past week without her and I haven't felt anything."

"Oh my god," Brooke squealed again looking at the ring.

"I love her. If I don't do this I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it."

"So you're going to Stanford to purpose to Haley?" Brooke asked as she read the inscription inside the ring. _Always & Forever._

"No I'm going to your old neighborhood."

"Why?"

"I want to ask her parents permission," Nathan mumbled softly. He knew that this wasn't very Nathan Scott like but it's what Haley deserved.

"Let me get this straight. You Nathan Scott, Tree Hill heartbreaker wants to not only ask a girl to marry him but get her father's permission first?" Lucas asked dumbfound. Never in a million years would he have expected this from Nathan. That boy was just full of surprises.

"It's so sweet," Brooke said in complete awe. Haley deserved this.

"Look Haley's family means everything to her and she means everything to me, so I'm going to do this for her. She deserves it."

"I am so proud of you right now," Lucas said smiling all of a sudden. "I couldn't have picked a better man to marry my bestfriend."

"She hasn't said yes yet," Nathan said laughing.

"Oh she will once she sees the size of this rock," Brooke was still admiring the ring.

Nathan snatched the ring out of her hand. "Give me that."

"This is the best day ever!" Brooke said jumping up and down like a five year old. "Well at least until my wedding but still this is happening now."

"Slow down pretty girl," Lucas said putting his hands on her shoulders. "So what's the plan little brother?"

"I want it to be a surprise so 'big mouth Brooke' keep it shut. I already booked a flight for first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'll meet her parents tomorrow and call you guys from there, okay? No talking to Haley about any of this. Both of you got it?" Nathan asked pointing his finger towards them. "Will you look after Duke while I'm gone?"

"You got it bro," Lucas said nodding his head.

"Quick question?" Brooke said holding up one finger.

"What?"

"After you've called and told us, is it okay if we go help you. I mean she's by bestfriend and I kind of want to be there after you do your thing," Brooke rushed out. "And we really miss her."

"Sure if you promise not to say anything," Nathan said.

"Scouts honor," Lucas said smiling holding Brooke's hand.

"Now I just need the address to Haley's parent's house and wish me luck," Nathan laughed nervously.

"It's going to be fine," Brooke said writing the James address down. "Haley's parents are different."

"Don't scare me," Nathan said as Lucas laughed. "Help me out here. Their not going to like me are they?"

"No," Lucas said making Nathan's face dropped.

"Broody leave him alone," Brooke said slapping him. "They're like the nicest people in the world. But they are very open and friendly. So watch out for that."

"Lucas I think you just took five years off of my life," Nathan said holding his heart.

"Don't joke like that," Lucas said softly.

"_Sorry."_

"Okay well good luck," Brooke said giving him a hug. "Go get your girl BIL!"

"You haven't even married my brother yet and already you forget my name? Who the hell is Bill?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

"B-I-L. Brother in law," Brooke said laughing. "That's you!"

"Oh crap I'm going to be related to you," Nathan joked.

"Hahaha, very funny," Brooke fake laughed.

"I've got to go get my things ready," Nathan said giving Lucas a hug. "I'll call you once my flight lands tomorrow. Project get Haley to marry me has just begun," Nathan said before rushing out the door.

"This day just got interesting," Lucas said scratching his head. "Do you think Haley will freak out?"

"Please, she's been so miserable since she left," Brooke said glancing at Lucas.

"I thought she loves it there?" Lucas asked.

"She misses him more," Brooke said putting her hands around his neck. "They're meant to be together. Just like us!" Pushing his head down, she kissed his softly. "I'm so going to call Peyton and Rachel."

"I love you, too," Lucas shouted as she ran out the room. Reaching to turn off the lamp, he noticed a picture of Haley and him when they were 11. They had been at the river court all day and Skills had decided that week that he wanted to be a photographer. He had taken over a dozen pictures that day. A week later he had given this picture to Lucas, telling him no matter what they he should always remember their friendship that way. It was the one picture he always looked at every time he missed her. Placing the picture down, he walked towards his shouting fiancée in the next room. If he left it up to her the whole world would know about his brother's plan before Nathan's flight landed.

AN: Please review!


	21. Stealing Cinderella

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Owen**_**(to Jamie)**_** Hey. I heard I owe you one. You got me another chance with Brooke, 'What's under all the clothes, Brooke Davis?'  
****Jamie****: So did you find out?**

**He is so Nathan's son!**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Stealing Cinderella **_

Looking out the window of the cab he noticed that they entered a very nice neighborhood. I looked exactly like the place that Brooke would live. He felt the cab come to a complete stop in front of a huge white house with a blue door. Handing the driver a hand full of money he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. It was already three in the afternoon and he was happy that he was finally here. He watched the cab drive away and suddenly he became very nervous. He couldn't think of anything to say to them. From what everyone told him they were very nice people but this was different. None of them had been the ones asking to marry their daughter. What if they didn't like him? What if they said no?

He hadn't really thought about their answer. In fact they had every right to say no. He had only known their daughter for like a week. What would they think of everything? He looked across the yard to the next house. It looked exactly the same as Haley's but instead of a blue door theirs was red. Just like Brooke had told him.

He finally started walking towards the door. He flew all the way here no point in turning around.

His grip on his bag tighten as he rang the door bell. He said a silent prayer as he waited for the door to be answered. It only took a few minutes before a woman opened the door with a smile. It had to be Haley's mother.

"May I help you?" Lydia asked.

Clearing his throat he finally spoke. "Yeah sorry, I'm Nathan Scott." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nathan? As in Haley's Nathan?" Lydia asked while shaking his hand.

"Yep and you must be Mrs. James," Nathan said smiling.

"Well Haley was right you are and I quote 'hot as hell'. Please call me Lydia," Lydia said holding the door open for him to come in. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Nathan said following her into the living room while laughing.

"So you do know that Haley's up at Stanford teaching," Lydia asked as they took a seat. Nathan just nodded his head.

"Yeah that's actually why I'm here," Nathan said starting to get nervous. "I wanted to talk to you and Mr. James."

He noticed the smile that she had on her face drop. He had seen that look before. His mother almost always had that look on her. Concern. He looked around the room nervously before turning his attention back to her. It looked like she couldn't find the words to say.

"Jimmy living room. Haley's pregnant," Lydia shouted. Nathan felt in heart drop.

"She's not –"

"I'm only kidding," Lydia said smiling.

The thought of Haley having his baby felt nice but he knew they weren't ready for that yet. They need time with each other before they could start raising a family. But when the time came he wanted about six or seven of little Haley's running around. He didn't get to grow up in a huge family like her. He wanted lots of kids.

Jimmy walked into the living room a few minutes later.

"Did I just hear correctly? My baby is having a baby?" Jimmy asked approaching his wife making no effort to noticed the raven haired boy sitting across the room. "But she was the only good one. Our last shred of hope that we were good at producing. What has this world come to?"

"It's clearly the end of the world when our little angel has gotten herself knocked up," Lydia said smiling as Jimmy took a seat next to her. "And to think that I gave her the whole safe sex talk when she was seven."

"I told you we should have done it when she was five," Jimmy said nodding his head towards his wife. "We even supplied her with condoms. I don't get it."

Nathan looked at the two amused. His parents never acted this way.

"This is Nathan," Lydia said pointing towards him as Jimmy looked at him.

"You the boy that knocked up my baby girl?" Jimmy asked his face turning furious.

Nathan looked on terrified. "She's not –"

"Well it's about time. We thought she would never have sex at the rate she was going," Jimmy said as him and Lydia started laughing. Standing up Jimmy walked right up to Nathan and held out his hand. "We're only messing with you son. That is unless you really got my Haley-bop pregnant."

"No Sir I didn't," Nathan said nervously as he shook the old mans hand.

"Jimmy this is the boy that Haley-bop was telling us about," Lydia said smiling. Jimmy took the time to observe the boy. He really didn't seem like someone that his Haley would date. Jimmy had always pictured his daughter marrying Lucas. He just knew that one day the best friends would realize that they were in love and get together but Haley knocked that out of his head real quick. In simple terms she told him to dream on because Lucas was like her brother. Still a father could only hope that his daughter would marry a good man like Lucas.

"Now I thought that he had blonde hair?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No that was the other boy she's seeing," Lydia said sending a small frown towards Nathan. Both Lydia and Jimmy watched as Nathan's face dropped. It actually looked like they physically hit him in the stomach. Lydia realized that the boy didn't realize that they were joking.

"Sweetie it was a joke," Lydia said with a soft smile as the color started coming back to his face.

"Yeah. You're actually the first boy to come into our house for Haley. Well except for Lucas and Jake," Jimmy said sitting next to his wife. He held her hand as they looked towards the nervous man sitting in their living room.

"So Nathan what do you have to talk to Jimmy and me about?" Lydia asked.

Nathan took a few moments to collect his thoughts. Haley's parents were something else. He had never met anyone like them. The only other married couple that could even come close to them was his Uncle Keith and Karen. _I guess this is what marriage is like when you love the person._

"I actually came here to ask you if I could…if I could marry your daughter?" Nathan said nervously as both her parents continued to look at him not saying a word. He sat there just watching their shocked expressions. He thought that maybe he should say something but he couldn't think of the words. What could he possible tell them? It's not like he had been dating Haley for years or something. They had only been together in such a short period of time. No wonder they looked like he just asked them for one of their body organs.

"You're serious?" Lydia finally asked.

"I love Haley very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Nathan said genuinely.

"I'm sorry but what is it that you do for a living?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan noticed that the funny joking Jimmy James had just disappeared. "I um –own a construction business back in Tree Hill Sir."

"So you expect my daughter to give up her dream and follow you to Tree Hill?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy –"

"No Lydia the boy wants to marry my little girl and I want to know what he expects," Jimmy said glancing at his wife before turning his attention back to Nathan.

"No Sir I don't expect her to give up anything for me. I've thought about it a lot and I've talked to a few people this morning and if it's what Haley wants then I'll sell my business and move to wherever she is. I just want to make her happy."

"Nathan marriage is a really big step –"

"No disrespect but I know that. Now I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. If it takes me following her to the end of the world and back then that's what I'm gonna do because I love her more than anything," Nathan said holding his hands together to stop them from shaking. Out of all the things that he imagined he didn't anticipate this.

"You guys never guess who I ran into at the mall," a girl said walking into the room. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that we had company."

Nathan glanced at the girl.

"Taylor this is Nathan," Lydia said still trying to rap her mind around the idea of Haley getting married.

"Nathan can you give my wife and me a little time to think about this," Jimmy asked nicely.

"Yes Sir," Nathan said nodding his head.

"Tay maybe you should show him around the house," Lydia said looking at her daughter. Taylor smirked as she looked at Nathan. "And before you leave this room you should know that this is your sister's boyfriend so don't try anything."

Nathan followed the girl upstairs. He could hear Lydia and Jimmy start talking and he was trying really hard to listen to what they were saying.

"Right this way handsome," Taylor said opening a door.

He really felt uncomfortable at the way that she was looking at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Taylor asked as the entered the room.

"I played basketball for the Tree Hill Ravens," Nathan said answering her question.

"I'm a little surprised that my little sister snagged such a hottie. I usually get to them first," Taylor said with a grin.

"Think again," Nathan said taking out the ring from his pocket and handing it to Taylor.

"You can't be serious," Taylor said looking at the ring. "What you and Haley have been together for like a week? Why the hell do you want to get married?"

"Because I love her," Nathan said as he took the ring back from her.

"No wonder my parents looked like zombies," Taylor said laughing. "Way to stick it to the parents."

"I thought Haley said something about you in Vegas?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah I was working at this little bar," Taylor said looking around. "But I just decided to come back home and get my life back on track. Even though Haley's younger I'm like the little sister. She's always had it together while I was falling apart. Look Nathan, Haley-bop means the world to my parents so sorry if they seemed a little mean. If you truly love her then they'll come around. I think out of my three sister's boyfriends you're the only one that came down to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Yeah well I just want to do this the right way," Nathan said giving her a small smile.

"Well thank you for giving me another reason to envy my baby sister," Taylor said looking at a picture of Haley.

"She's pretty amazing," Nathan said smiling.

Taylor just nodded her head. "Yeah the girl is something else. Man what I wouldn't give to have it together like she does. I just wish that she wouldn't put so much pressure on herself. She's just always trying so hard to be perfect I don't think that she gives herself a break."

"She is perfect," Nathan said softly looking at one of Haley's baby pictures.

"That's her favorite one with my dad," Taylor said smiling. "She was four years old. We brought her to the beach and she just fell in love with the ocean. My mom had taken this while her and my dad was building a sand castle. Of course ten minutes later Tanner threw his football right into it. Haley cried for hours. So everyone got together and built an even bigger one than before. My dad had brought her over and simply said look what we made Haley-bop. The name kind of stuck."

"Haley-bop," Nathan said laughing. "I like it."

"I'll just leave you in here and make sure their still breathing."

"Is this your room?" Nathan asked.

"Haley-bops room," Taylor said smiling before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Nathan took the time to look around her room. The walls were light blue with random posters on all over the walls. On her nightstand there was a picture of Peyton, Lucas, and her at the rivercourt. In the center of her bed was a little brown bear. Looking up he noticed all the pictures of her and her friends. Most of them with Brooke and Jake from here and then there were the ones from back in Tree Hill. She seemed so happy in all of them.

He noticed the huge bookshelf next to her desk. There were too many books for him to count. _No wonder her and Lucas were such good friends. _

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he noticed that it was Haley.

"Hey you," Nathan said once he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey I was worried about you. You haven't picked up all day," Haley asked worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little busy."

"Is everything okay? It sounds like something's wrong," Haley asked.

"No it's just –"

"Nathan you can come back down now," Taylor said opening the door.

"Nathan, who was that?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry I gotta go but I'll talk to you later," Nathan said before hanging up the phone. Placing it back in his pocket he walked back down stairs with Taylor. They went back in the living room where Jimmy and Lydia were talking.

"Nathan if you're serious about this then we give you our blessing," Jimmy said holding out his hand.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yes but marriage is a huge step son make sure it's what you want," Lydia said while pulling him into a hug. "Haley means the world to us and if you're what makes her happy then all we can say is welcome to the family."

"Oh and Nate no rush on the grandkids," Jimmy said laughing.

"Welcome to the family," Taylor said hugging him.

"Thank you guys so much," Nathan said smiling. "This means so much to me and I know it will to Haley once I ask her."

"Now that we got that out of the way, why don't you stay for dinner?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know –"

"Oh stay Vivian and her family are already on their way here," Jimmy said. "We can watch a basketball game until it's ready. Give me sometime to get to know my new son-in-law. Haley tells us you used to play basketball."

"Yes Sir," Nathan said taking a seat.

"You boys have fun while we ladies slave over a hot stove," Lydia said laughing as her and Taylor walked out of the room.

"Do I have to help?" Taylor whined.

"Oh we will," Jimmy said grabbing the remote and turning on a game.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan?" Lucas asked as they all stood in a café across the street from Haley's hotel. 

"She's not answering her phone guys," Brooke said walking up to them.

"She might still be out," Peyton added.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do," Nathan said looking out the window. "I need to get into her hotel room."

"I think we can help with that," Brooke said standing up. "Peyton follow me. Boys come meet us in ten minutes." Giving Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek both girls left the café.

Nathan was so relived that it had gone so good with Haley's parents. After they had told him that he had their blessing everything was wonderful. Jimmy and him had watched an old game on ESPN. Vivian and her family arrived right before dinner. Mark was just so great. He had played basketball in high school also. Vivian was really nice to him and thought that it was the sweetest thing in the world that he had asked her parents permission to marry Haley. Then she proceeded to fuss her husband for not being that sweet. Their three triplets were just wonderful –a handful but still wonderful.

There was Mackenzie the little blonde haired blue eyed girl that made Nathan's heart melt every time she gave him puppy dog eyes. She made him hold one of her baby dolls and play princesses with her. Then there was Michael dressed in a Tanner James football jersey. He had made Nathan play football with him before dinner. Then there was Marcus. Instead of running around the whole time they were there, he just kept playing his PSP. The kids were great and he loved them. They even started calling him Uncle Nate. Nathan even had a good time talking to Taylor. She kept on telling him stories about Haley which he enjoyed. It seemed like she really wanted to get her life together and Nathan knew that it would make Haley happy.

At dinner they all talked. Well it was mostly them all asking questions about him but he didn't mind. They would be family soon if Haley said yes.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked as he watched his brother zone out.

"Oh just Haley's family," Nathan said smiling. "They were pretty great. Especially the triplets."

"Yeah Haley really loves them," Lucas said smiling. Looking at his watch he noticed that ten minutes had passed. "Well let's get going."

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" Nathan said as he tried calling her again. It was only eight at night. Where could she possibly be? Making their way into the hotel they noticed Peyton and Brooke standing by the elevator. Quickly walking towards them they noticed the receptionist smiling at them. It kind of looked like she was crying.

"Did you get the key?" Nathan asked.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Brooke asked with a hand on her hip.

"She got the key," Lucas said nodding as he looked at his brother.

"She told the lady your plan and even though it is against policy and she could get fired she gave us the key," Peyton said laughing as they all got into the elevator. "Poor girl started crying."

"Anyway I still can't get Haley to answer her phone so hopefully she's not in her room," Brooke said putting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"We did get everything, right?" Nathan asked looking at the two bags his brother was holding.

"Yes," Peyton said smiling. "There is a flower shop just a few blocks down. I'll go get as much as I can once we make sure she's not in her room."

"Okay."

The elevator stopped as they all stepped out and followed Brooke. They reached room 523. "Wait right here." Brooke slid the card and turned the handle on the door. Nathan watched her walk inside the room and call out Haley's name. Seconds later Brooke opened the door for them. "She's not here."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Peyton said going to get the flowers.

"Don't forget which ones," Nathan shouted after her.

"I got it," Peyton said laughing.

Finally walking into her hotel room, he took a look around. It looked more like an apartment than a hotel. There was like a little living room with a door leading to the bed room. He noticed Brooke and Lucas setting up the candles.

"She's really going to love this Nate," Brooke said looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. He nodded his head before he took off into the bedroom. The bed was made and her bags were all in the corner. He took a seat on the side of the bed that he assumed she slept on.

"A little help here," Lucas said in the door way. "This is for you, not us."

"Hey I figure since you two flew all the way here you might as well do something," Nathan said standing up. "Besides this is the easy part. I have to do the hard part."

"Oh please," Lucas said tossing a candle at him. "Get your ass out here and help."

"Alight," Nathan said laughing. Thirty minutes later they were all sitting in the living room looking around.

"It's perfect," Brooke mumbled looking around.

"She's still not answering," Nathan said closing his phone.

"Okay you stay here," Brooke said standing up and taking Lucas's hand with her making him stand up as well. "We'll go look around for her. There are a couple of places that we used to hang out that I could check. She might just be having dinner with someone from work or she might have gone out with some of our old college friends."

"We'll find her," Lucas told his brother before they all left the room.

His day had been so hectic that he didn't really get a chance to talk to her and when he did Taylor had told him that her parents wanted to see him. He realized that he didn't even have a chance to tell her that he loved her. She was just probably out to dinner or even still on campus grading papers or something. Maybe she went see a movie. There were all sorts of things she could be doing. Answering her phone wasn't one of them. She always answered her phone. In just a few short hours since he met up with everyone, they had tried calling her several times.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed her number. Maybe this time she would pick up.

_You've reached Haley James, congratulations!_

"Hey baby it's me. I'm really worried about you. You're not picking up your phone. Please call me as soon as you get this. Please Hales. I just realized that I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I love you," Nathan said into the phone before hanging up.

Standing up he reached for the lighter that Peyton had left. Making his way around the room he took his time lighting every single candle. Lilies were spread across the room as well. It all looked really beautiful. Perfect just like Haley. Making his way to the front door, he turned off the lights. The candles had the room glowing. Taking a seat he held a hand full of lilies. She would be here soon, he just knew it. She had to be, because if she wasn't then he was going to look for her. Four people looking would be better than three.

He reached for the ring in his pocket. He remembered the day that he had bought it. It was right before he had gone into work. He had stopped by the local jewelry store just to look around. That's when he saw the ring. It was so perfect. He even imagined what her face would look like once he asked her. He could see it so vividly. Her eyes sparkling as her face beamed at him. He knew that was the ring. Her ring. Placing it back in his pocket he began to wonder what he would say.

Will you marry me just didn't seem like enough. She deserved so much more than that. He would get down on one knee and tell her everything that he felt in his heart. How she saved him. How much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Whatever he said had to be perfect. He needed to make her understand how much he needed her and wanted her. He heard talking outside the room as he quickly stood up. The flowers still in his hand. There was a chance that it was just Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton returning but there was also that chance that it was Haley. The door slowly opened and Nathan's heart stopped beating as he saw her.

"Oh wow," Haley said smiling looking around. She absorbed everything in the room before bringing her eyes to Nathan. She wanted to run right over to him and jump in his arms but he wasn't looking back at her. His eyes were glued to the man standing right behind her. _Oh no….._

AN: I know right way to end it. I suck, I know. Please tell me what you think.


	22. My Hearts True Desire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: So I wrote this chapter like five times. I'm not sure about it so just let me know what you think. Sweet tomorrow's Tuesday!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Skills****: You know I'll always be there for you, right?  
****Jamie****: Word.**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**My Hearts True Desire **_

Looking out across the classroom she noticed all the empty desks that were before her. It had been a long day and she was thankful that it was finally over. On her first day of teaching it had been really fun. The students were really nice and eager to learn from her but she did reason with herself that they were paying to come here. If she would have been teaching a high school class she was sure that they would have given her hell. College kids were so different, if they wanted to learn they would attend class and if not they wouldn't bother to show up. It was just that simple.

As much fun as it had been to teach here the days suddenly going by a lot slower than before. With each passing day she found that she missed Nathan more and more. It just wasn't fair. She finally got what she had been wanting since like forever and then all because of some stupid dream she had to give it up. The phone calls every night just wasn't enough. Her need for him had been becoming stronger everyday. It was like he was some kind of drug that she had a taste of and now her body was having some serious withdrawals. Every night she would picture him next to her as she held a large pillow tight –pretending that it was him. She even had packed one of his old Duke shirts. Before bed every night she would slip that same shirt on. His scent surrounded her as she would drift off into a restless sleep dreaming about being in his arms again.

She had talked to Brooke daily. She had mentioned that Nathan had been different since she left. Haley couldn't blame him though she was different also. She even let it slip to Brooke how she missed him sexually. Then just like that she was on the 'Brooke Davis Show' where Brooke had so eagerly suggested phone sex. That idea hadn't worked out to well though. Her mother had been the one to interrupt their heated moment over the phone and even though she was alone in her hotel bathroom she was sure that her face displayed seven shades of red. Talk about something that you just don't want your mother knowing about. Her mother had been more than enough of amusement, talking about the return of Hurricane Taylor. It was calming knowing that her big sister wanted to turn her life around.

Somehow living up here and teaching just wasn't what she imagined it to be. It was bad enough that she was living in a hotel just right off of campus but it was also so lonely. It was like she was isolated from her whole world. It had never been this way for her. Back in high school she had Lucas, Peyton, and the guys. When she moved away she found Brooke and Jake. Even in all the crazy things that she had been through she always had her family. Even when she had moved with Brooke to LA after college her parents had called weekly just to check up on her. Now all her life consisted of was getting off of work and going home to wait for Brooke and Nathan's phone calls. In the last week it seemed that Stanford was becoming lonely for her.

She missed home. She missed Nathan. Closing her eyes she could picture herself next to him in his bed, his arms around her holding her tight. That thought filled her mind as she thought back to her last night in Tree Hill.

_Flashback_

_Opening her eyes she turned to her side. She watched his chest rise and fall. The sheet he had put around them stopping at his waist. It had been over an hour since she realized that he had been sleeping. One whole hour that she had been thinking about what her life would be like without him in it, yet again._

"_Stop it," Nathan said softly._

"_What?" Haley asked confused. She thought that he was sleeping but clearly he wasn't._

"_Whatever it is that you're worrying about. Just stop," Nathan said again._

"_How did you know I'm worried? You didn't even open your eyes," Haley said still watching him. _

"_You think I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you. What's on your mind?" He finally opened his eyes and turned his body towards hers._

"_I'm just really going to miss you," Haley said softly resting her head back down on the pillow._

"_I'm gonna miss you too. Just promise me that it won't be another six years before I see you again," Nathan said smirking as she looked up at him._

"_You know if I don't leave then –"_

"_Hales," Nathan said moving his hand across her flat stomach._

"_Alright let's talk about something else," Haley said biting her lower lip as his hand continued to move on her naked skin._

"_How about your parents? Are they from Tree Hill?" Nathan asked. Talking about anything but her leaving was a good thing. He didn't want to start crying again. She might actually think that he was some kind of pussy. He couldn't have his girl thinking that._

"_Yeah their both from here," Haley said smiling. "This place was home for most of their lives. I mean they met here, fell in love, and had a ton of children. I remember when I was a little girl my mom would always tell me about their wedding day. I would just sit there looking up at her as she told me about the church garden that they got married in and how perfect it was –the flowers everywhere with all the people that they knew and loved watching as they vowed to love each forever. It was like the perfect bedtime story."_

"_Its sounds perfect," Nathan said lifting her hand and kissing it softly. A comfortable silence filled the room as they continued to look at each other. "Let's just talk. I don't want to spend your last night in Tree Hill sleeping." _

"_Ask me anything," Haley whispered before leaning over and kissing his shoulder softly._

"_What's your favorite color?" Nathan asked smirking. Haley looked up at him smiling before they both started laughing._

"_Purple. You?" Looking up at him it seemed so funny that they didn't know these things. Little things that you should know about the person you're in love with. _

"_Well it was blue. Now I find myself loving the color brown," Nathan whispered huskily as he made his way closer to her. His fingers softly caressed her cheek before he bent his head down and kissed her lips softly. "Your eyes are a work of art."_

"_So are yours," Haley said smiling. "I've never seen anything so blue." They continued kissing. His mouth moving over hers as her hand went around his neck holding him closer to her. The need to feel him was undeniable. It was like he was reading her mind as he moved his body on top of hers. Pushing the sheet off of them he went back to kissing her. He felt her hands on his shoulders holding him tight as their mouths continued to battle. Without a word he placed himself at her entrance and entered her fast. He heard a loud moan escape her lips and it only fueled him more._

"_You were made for me," Nathan said huskily against her skin. Every inch of his skin was on fire. The connection that they shared was undeniable. "I love you so much." With each word he felt himself needing to go faster. He needed to feel her, every single inch of her. One of his hands went down to her leg, softly moving up her thigh before griping it hard trying to push himself further inside of her. "Tell me you're always gonna be mine." He continued to pound inside of her as he watched her._

"_Always," Haley said breathlessly. Her hands went down to his waist holding him tightly as they continued to move as one. His mouth returned to hers kissing her again. They continued kissing until they couldn't take it any longer, both of them finally giving into what their bodies wanted. Pure bliss._

_He moved his body off of hers so she could snuggle against him. His hand automatically went to her back rubbing it up and down. "I love making love to you."_

"_I hadn't noticed," Haley said giggling as her head rested on his shoulder._

"_Everyone is probably thinking we're crazy," Nathan said before kissing her forehead softly. He noticed that she was looking at him confused. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you so much and I've only known you for such a short time," Nathan said smiling._

"_Well they can think whatever they want because I love you too," Haley said kissing his chest. They stayed like that the rest of the night, talking about everything and anything that they could think off._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling at the memory of them she realized the time. It was late and Nathan still hadn't called her back. She had been trying all day but no luck. He just wasn't answering his phone. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed his number. She just needed to hear his voice. After the third ring she thought for sure that she would be getting his voicemail again but then he answered his phone.

"Hey you," Nathan said once he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey I was worried about you. You haven't picked up all day," Haley asked worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little busy."

"Is everything okay? It sounds like something's wrong," Haley asked. His voice was different. Something was definitely wrong with him and she was going to find out.

"No it's just –"

"Nathan you can come back down now." _That's not Nathan's voice._

"Nathan, who was that?" Haley asked nervously. Her stomach turned to knots.

"I'm sorry I gotta go but I'll talk to you later." Then there was nothing but the dial tone. Pulling the phone away from her ear she looked at it in shock. _What the hell just happened?_

Maybe it was just somebody from work. It could have been his mother or maybe even Karen. _Yeah right Haley._ She stayed sitting in her empty classroom going over every possible scenario in her head. It could have been a number of people. It didn't necessarily mean he was with someone else. 

Deciding that she needed to take her mind off of all things Nathan, she pulled out the quiz that she gave earlier and started grading papers. _To bad I don't have the tests from last week here with me. I could look over them again to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. _Before she knew it another three hours had passed. Getting up she gathered her things before heading out of the English building. She decided instead of wondering what Nathan was doing she was just going to go back to the hotel and take a nice long hot bath.

"Haley?"

Turning around she noticed Tucker approaching her. "Hey what are you doing back already?" Haley asked.

"Well the weather was getting pretty bad so they let us go early," Tucker said smiling as they both started walking. "I was just on my way to see you. So how are things going?"

"Good," Haley said smiling at him. "Everything is really good."

He smiled at her for a minute. "How about we grab some dinner and we discuss the future of you teaching here," Tucker asked.

_Say no Haley. Nathan would freak out if he found out. But then again he's with some plastic bimbo right now. What does he care what you're doing? It's not like he even bothered to tell you who the hell that whore was._ "Okay."

"Okay," Tucker said smiling as they continued to walk. "My car is right this way."

_Nathan is going to kill you. Oh would you shut up. Oh my god I'm going crazy. I even ramble in my head. Get it together Haley._

"Here you go," Tucker said opening the passenger's door for her. She quickly got in. Nathan used to open the door for her. But now he was on the other side of the world doing god knows what.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Tucker was a really great guy, he really was but she hated the way he treated her. He was so obvious with how he felt about her. Even when she was attending his class he made sure that she knew his intentions. They had only gone out on a couple of dates once she had graduated. The boy was sexy she would give him that but she just didn't feel that way about him. So on their third date she told him how she really felt and they agreed to still be friends. 

He came from a wealth family, graduated from Yale with honors, and had been teaching here every since then. He was the type of guy that got everything he wanted –well that is except her. She felt the car come to a complete stop and it knocked her out of dreamland. She quickly undid her seatbelt and got out of the car before he had time to make his way over to her side and open the door for her. I was bad enough that she agreed to dinner. Once inside the waiter lead them to a private table in the back as Tucker ordered a bottle of wine. A few minutes later they ordered their food.

"So the board members just love you," Tucker said smiling before he took a sip of his wine. "They've been attending a few of your classes each day and they really want to give you a full time teaching job if you want."

_This is it Haley. You can either have the dream job or the dream guy._ If it was a perfect world she could have both but this was the real world. It was either Stanford or Nathan. Her dream job or the love of her life. It was one or the other. The fairytale or teaching. 

"You don't have to answer right away," Tucker said smiling. "Just think about it."

"Actually I have," Haley said looking up at him. It was an easy choice. She could live without Stanford but she couldn't live without Nathan. "I'm really sorry but I just can't."

"Haley just think about it," Tucker said looking at her. "You're a very smart girl and you deserve this. I don't understand. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"I know I did," Haley said softly. "But things change and as much fun as I've been having here I just haven't been happy. I don't belong here."

"Yes you do," Tucker said softly. "This is where you belong."

"No not anymore," Haley said smiling. "I wanted to thank you though –for giving me a chance and helping me out. It really means a lot to me."

"Are you sure about this?" Tucker asked.

"I've never been so sure about something in my life," Haley said smiling. She heard her phone ringing. Pulling it out of her purse she noticed that it was Nathan. As much as she wanted to answer it, she couldn't while having dinner with Tucker. She felt bad enough.

"Boyfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Haley said softly continuing to look at her phone.

"You can answer it. I won't say anything," Tucker said.

"I'm gonna tell him that I had dinner with you just not right now," Haley said softly. She kept on picturing the look on his face every time Rachel and Brooke had just mentioned Tucker.

"Well he's a lucky guy."

"Actually I'm the lucky one. I just love him so much…I'm sorry this must be weird for you to hear," Haley said apoplectically.

"No it's fine," Tucker said laughing. "I've accepted the fact that we would never be and I've moved on."

"That's good," Haley said smiling. She felt more comfortable after he said that.

"Yeah she's actually a professor at Stanford," Tucker said laughing. "You know Miss Watson the Physics hottie."

"Yeah I took her sophomore year," Haley said laughing. "She's very beautiful."

"I know," Tucker said nodding his head. "We've been dating for a few months now. Nothing too serious but it's heading that way."

"That's really great. I'm happy for both of you," Haley said smiling.

"So tell me more about this boyfriend," Tucker said smiling.

"God where do I begin," Haley said laughing. 

* * *

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel she was staying in. Dinner had gone really well. She felt bad for talking about Nathan the whole time but Tucker didn't seem to mind listening.

"I'll just run up and get those papers for you," Haley said smiling as she started to get out of the car.

"Non-sense. I'll just go with you and get them," Tucker said getting out of his car.

"Okay," Haley said before they took off walking. She had decided since she wasn't going to take the job at Stanford that she would just let Tucker take back his classes for the rest of the week. That way she could fly straight to Tree Hill in the morning and surprise Nathan. The whole reason for him needing the papers was because she didn't get to mark the grades in the grade book yet. It was all in her hotel room and she just couldn't leave without returning it to him. They made it to the elevator and got in.

"So about what you said before," Tucker said starting up conversation. "I'm sure that it was nothing."

"I know I totally overreacted," Haley said laughing. She had told him about the girl she overheard earlier on the phone with Nathan. They finally made it to her floor. Leading them to her room door she heard Tucker talking again.

"Promise me that you'll continue to teach," Tucker said standing right behind her.

"I promise," Haley said laughing before she pushed open her door. There was no need to turn on the light. "Oh wow," Haley said smiling looking around. She absorbed everything in the room before bringing her eyes to Nathan. She wanted to run right over to him and jump in his arms but he wasn't looking back at her. His eyes were glued to the man standing right behind her. _Oh no…_

"You must be Nathan," Tucker said waving from the door. "I've heard a lot about you." Nathan just nodded his head. He didn't want to be rude but he just knew that this was the Tucker guy that Brooke and Rachel just kept on talking about and the worst part was he was actually good looking.

"I'll be right back," Haley said quickly rushing towards the bedroom to get the papers. She couldn't be more than a minute because Nathan looked pissed. Grabbing the papers quickly she rushed out of the room and straight towards Tucker. Handing them all the papers in her hand, she began to talk. "So thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome," Tucker said before leaving the room. Haley closed the door quickly before walking towards Nathan.

"That wasn't what it looked like. He was just coming up to get those papers I swear. You have to believe me," Haley said looking at him.

"I do," Nathan said smiling. He watched as she continued making her way to him stopping once she reached him.

He smiled at her softly before pulling into a tight hug. "Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I needed to see you," Nathan said hoarsely. 

"I'm so glad you did," Haley said hugging him tighter. "I've really missed you." They held each other for what felt like a lifetime before pulling away. Haley took the time to look at how beautiful he had the room. The candles and flowers were just perfect. He was perfect. Everything about him and the way he made her feel. She felt his hands grab onto hers. Looking up in his eyes her heart began to melt. "Nathan you're shaking."

"My hearts racing too, that's what happens when you're around," Nathan whispered as he placed both of their hands over his pounding heart.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slowly bent down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Haley said putting a hand over her mouth as tears started to spill from her eyes.

"The day after you left I woke up and the first thing I did was move my hand to your side of the bed. And as I opened my eyes I remembered that you left and the sadness that I felt for the last six years returned. I felt so empty –"

"Nathan," Haley whispered. 

"I've been practicing what I wanted to say so please let me just get this out," Nathan said smiling up at her as his grip on her hand tighten. "They haven't invented words for how much I love you. I don't know what life has in store of us but I know whatever it is I want us to face it together. You're the one person that I want standing next to me when my dreams come true and even if they don't. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. You Haley James are my hearts true desire and I want everything with you, I want it all. I want us to be together forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So _Haley-bop_ will you marry me?" 

She stood there frozen looking down at him. His words bouncing around in her mind as a few silent tears had fallen from her eyes. The look in his eyes gave her tingles all over her body. She noticed that a tear had rolled down his cheek. That's when she realized that she hadn't answered him yet. Bending down on her knees she was face to face with him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had dreamed of this moment a million times but it was nothing compared to this. This was absolutely perfect. She had to remind herself to breathe as she continued to look into his eyes. Those blue eyes that she loved so much and every time she looked into them she knew she was looking into his soul. She took her free hand and brought it to his cheek wiping the tear away before leaning her face closer to his and pressing her lips against his.

She felt his free hand on her neck pulling her more into him as he kissed her back. His tongue moving along her bottom lip begging for entrance. It only took her a second to open her mouth as his tongue finally made it inside her mouth exploring every inch of it. It was slow, gentle, and just perfect. She pulled away a few minutes later, resting her forehead against his. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she gave him a small smile. "Yes." Her voice came out as barely a whisper and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes." There it was again. One word –a simple yes made him the happiest man on the planet.

Smiling at her he kissed her again before taking the ring and slipping it on her hand. "It's perfect."

"You're perfect," Nathan said smiling before kissing her hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Haley said looking at the ring on her finger. "We're getting married."

"You're going to be all mine forever," Nathan said pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"Can we come in?"

Haley looked up at Nathan as someone kept shouting from the door. A huge smile was on his face. "Yeah come on in."

Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas burst through the door. Both girls instantly ran to Haley throwing their arms around her as they all held each other and cried. Lucas and Nathan gave each other hug before pulling away and looking at the three girls.

"You guys are getting married," Brooke shouted as her and the other two girls continued to hug. Haley lifted her head off of Peyton's shoulder and noticed Nathan smiling at her. Then it happened again, like it did so many times when they were together. She couldn't hear Brooke and Peyton talking to her as they held her tight. She couldn't hear what Lucas was saying next to his brother the only thing that she saw was the love of her life looking at her like she was the only thing he could see.

"Guys I think we should go," Lucas said looking at all three of the girls. Brooke and Peyton turned to look at him.

"Why?" Brooke asked. Lucas glanced towards Haley. Both Peyton and Brooke looked to their side and noticed that Haley wasn't paying attention to them. They all watched as Haley let her arms leave their sides and she started walking towards Nathan. The both met up in the middle of the room. Their lips instantly meeting as they kissed each other with everything that they had.

"We should really go," Peyton said again as Lucas turned and headed towards the door.

"Tutor girl is such a slut," Brooke said smirking as she watched them grope each other. 

"Brooke!" Peyton said yanking her arm so that she could follow her to the door. Lucas laughed as he watched them walk over to him.

"Please tell me that you got us a room on another floor?" Lucas asked looking Peyton.

"Yeah I made sure to get it as far away from these horn-dogs as possible," Peyton said laughing as she dragged Brooke out of the room.

"Why did we leave?" Brooke asked.

"Because they wanted to go to sleep," Lucas said before Peyton could answer. He so did not want to think about his bestfriend and brother doing it.

"Right," Peyton said smiling.

"They totally wanted to have sex right," Brooke said smirking at Lucas. His hands instantly went to his ears holding the tight.

AN: So as you all most know by now I'm a huge Friends fan so I wanted it to kind of be like the Monica and Chandler proposal. I just loved how everyone was listening outside the door and waiting to go inside. Well anyways please review. Only two chapters left.


	23. More Than Anyone

**Quote of the Day:**

**(She thinks their maid stole her jeans) ****Monica: Oh my god. She stole me jeans. ****Chandler****: So she stole your pants and then she came back and wore them in front of you?  
****Monica****: Don't you see? It's the perfect crime!  
****Chandler****: She must've been planning this for years!**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**More Than Anyone **_

"Hey princess," Brooke said walking into the room where all the bridesmaids had gotten dressed earlier that day. Haley didn't turn around at the sound of her best friend's voice. She just continued to look out the glass windows out into the church yard where a little over an hour ago she had gotten married. It had been so perfect. She didn't know a few weeks ago by telling Nathan about her dream wedding that he would actually make it happen, but he did. It was everything that she dreamed of.

It had only been three weeks since he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. Three crazy weeks of planning her dream wedding. It was hard but the wedding planner that they hired was just so amazing even Brooke had hired her for her wedding. She had just been so helpful with getting the right colors, the flowers, the cake, and everything else that had to be done in such a short period of time. Good thing that she had help, because there was no way that she would have gotten married today without the help of her friends and Tina the amazing wedding planner.

Then there was the amazing breathtaking dress that Brooke had designed for her. It was absolutely perfect. From the moment that she had tried it on she knew it was the dress. Even as the music started to play when she started walking down the aisle she couldn't believe how everyone was looking at her. It was like she was beautiful. But none of those faces looked at her the way Nathan was. And as her father led her down the aisle to him she kept her eyes on him the whole time. When she noticed the tears falling from his eyes she felt tears falling from her eyes also. It was like they were connected in so many ways. The way he was looking at her in that moment, she wanted him to always look at her that way. He was looking at her like she was the only thing that he could see –like she was his everything. 

Once her father gave her away and Nathan took her hand in his everything else just faded away. And as they faced each other and listened to the minister talk she got lost in his eyes once again. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Nathan said his vows to love her always and forever. She knew his heart was pounding too because she felt it. When he said 'I do' and slipped the ring on her finger it had been the happiest moment in her life. 

"It's a little late for you to go all 'Runaway Bride' on me," Brooke said laughing as she waved her hand in front of Haley's face.

"Oh sorry," Haley said as Brooke knocked her out of her dream world.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked concerned. "Talk to me, tutor wife."

"Pinch me," Haley whispered as she looked at Brooke scared.

"What –"

"I need to know if this is real or if it's just a dream," Haley said as a silent tear had fallen from her eyes. It had been her fear every since Nathan had asked her to marry him. All of this was just too good to be true. Nathan loving her was just too good to be true. As much as she wanted this to be real she also knew that there was a very big chance that she could be dreaming about life with him. It wouldn't be the first time over the last six years that this has happened. Nathan was just too perfect for words. Something had to be wrong. How could the man of her dreams love her as much as she loved him? 

"Hales you just married the love of your life," Brooke said with a soft smile taking Haley's hand in hers. "This is as real as it gets sweetie."

"It's just that I don't deserve all this Brooke –the dream wedding and the dream guy. It's just my dream come –"

"Hey," Brooke said smiling as she wiped a few tears from Haley's face. "You've got such a wonderful soul Haley James-Scott and you deserve this. This is your life now. I can't imagine what it was like for you to have to bottle up your feelings for him for so long. It must have been really hard for you but you did it. You're the strongest person I know and for the last six years you've been living without the person that makes you whole. So don't think for a second that you don't deserve this because I'm here to tell you that you do. You got it?"

Haley let out a slight giggle as she wrapped her arms around Brooke. "Thanks. I love you, Tigger."

"You better," Brooke said pulling away. "Now I hate to ask but am I or am I not just rockin this red dress?" Both girls started laughing as they heard a soft knock on the door.

"They're ready for the first dance _Mrs. Scott_," Lucas said with a grin. 

"We'll be right there," Brooke said watching Lucas close the door before turning her attention back to Haley. "You all better?"

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head before the two girls started walking out of the dressing room. They made it into the reception hall where everyone was waiting for them. Haley made her way to Nathan who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Everyone here's to Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott," Mouth said placing the record in and hitting play.

Haley reached the middle of the dance floor and put one of her arms on Nathans' shoulder and the other one took his hand. He put one of his hands on her waist and held her other hand as they started to dance in slow circles as their eyes never left the others.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

"So this is the song you picked," Haley asked grinning up at him. He had told her that he wanted it to be a surprise. She had been so busy the last few weeks with all the planning that he wanted a little responsibility. 

"Yeah it was playing when I found you again," Nathan said softly as Haley rested her head against his shoulder. He remembered that night just like it was yesterday –Lucas walking him through the crowd of people at Tric to meet his bestfriend. Haley turning around and making his whole world stop as this song played in the background. He knew it was their song because every time he heard it, he thought of that night and finding her again. 

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"It's perfect," Haley said closing her eyes.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

"So is this day everything you dreamed of?" Nathan asked. Pulling her head off his shoulder so she could look deep into those blue eyes she spoke. 

"No," Haley said shaking her head and smiling. "It's so much more. I love you so much." She had no idea when Nathan had asked her to marry him that he had asked her fathers permission first. She had taken him up to San Francisco the next day to meet her parents. She knocked on the door and when they finally answered and she was about to introduce them, that's when Michael came running out the door jumping in Nathan's arms screaming Uncle Nathan let's play football again. She stood there frozen as her parents greeted Nathan like they had known him for years. It had her in tears as her parents had told her what he had done for her. She just couldn't stop crying as she watched him and Michael throw around the football. The fact that he did that for her made her fall even more in love with him if that was possible. 

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"I love you, too, Mrs. Scott," Nathan whispered huskily in her ear.

"You keep talking to me like that and we're going to have to leave early," Haley said wiggling her eyebrows at him. Ever since that wonderful night that she agreed to be his wife and they made love it had been the last time. Haley wanted a way to make their wedding day special and she knew that this would do the trick. So they hadn't made love since that night and it was driving her crazy. Being in his arms now she realized how stupid her idea was the only thing that she wanted to do was make love to him right now.

"Oh I get it. It's because of the whole no sex thing right?" Nathan asked with a grin. "I told you I was sexy Haley." Haley blushed for a second before closing her eyes as the rest of the song played.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

As the song ended and everyone clapped Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and kissed her.

"I'm going to love you forever Haley James-Scott," Nathan whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Uh hi, I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to my knucklehead of a nephew and his beautiful bride. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was, was unexpected. Mostly because, Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is…not. But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two," Cooper said holding up his glass as everyone said cheers before taking a drink. Brooke smiled as Cooper took a seat and she stood up. 

"I'm not an eloquent speaker so I used something from Shakespeare. Love is not love which alters, when an alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change. True love remains the same. Haley and I have been best friends for years and I've never seen her so happy than when she's with Nathan. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness. So here's to a love that will never alter. To Nathan and tutor wife." Brooke said raising her champagne glass as everyone in the room took a drink.

Haley and Nathan smiled up at her from the center of the room. Lucas stood up next to make his best man speech.

"If you had asked me a few years ago if I would be the best man at my brothers wedding I would have probably laughed in your face," Lucas said chuckling as he remembered how much he and his brother hated each other for most of their lives. "Mutual hatred sounds about right, Nate?" 

Nathan just nodded his head as everyone started laughing. "Worse."

"But now here we are and I couldn't picture not being his best man or his bestfriend. For years my little brother has been telling me about this girl he met when he was seventeen and how much she changed his life. After six years from that one faithful night that they met, they're finally man and wife. We didn't know it at the time but it just so happened that the girl of his dreams just so happened to be my childhood bestfriend. So here's to my brother and my little sis-in-law and true love."

Haley wiped away a few tears as Nathans arm around her waist pulled her in tighter to him. They had just been standing there as all the people that they cared about said things about them. She felt Nathan kiss her forehead as his hand brushed away her tears.

* * *

"Then Nathan here gets oil all over the place," Keith said laughing. He was in the middle of telling Haley a story about Nathan when he was eight years old. Dan had finally let Keith take him for the night. Keith had taken Nathan down to his body shop and left him alone for a minute to check on something when he came back Nathan was standing in a puddle of oil. 

"If I had a dime for every time he's told that story," Karen said laughing as he finished his story.

"Well boys will be boys," Haley said smiling up at Nathan.

"That we will," Nathan said laughing. 

"Nathan sweetie, Johnny has to leave for work. I'd really love it if you go say good-bye," Deb said smiling up at her son.

"Okay, mom. Talk to you later Uncle Keith and Karen." With that he held onto Haley's hand as the two of them started walking towards his mother's new love. The guy was nothing like his father. Johnny treated his mother with such respect it amazed Nathan. Finally making it over to the light brown haired Nathan stuck out his hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming. I know that it meant a lot to my mom and it did to me too," Nathan said as they shook hands. 

"No problem. Now Haley you remember what I said," Johnny asked as Haley nodded her head. "You guys call me if you need anything." Giving Haley a hug the man pulled away.

"Thank you for being here," Haley said smiling.

"It was a pleasure. Now let me go find my girl before I head out," Johnny said before walking away. Haley looked up and noticed Nathan looking out into the crowd of people and smiling.

"What are you thinking _husband_?" Haley said smiling at him.

"People are leaving," Nathan said with a huge grin. "Baby the faster they leave then we can leave." He looked like a five year old boy on his birthday. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress. I'm thinking after we board the plane you meet me in the restroom." He looked down to see Haley's cheeks blushing. He knew that she would never go for something like that, but hey he had to try.

"I didn't think so," Nathan said kissing her nose. "I guess I can wait until we get into the hotel room."

"Good boy," Haley said laughing as her parents started approaching. 

"Nathan remember what we talked about, no rush on any grandchildren," Jimmy said giving Nathan a man hug. 

"You guys leaving all ready?" Haley asked with a pout as she hugged her mother ignoring her father's comment. Nathan had told her all about his visit and how her parents harassed him about getting her pregnant. That night after he told her about it they talked about having kids someday. She wanted a little boy with his eyes while he wanted a little girl just like her. They reasoned that they would have a few.

"Yeah sweetie, no offence but this party is boring and that Rachel girl seems like she's into Tanner," Lydia said pointing towards her son and the red headed girl flirting with him.

"No, no," Haley said walking away towards her brother and friend.

"Don't worry," Nathan said laughing as they watched Haley pull Rachel away. "Haley will make her stay away."

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Jimmy asked.

"I love it," Nathan said smiling as he watched Haley walk back towards them. It was the truth. From the moment that he said I do something changed inside of him. He wasn't just Nathan Scott anymore. He was now Haley's husband. Just like in his vows it wasn't just him anymore it was them. They were in everything together from now on and he loved it. He wanted them to share everything.

"She's been warned," Haley said slipping her arm around Nathan's waist. "Plus I introduced her to your hot Uncle Cooper."

"You think Cooper's hot?" Nathan asked looking down at his wife.

"And so it begins," Jimmy said laughing as he watched the two newlyweds. 

"Not as hot as you," Haley said biting her bottom lip. "I love you."

"Oh look Taylor is talking to that musician guy again," Jimmy said pointing towards his other daughter.

"Daddy I told you his name was Chris," Haley said laughing. 

"Well I think that they are perfect together," Lydia said looking at the two. "They seemed to enjoy talking about themselves." Everyone started laughing.

"That they do," Nathan said smiling. 

"You guys ready for the honeymoon," Lydia asked smiling as she noticed her daughter shift awkwardly.

"Mom –"

"Sweetie sex is a normal thing," Jimmy said laughing as Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest.

"That's our baby girl," Lydia said laughing as she looked at her husband. "Well we're going to head out. Our flight will be leaving shortly and it's going to take us a while to drag Taylor away from the Keller."

"Thank you guys so much for coming," Nathan said hugging them again.

"Now Haley-bop don't forget to call once you get back from your honeymoon," Lydia said hugging her daughter. "I want full details."

"Mom –"

"We love you," they both said in unison. Sighing in defeat and smiled at them.

"I love you, too," Haley said smiling as they walked away. She felt Nathan's grip on her waist tighten as he pulled her closer into him. 

"Three more down. I can't wait to have you all to myself for two whole weeks."

"Me too," Haley said as he kissed her forehead. "You know this is our party and I think we've stayed long enough. What do you say we leave now?"

"I say hell yeah," Nathan said taking her hand and pulling her towards their group of friends. All most all the guest had stared to leave so it wouldn't be a big deal if they left too. Walking up to their group of friends Nathan tired to interrupt their conversation but it was like they didn't even notice him. 

"Guys," Nathan said waving his hand in front of Jake and Lucas's face.

"Boy just got married and already he thinks this whole day is about him?" Peyton joked as everyone started laughing.

"Haha," Nathan said smiling. "We're leaving."

"But the party just started dawg," Skills said looking at the two of them.

"Dude the party started like six hours ago," Haley said laughing. 

"But we're having so much fun," Jake said laughing. "Plus I think two people are having sex in the dressing room."

"Yeah that Rachel girl took some guy back there," Mouth said smiling.

"Way to go Cooper," Nathan said smirking as everyone started laughing.

"Why are you two in a rush to leave anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I know what's going on," Brooke said smirking. "You totally want to have sex since it's been awhile right." Haley started blushing as everyone started laughing but Lucas.

"Why?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke. "W-why?" 

"If you must know then yes. Now let us leave or I'll make love to her right here in front of all of you," Nathan said smirking.

"Well if you want to leave then here I'll walk you out. No one is making you stay," Lucas rushed out as he jumped out of his seat.

"Wait, you two wait here and just walk out in like five minutes," Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hand. Everyone left following them and Nathan and Haley watched as Brooke ushered all of the rest of the guest out of the room. Once the last person walked out Nathan pulled Haley to him and started kissing her.

"Baby we have to go," Haley said in-between kisses. 

"Okay. I'm stopping," Nathan said still kissing her. Few minutes later they pulled away. Looking down at his beautiful bride Nathan held out his hand for her to take. "You ready for this Mrs. Scott?"

"As long as I have you, I'll be ready for anything," Haley said smiling as she took his hand and they started walking. They made it outside where everyone was standing clapping as Nathan led them to the limo. Hugging all their friends and saying good-bye they were ready to take off.

"Where are you guys going again?" Jake asked with his arm around Peyton's waist holding her tight.

"London," Haley said smiling.

"Doesn't it always rain there?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nathan said smirking.

Lucas looked on confused as Brooke brought her mouth to his ear. "They have this thing with sex and rain."

"Are my ears bleeding?" Lucas asked looking at her.

"Grow up," Brooke said hitting him in the arm.

"We love you guys," Haley said waving before getting into the limo. Nathan waved before getting into the limo and closing the door. She felt the limo take off as Nathan handed her a glass of champagne. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I love you," Nathan said smiling as he started kissing her neck.

"Are our bags in the trunk of the limo?" Haley asked as her eyes shut closed as his lips continued to work their magic on her neck.

"Don't worry," Nathan whispered huskily against her skin. "What I have planned for us we won't need any clothes."

"Oh yeah," Haley said pulling his face to hers and bringing their lips together. "I've missed you so much."

"No sex for three weeks. What were you thinking?" Nathan asked in-between kisses.

"I'm an idiot," Haley said breathlessly. Her hands went straight to Nathan's tux as she started to take it off. They were both broke out of their haze by the window to the front start rolling up. They had been so consumed by the other that they hadn't realized that the driver could see and hear them. The guy winked at Nathan as Haley put her head on his shoulder looking the other way embarrassed. They both stared laughing once the window was fully up and the driver couldn't hear them.

"So sex in the limo is out of the question?" Nathan asked lifting her face to look at him.

"Nathan I'm mortified," Haley said laughing as she hit him in the stomach. 

"All you're doing is turning me on more," Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows as he watched her.

"Down boy," Haley said giving him a soft kiss. "I promise to make it well worth your wait."

"If you wanna wait then we can wait," Nathan said grinning as he linked their hands together as she started laughing at him. "I love you, Mrs. Scott."

"I love you, too, Mr. Scott," Haley said resting her forehead against his. "Always and forever."

AN: Song was by Gavin Degraw "More Than Anyone." Next chapter will be the last and thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot. 


	24. Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: So here is the last chapter. I loved this story so much and it's so sad to see it end. I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. When I first thought about this story, I always pictured it ending with the scene at the end. It's one of my all time favorite Naley moments. Thanks to all of you that read and thanks to the ones that reviewed. It means a lot so thanks. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dr. Green: So what's new with you?**

**Rachel: Well I um…got TiVo.**

**Dr. Green: What's TiVo?**

**Phoebe: its slang for pregnant. **

**Rachel: Phoebe!**

**Phoebe: Well what were you thinking asking me to come?**

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Home**_

"I don't understand why you can't open just one of them," Brooke said holding one of Nathan and Haley's wedding gifts in her hands. All three girls were currently sitting in the living room talking.

"Brooke it's their presents they have to open them together," Peyton said snatching the box Brooke was holding and placing it back down next to all the other ones.

"He's not going to know if just one gets opened," Brooke said smirking picking up and even larger box. "What do you guys think this is?"

"Tigger I promised Nathan that I would wait until he got off of work to open them," Haley said shaking her head as Brooke continued to pick up boxes and shake them. She had been doing it for the last hour since they all had taken a break from unpacking all of Haley's things from LA. They had been so busy with packing her things and shipping them to Tree Hill once he first proposed and when they had arrived they were so busy with planning the wedding that she hadn't unpacked. Their whole house was filled with boxes and a bunch of Haley's things that she had taken with her.

Haley looked at Peyton smiling as they both continued to watch Brooke go off into her own little world. "Lucas has no idea what he's getting himself into." Both girls started laughing at Peyton's words.

"Actually I'm pretty sure he does," Haley said smiling. "We can't help who we love right?"

"That's right," Peyton said smiling. "So your mother really kept you on the phone for three hours last night?"

They had finally arrived home from their honeymoon last night.

"Unfortunately," Haley mumbled. Once Nathan and she had gotten home last night she called her mother just to tell them that they had gotten home safe. That's when all the questions started and Taylor jumped on the other line wanting details also. Three hours later she was finally hanging up with her and Taylor only to find her husband fast asleep in their bed. They had been so tired from the flight that all they wanted was sleep.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse," Haley said laughing a little. As crazy as her family was she loved them to death. That's the only reason why she sat there listening to her mother and Taylor ask about her sex life for three hours straight. It had been so embarrassing to actually hear some of the things that they would ask her but she toughed it out. Eventually they grew tired of her not answering and ended the call.

"What do you guys think this is?" Brooke said holding up the tiny box that she held in her hand. She had been the most excited about Nathan and Haley returning home. It had been two weeks with out her bestfriend and she couldn't wait for all the details. Well that is until Haley refused to talk about it with her. She got over it quickly when she learned that they still hadn't opened their wedding gifts yet. Lucas and she were definitely opening theirs before the honeymoon.

"That is a pretty small box," Peyton said glancing at it.

"Brooke enough with the gifts," Haley said tossing a pillow across the room. Both girls started laughing as Brooke ducked out of the way before the pillow could hit her. Holding up her hands she placed the gift down before taking a seat next to Peyton.

"I surrender," Brooke said in defeat.

"I guess we should get back to unpacking," Peyton said going to stand up before Brooke pulled her back down.

"Just a few more minutes," Brooke said with a pout.

"How can I resist that," Haley asked to Peyton. All the girls started laughing as Haley sat back down.

"So seriously Hales," Brooke said glancing at her friend. "Tell us about the honeymoon. We're all best friends and we talk about this kind of stuff. Now tell us or I'll go get a clown to scare you."

"You wouldn't," Haley said as her eyes got wide. Ever since she was a little girl she had been terrified of clowns. It all started at the fair. Vivian and Quinn had taken her with them when she was just six years old. They were both meeting their boyfriends there and once the couples started talking somehow they forgot about their baby sister. Haley didn't know any better as she wondered off looking at all the cool rides. It had started getting dark and she had started getting scared so she turned around and started running back in the direction that she had just came in. Ten minutes later she didn't know where she was as she turned a corner and a clown jumped in front of her with a huge smile on its face. She fell down terrified as she started crying. Minutes later Quinn and Vivian had run up to her picking her up and bring her home. Ever since then she hated clowns.

"Oh I would," Brooke said smirking.

"I told you guys that it was –"

"Yeah, magical," Peyton said sarcastically.

"That's not enough for me," Brooke said glaring at her. "Just tell us."

"But it was _magical_," Haley said honestly. "It was the best two weeks of my life."

_Flashback_

"_And this is where you'll be staying," the young man said opening the door before walking away leaving them standing there watching him go. Haley went to walk in as Nathan grabbed her arm, making her stop and turn to him._

"_Don't you want to go inside?" Haley said laughing as he continued to just gaze at her. She was about to say something else as Nathan lifted her up bridal style as she started laughing._

"_We're going to do this the right way, Mrs. Scott," Nathan said leaning in a kissing her softly on the lips. He turned them sideways so that they could fit through the door._

"_Nathan I'm slipping," Haley said holding on tighter to him. "You're going to drop me."_

"_Drop you? If I wanted I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer," Nathan said laughing as they made their way inside the room. He placed Haley down and let her look around the beautiful room._

"_Nathan –"_

"_I told you baby," Nathan said walking up behind her and putting his arms around her. "I want everything to be perfect for you." Looking around the room she noticed all the rose pedals sprinkled all over the floor and bed. There were candles placed all over the room. On the table they had a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries. She continued walking around as she noticed the entry way to the balcony. Opening the doors she quickly walked out and noticed the beautiful view that they had of the city. _

"_What do you think?" Nathan whispered in her ear._

_Turning around she continued to look at him. She didn't know what she ever did to deserve him but she was so happy that she did. Ever since they got together all he ever did was make her dreams come true. He was just so sweet, loving, and he always knew the right things to do. It was like he could read her so well and knew exactly what she wanted. He went to ask her parents permission for her hand in marriage before he even proposed to her. He got down on one knee and gave his heartfelt speech about how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She got to have her dreaming wedding because of him. They were going to spend the next two weeks in London because it's where she wanted to go. He made sure that this room that they were in now was just perfect. He was perfect and it was the perfect way to start their lives together._

"_Nathan I… I've been in love with since I was eleven years old," Haley said smiling trying not to cry, "from the first moment that I saw you and ever since then. And now you're making all my dreams come true and –"_

"_And you made my dream come true the day you walked into my life," Nathan said reaching down and picking up her hands in his. "I don't know how I got so lucky."_

"_It helps that you're hot," Haley joked as they both started laughing. _

"_I'm serious," Nathan said as his face suddenly stopped smiling and started gazing at her intently. "I'll never forgive myself for not noticing you back in high school. We've wasted so much time and it's all my fault. I'm not proud of the person that I used to be, before you. You changed me, Haley James-Scott. I'm not that guy anymore and I never want to be him again. I just want to be someone that's good enough for you because you deserve that. Sometimes I have to remind myself that this is all actually real and that you're mine because I don't know how someone like you can see something in me."_

"_Nathan –"_

"_You're all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need. I only need you," Nathan whispered before bringing his lips crashing on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her as his tongue brushed across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Opening her mouth their tongues began to battle as they started to feel droplets of water splashing onto them. They broke away seconds later and both looked up noticing that it started pouring down on them. They both started laughing before Nathan pulled her closer to him and his lips recaptured hers. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too," Haley whispered as her hands went straight to the buttons on his shirt. "I always have and I always will." Finally making it to the last one she pushed his shirt off before her hands went straight to his pants and unbuttoned them._

"_You wanna go inside," Nathan said picking up his head from her neck and blinking a few times as some water dripped down his face. It was dark and it was raining._

"_No," Haley whispered as she slowly unzipped his pants. "I want you right here." That's all he needed to hear. Walking around her he unzipped her dress before pushing it down and walking back in front of her. He watched her with loving eyes as she slowly stepped out of the dress and stood closer to him. Lifting her up in his arms he walked them over to one of the chairs. He watched in awe as she continued to undress herself until there was nothing left. He slipped off his pants and boxers before taking a seat in the chair pulling her on top of him._

"_Come here," Nathan whispered huskily as he placed her on his lap. She positioned herself on him taking him in whole so that they were connected. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her waist as she began to slowly rock back and forth on him. Water continued to fall from above them splashing on their bodies both neither cared._

"_God, baby," Haley moaned out. His hands went around to her back moving up and down. His touch sending a million tingles following throughout her body along with the ultimate pleasure of being with him._

"_Hales," Nathan groaned as she started moving fast on him._

"_Yeah," Haley whispered as she brought her face down to his and started placing kisses on his face._

"_I think I'm about to –"_

"_Me too," Haley moaned out before slamming her lips on his hoping that their cries of pleasure couldn't be heard by the people in the rooms next to them. Neither stopped moving until there was nothing left._

_End Flashback_

"So you guys did it right there on the balcony," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows as Peyton started laughing. Both girls noticed Haley's cheeks turning red and it only made them laugh more. It took several minutes before both girls stopped laughing and started staring at her waiting for their answer. "And?"

"Yeah," Haley said smiling as she thought about it.

"Right there in the rain, huh?" Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah," Haley said again as flashes of that night appeared in her mind. The way he was looking at her. The way he took the time to undress her and tell her how much he loved her. Even the way that they didn't care about who could see or hear them. But most of all she remembered how he made love to her several times that night –all of them each mind blowing experiences.

"She's totally thinking about it," Brooke said looking at Peyton and smiling.

"So you guys never actually left the room then?" Peyton asked as Haley was still zoned out. Both girls tried to contain their laughter but it was no use.

"To leave," Haley said softly as she started blushing again at all the things that they had done.

"My baby girl is all grown up," Brooke said clapping her hands. "I knew this day would come." Putting her hand over her heart she looked at Haley smiling as Haley stuck out her tongue.

"God, Brooke. You're such a drama queen," Haley said laughing.

"You continue to be mean Mrs. Scott and I'll start talking about sex with Lucas," Brooke said with a satisfied grin as Haley's face dropped. Brooke knew that this would always help when she wanted something. Haley was just like Lucas when it came to hear about the other's activities sexually. They really were like brother and sister.

"Not this again," Peyton said covering her ears. She didn't want to know about Brooke and Lucas's sex life. "My ears still hurting from the last time when you told me about the handcuffs –"

"Oh my god," Haley said putting her hands over her ears.

"That was the best sex we ever had," Brooke smiled proudly. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Well now would be a good time," Haley said glaring at her, "since I'm on my way to cut my ears off."

"Not about me and Broody," Brooke said laughing as Peyton finally uncovered her ears. "Jake's gonna move to Tree Hill."

"What?" Peyton yelled with a huge smile.

"You can't say I told you," Brooke said suddenly. "But he's going to move down here. Isn't that great?"

"Hell yeah," Haley said smiling as she noticed Peyton's face light up. She was a little shocked when she first found out about them two but that's until she saw them together. The way they acted around each other was so heartwarming. She was happy that both of her friends had found each other and were happy. They seemed so in love, it was so cute. Now Jake would move to Tree Hill and be happy with Peyton. She would have Nathan and Lucas would have Brooke. It was like everything had worked out and they were with the person that they were destined for.

She had also heard from Deb that Cooper took a little trip up to LA to visit Rachel.

"I think I might cry," Peyton said feeling tears come to her eyes. She loved Jake so much and to know that he was moving to Tree Hill made her heart swell. Things were going so good between them but it was hard since she lived here and he lived in New York. Maybe now they could actually spend time together without a phone.

"Well I did," Brooke said laughing as she gave Peyton a hug. "He really loves you."

"I love him too," Peyton said smiling as she wiped away a few tears from her face.

"Guys look at the time," Haley said looking up at the clock on the wall. "Nathan's going to be home in like three hours and all we've unpacked are stupid shoes."

"Haley James-Scott," Brooke yelled glaring at her.

"The shoes aren't stupid," Haley said shaking her head as she realized that she said that in front of Brooke. "I love _them_ –I love _you_."

"That's more like it," Brooke said turning to leave the living room. "Let's get you unpacked before you're husband get's home and wants to have hot married sex."

"She's never gonna stop. Is she?" Haley asked pouting at Peyton.

"I could say yeah but we both know I would be lying," Peyton said laughing as she linked arms with Haley and they started walking upstairs and towards the Brookie Monster.

"But she's totally right," Haley confessed.

"Haley James-Scott," Peyton said laughing. "You can't wait to have hot married sex with your husband."

"That's _right,"_ Haley said wiggling her eyebrows before walking into their room.

* * *

Nathan parked his truck in the Tree Hill High school parking lot. Getting out he started to make his way to the main entrance. He noticed everyone looking at him and he couldn't help but be reminded of when he was in high school. Every time he drove up to the place all eyes were on him. Tim would come running to his side asking him about his latest conquest. All the girls would fall at his feet while Theresa would try and fight them away. Back then he thought his life couldn't get any better but boy was he wrong.

Thinking about it he knew that if he could go back to high school and live it over again he would. He would do it in a heart beat because he would want to do so many things different. Lucas would certainly be at the top of that list. Maybe if he and Lucas acted like brothers back then, then maybe Lucas would have joined the Ravens. Then if they were brothers then Haley would have been in his life because of Lucas. He was sure that no matter what the circumstances were he would always end up falling for her. She was without a doubt the love of his life and his soul mate. They were simply destined for each other. He knew they were meant to be, that's why he found her again.

Making his way towards the office he had a flash of himself and Lucas sitting across the room from each other waiting for the Principle. He could almost feel the black eye that he had all those years ago. He even remembered why they had gotten into the fight in the first place. Tim had been going on and on about how Pucas was checking out Theresa in front of all their friends. It's not like he had a choice about it. If he didn't do something about it everyone would have thought that he was a scared little punk. Fifteen minutes later they were both waiting to see Principle Turner.

"May I help you?"

"Ah yeah…I was wondering if I could see Principle Turner," Nathan said shoving his hands in his pockets. He was nervous and he didn't know why.

"Sure just hold on a sec," the lady said standing up and disappearing down the hall.

Taking a seat his hand automatically went to tapping on the arm rest. He had been nervous about this all day but he knew that it was something that he had to do. Once he had got to work this morning he thought that he would have a million things to do but it turns out that his mother took care of everything. She had done a really amazing job while he was on his honeymoon. All the paper work that he was worried about was finished and turns out his mother had scheduled some extra work and they were booked for the next few months.

"Principle Turner will see you now."

Standing up he nodded his head before walking down the hall to his office. It really felt like a lifetime ago when he was being called into this very office to get yelled at.

Knocking softly on the door he heard a voice say come in before turning the knob and walking inside.

"My –my, Nathan Scott," Principle Turner said dropping the paper he was holding and letting it fall to his desk.

"Principle Turner," Nathan said taking a seat in front of the desk.

"So what brings you back to high school?"

"Actually I was wondering if you had a teaching job open in your English department," Nathan asked nervously.

"Please tell me that you're not the one wanting the job," Turner said with a smile. He remembered Nathan Scott very well and he also remembered that Nathan hardly ever made it to class.

"No actually it's for my wife," Nathan said smiling. He loved calling Haley his wife. "She went to school here also. You might even remember her. Haley James."

Nathan watched as the man looked like he was trying his best to remember her. Nathan felt a rush of relief run through his body as Turners face turned into a smile.

"Yes, I remember her. God I think she was the best student that walked the halls of this high school. We were all so sad when she moved away," Turner said nodding his head as he thought about the girl that ran the tutor center for two years. She was so kind and always helping others.

"Yeah well she graduated from Stanford at the top of her class and she just got finished teaching a few class over there," Nathan said proudly. He loved that his wife was smart.

"Stanford, huh," Turner said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah she's just absolutely brilliant. We just got married and she moved here to be with me and I was just hoping that she could get a job here doing what she loves," Nathan said as his hand started tapping on his leg. "I mean she deserves to teach and I thought what better place to do that then the place that she went to high school."

"I think I might have something," Turner said flipping open the folder that he had been looking over just before Nathan had come in. "We actually just fired someone for sleeping with one of his students. Mr. Chavez has been gone since last week and I was in the middle of looking for his replacement."

"That would be great. It's perfect," Nathan said smiling. This was the least he could do for Haley. She had packed up her whole world and insisted that she move here to be with him. She told him that Tree Hill was home and it's where they needed to live.

"Just have her come by my office anytime tomorrow and we'll see what we can do," Turner said smiling.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this," Nathan said standing up and shaking the man's hand before leaving his office. Haley deserved this job and he knew how excited she would be if she was teaching again. Jumping in his truck he took off towards the café. He needed to stop there before he made his way home.

Ten minutes later her was parking his truck and walking inside the café.

"How did it go?" Deb asked from behind the counter.

"You were right about that high school teacher," Nathan said laughing.

"I know I saw him and that young girl in the café a few times," Deb said laughing. "But what did he say about the job?"

"He said that he would see her tomorrow, but she's gonna get," Nathan said confidently.

"Well I hope she does," Deb said. "Does she know that you went down there?"

"No. I'll just tell her once I get home but I know she's going to be happy about it," Nathan said before hugging his mother. "Well I gotta get home."

"Bye baby I love you," Deb said smiling as she watched him leave.

* * *

"You are totally hot with a hammer P. Sawyer," Brooke said smirking as she watched Peyton hammer a nail into the wall. They had finished unpacking all the boxes about an hour ago and now they were just setting some of Haley's things up. Brooke held a picture of Nathan and Haley on their wedding day waiting for Peyton to put the nail in the wall.

"You should see me with a power drill," Peyton said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't flirt with her," Haley said from across the room. "She's going to thinks its okay."

"What I'm not good enough for her?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"I just said that because you're mine," Haley said as she walked across the room and slapped Brooke on her ass.

"And the truth finally comes out," Brooke said looking over at Peyton and nodding her head.

"Yes Brooke," Haley said taking the picture from her and putting it on the wall. "I want you. I needed you –"

"Oh baby –oh baby," all three girls said in unison. None of the girls realized that Nathan had been watching them from the hallway. He had just gotten home when he heard their laughter from the living room. He knew the girls were coming to help Haley unpack all of her things.

"Hey get your own wife," Nathan said smiling as all the girls jumped. His eyes immediately went to Haley and they both started smiling. This was the longest that they had been apart in the last two weeks and he missed her like crazy. His smile only grew as he noticed that Haley had taken off running before she jumped in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her against him. Before he could say anything she attacked his lips. He felt her small hands around his neck as she kissed him deeper before he heard Brooke interrupt them.

"Oh look it's free porn," Brooke laughed out.

"Way to kill the mood B. Davis," Peyton whispered as Nathan released Haley from around him. Both of them faced the two girls and Peyton walked closer to Brooke.

"What did we do?" Brooke whispered as they continued to look at them.

"Oh shut up," Haley said laughing as Nathan's arms went around her waist.

"Would you ladies like to stay for dinner?" Nathan asked.

"No," Peyton said reaching for her purse. "We have plans."

"We do?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah we do," Peyton said nodding her head as her eyes got wide. Brooke finally caught on.

"That's right," Brooke said nodding her head as she also picked up her purse. "Plus Lucas should be getting home soon –"

"You guys are terrible liars," Haley said laughing.

"Whatever," Brooke said rolling her eyes as both girls headed for the door. "Don't forget that we go back to planning my wedding first thing in the morning."

"I can't wait," Haley mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that tutor wife?" Brooke asked looking around.

"I said I'm so excited," Haley said smiling.

"Love you guys," Brooke said waving. "Call me later."

"Bye guys," Peyton said laughing as she followed Brooke.

As soon as the door closed Nathan spun Haley around and his lips landed on hers. He could kiss her all day and it still wouldn't be enough. He felt her hands running up his chest making him even hotter.

"I've missed you," Haley said in-between kisses.

"I've missed you, too," Nathan said breaking their kiss and resting is forehead against hers. "So I have something that I have to tell you. I know that you gave up everything for me when you moved down here and so I went to talk to Principle Turner today. He wants to meet with you tomorrow about teaching at Tree Hill."

"Oh my god, are you serious? Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said before kissing her again.

"Thank you so much. It's perfect," Haley said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you more," Nathan whispered as he kissed her again. "Now I'm gonna go change and will get dinner and a movie."

"That sounds perfect," Haley said smiling as she pulled him down for another kiss. He pulled away seconds later and started walking up the stairs to their room. Haley was left standing there with a hand held over her heart as she watched him, her husband.

"I think that was the best Chinese food I've ever eaten," Haley said holding a hand over her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

Nathan smiled before lifting her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Haley laughing as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's open our presents. You promised."

"There's still one more thing that we have to do," Nathan said smiling as he made his way upstairs with her. Dinner had been just perfect. They had ordered in and watched a movie. She even showed him how to eat with chop sticks. It was a very educational evening. Opening their bedroom door he placed Haley on the bed before walking over to his side. He laid himself out with his feet on his pillow on the side of the bed where his head usually was. He lifted up the phone base and brought it over to the end of the bed and watched as Haley followed his lead.

Smiling at her he hit the button before speaking into the machine.

"Hi, you've reached the Scotts. My wife and I aren't –"

"Your wife," Haley questioned with a grin. "What do you like own me now?"

"Yeah I do," Nathan joked as Haley started laughing. Haley smiled at him before reaching over and hitting the button again.

"Hi, this is Nathan and Haley Scott please leave a message or not –"

"That's the worse thing I've ever heard," Nathan said laughing.

"Oh, shut up it rhymed. I liked it," Haley said.

"Oops," Nathan said hitting the erase button.

"Fine lets just do one together, okay," Haley said with a slight chuckle.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that something that only really cheesy couples do?" Nathan questioned as he looked over at his wife.

"Well we're a really cheesy couple mister," Haley joked as she placed her arm on his shoulder and snuggled closer to his body. Nathan only nodded his head in defeat. He knew that they were in fact a cheesy couple.

"Good point," Nathan said.

"Alright," Haley hit the button and started talking. "Hi you've reached Haley –"

"And Nathan. I live here too," Nathan added.

"Yes Nathan leaves here too because we're _married_."

"And uh…we can't come to the phone now because we're," Nathan looked over at his wife.

"Having sex, I mean, we're having really hot sex," Haley said looking at him.

"Okay!" Nathan said kissing her neck as he moved his body on top of her, causing her to laugh.

"We're still on. Leave a message." Haley said laughing.

"And we'll get back to you when we're done," Nathan said pushing his body further into hers as both of their bodies rolled off the bed –both of them in fits of laughter. He continued to kiss her as their laughter died down. He broke the kiss and looked down into her brown eyes. He kept on gazing at her intently.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how I want…" Nathan said smiling at her. "Let's always be like this." Looking down at her beautiful face he felt his heart pound in his chest. He wanted them to stay like this forever. Always laughing and being in love. Loving each other more than anything else in the world and always having each others backs. They were both starting a new chapter in their lives and he was so happy that it was together. Both of them against the world.

"Always and forever," Haley whispered before picking her head up and pressing their lips together. Finally after years of being apart they were both finally where they were meant to be. In each other's arms forever. They were both truly home.

The End


End file.
